You're in my veins
by Tipititralala
Summary: Elle lui en veut. Terriblement. Et pourtant il lui manque affreusement. Mais c'est sans compter les petites manigances qui se trament autour d'elle ...
1. Chapter 1

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente. Mais je l'avais promis, et la voilà ! J'attendais simplement d'avoir écrit 'conséquemment" avant de publier le premier chapitre. Et puisque sur Open Office, elle commence déjà à faire 18 pages, j'ai jugé qu'il était temps que je vous l'offre ^^ ._  
><em><span>Précision importante :<span> "**You're in my veins**" est née à la suite du season final 7, que tout le monde reconnait comme décevant. Donc, comme je disais, l'épisode nous a plongé dans un tel état de stupeur, que je ne croyais pas même tout cela possible. Pour moi, la saison 7 ne PEUT pas finir comme ça. Elle ne PEUT PAS laisser place à la saison 8. Je sais même pas ce qui s'est passé pour que la production laisse passer ça, mais ça n'a aucun sens ! Bref, en pensant et en repensant à ça et en écoutant en boucle deux musiques que j'aime particulièrement et pour lesquelles deux vidéos Huddy on été merveilleusement réalisés, je me suis mise à écrire. Ecrire, écrire et encore écrire. C'est ainsi que "**You're in my veins**" a vu le jour. _  
><em>En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Car c'est un plaisir pour moi de vous l'écrire, j'y tiens tout particulièrement. Certes, vous n'accrocherez peut-être pas de suite à l'histoire, mais vous verrez qu'au fur et à mesure, les choses se dessineront. Et alors, j'espère qu'elle sera à votre goût.<em>  
><em>Bon, j'estime avoir assez attiré votre attention, alors dès à présent je vous laisse le plaisir de lire le premier chapitre !<em>  
><em>Oh, j'oubliais encore une chose : elle se place juste après le season final 7, comme vous vous en rendrez compte. Sur ce, j'espère avoir contenté votre faim de fiction !<br>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>You're in my veins ...<em>**

Elle avait trop longtemps couru après lui. Elle avait trop souvent souffert, trop souvent pleuré. Elle avait trop souvent espéré. Mais à chaque fois, il l'avait déçu. A chaque fois, il n'avait pas réussi profiter de la chance qu'elle lui offrait. A chaque fois il avait fait le con et l'avait laissé seule. Et puis il y avait eu cette fois de trop …

Certes, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils recommencent ensemble. Certes elle avait compris combien elle lui avait fait mal en mettant fin à leur relation. Mais elle était parvenue à tourner la page. Enfin, à ce qu'elle croyait …

Car ce jour-là, oui ce jour là … Elle avait enfin accepté un rendez-vous avec un homme. Et puis House était apparu. Pas n'importe comment, mais en défonçant le mur de la jeune femme. Elle avait eu si peur … Et lui, il lui avait simplement rendu sa brosse. Elle n'avait alors plus rien compris. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? C'était si … Surprenant.

Depuis ce jour, elle s'était jurée de le jeter en prison s'il osait s'approcher à nouveau. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal, et pourtant elle préférait prendre ses précautions.

Elle regardait sa fille jouer devant elle. Celle-ci s'amusait, empilant ses cubes tranquillement.

**- Maman … Il revient quand Greg ?**

Lisa se sentit alors totalement déconcertée par la question de l'enfant. Elle … Elle ne savait plus quoi répondre.

**- Il reviendra bientôt, hein Maman ?**

Aucun mot ne sortait de la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle resta muette, et s'approcha de la petite. Elle la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre elle.

**- Ce soir Maman sort … **Dit-elle simplement.

Rachel fixa la Doyenne dans les yeux, un peu triste. House lui manquait et voilà que sa mère commençait à fréquenter ce nouvel homme. Que d'ailleurs elle n'aimait pas vraiment. Parce qu'il n'était pas marrant comme House, parce qu'il ne la faisait pas rire comme House. Qu'il ne lui apprenait pas des drôles de choses comme House le faisait. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas House.

**- Veux que tu restes avec moi Maman …**

Lisa caressa les cheveux de sa fille, tendrement, la tête de celle-ci reposée contre sa poitrine. La berçant doucement dans ses bras.

**- J'ai des choses à faire mon ange …**

La fillette se sépara alors de sa mère, et retourna vers ses cubes. Comme si elle la boudait ? Elle lui en voulait de fréquenter à nouveau quelqu'un. Surtout qu'il n s'agissait pas de House.

La médecin savait que quand sa fille réagissait ainsi, il était inutile d'essayer d'arranger les choses. Car malgré son jeune âge, elle était TRES têtue. Elle se leva alors sans un bruit, et laissa l'enfant jouer tandis qu'elle regagnait le salon. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge trônant au dessus de la cheminée. Elle avait encore une heure et demi avant que la baby-sitter n'arrive et qu'il ne vienne la chercher. Il ? Oui, l'homme que lui avait présenté sa sœur. L'homme avec qui elle sortait cette nuit-là. L'homme avec qui elle était le jour où House avait défoncé la façade de sa villa.

Elle avait déjà préparé sa tenue, qu'elle avait déposé sur son lit. Une sublime robe noire, cintrée à la taille, ainsi qu'une paire de talons assortis. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de l'enfiler maintenant, car elle avait la tête ailleurs. Son regard s'était posé sur le mur qu'elle avait du faire refaire. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu House … Le dernier contact qu'ils avaient eu lorsqu'il lui avait rendu sa brosse. Le signe qu'ils voulaient aller de l'avant, ne plus penser à leur passé ensemble …

Elle s'allongea sur le divan, fermant un instant les yeux. Elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement ces temps-ci … Allez savoir pourquoi. Un homme, un seul, obnubilait ses pensées. Et pourtant Dieu sait combien elle remuait ciel et terre pour ne pas penser à lui, combien elle se battait chaque jour davantage contre elle-même pour l'oublier. Elle regarda son portable en vitesse, passant en revue les photos qu'elle avait. De nombreuses fois, elle en vit du Diagnosticien. D'eux deux. Et bien qu'elle lui en veuille particulièrement, elle n'était pas résignée à les supprimer. Elle le reposa alors sur la table et jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Il était temps qu'elle se prépare si elle voulait être prête lorsque son rendez-vous arriverait.

Elle fila dans sa chambre se préparer, laissant ses cheveux ébènes retomber en cascade sur ses épaules. Tout comme House adorait qu'elle le fasse … Argh mais Diable pourquoi fallait-il que quoi qu'elle pense, tout se rapporte toujours à lui ?

A peine avait-elle enfilé sa paire de talons, qu'on sonna à la porte. Elle se précipita ouvrir, et fit entrer Marina. Une fois la porte refermée, les deux femme discutèrent un peu, attendant que Rachel daigne dire bonjour. Mais la petite ne semblait vraiment pas décider à venir, et toutes deux durent aller dans la chambre de l'enfant.

**- Rachel, tu pourrais dire bonjour, non ?  
>- Veux pas. Veux pas que tu partes !<br>- C'est pas toi qui décide ma puce. Et c'est pas parce que tu me fais un caprice que je vais céder et rester !**

Marina regardait la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux. Elle ne savait que dire, ni que faire. La petite était vraiment décidée à en vouloir à sa mère …

On sonna alors à nouveau à la porte. Lisa laissa sa fille et la nourrice dans la chambre et se précipita à nouveau sur le perron. Cette fois, c'était Jerry. La jeune femme lui ouvrit, le laissant entrer après qu'il lui ait offert une petite bise timide sur la joue.

**- Tu es sublime Lisa**, fit-il en détaillant la jeune femme de la tête aux pieds.  
><strong>- Merci Jerry …<strong> parvint-elle à articuler, gênée.  
><strong>- Mais c'est tout naturel quand il s'agit de la vérité !<strong>

Elle rougissait encore plus, bientôt semblable à une pivoine. Cet homme était tellement différent de House ! Et voilà qu'elle repensait ENCORE à lui. Inconsciemment, tout la ramenait à lui. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de le chasser de son esprit. Chose vaine.

Jerry caressa l'échine de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle terminait de se préparer. Elle fut alors parcourue d'un frisson. Elle avait tellement perdue l'habitude de ce genre d'attentions tendres, qu'elle en fût surprise. Heureusement pour elle, Barrett ne s'était pas aperçu d'un mal-aise passager de celle-ci.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux fin prêts pour partir au restaurant. La Doyenne fit une énième tentative auprès de sa fille, qui la repoussa une fois de plus. Lisa se résigna alors à embrasser cette dernière. Même si cela lui faisait mal au cœur de partir pour la soirée sans lui dire au revoir, elle n'avait pas d'autre solutions. Elle devait accepter le fait que sa fille réagisse ainsi, et tenter de profiter au mieux de sa soirée avec l'homme qu'elle fréquentait à présent. Quel était son nom déjà ? Ah oui : Jerry Barrett.

Elle quitta alors sa villa en sa compagnie, mais quelque chose manquait. Ses yeux n'avaient plus leurs étincelles d'auparavant. Celles dont ses iris étaient ornés lorsqu'elle sortait avec le Diagnosticien. Celles qu'elle avait perdu lorsqu'elle avait décidé de rompre …

**- Lisa, ça va ?  
>- Oui je … j'étais dans les pensées...<br>- Et tu pensais à quoi ?  
>- A … Rien …<strong>

Jerry acquiesça alors et aida la Doyenne à s'installer dans sa voiture. Il prit le volant, et ils s'éloignèrent de la villa. Le regard de la jeune femme s'attarda sur sa maison, jusqu'à ce que qu'elle ne puisse plus en distinguer les contours. Ces derniers temps, il lui semblait que tout n'était plus pareil autour d'elle. Comme si .. Comme si elle fuyait la vérité. Elle secoua alors la tête, cherchant à reprendre ses esprits.

Le véhicule se stoppa à un feu tricolore, tandis que l'Endocrinologue laissait ses yeux observer les alentours. Un vrombissement de moto, et elle sursauta. Était-ce lui ? Avait-il eu le cran de réapparaître à Princeton ?

_TBC ..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà, très très courte attente je sais, mais dans un élan de bonté soudain je me suis décidée à vous offrir le deuxième chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction. De plus, comme je vous l'ai dit auparavant, j'ai déjà 18 pages Open Office d'écrites pour cette fiction, j'ai donc toujours pas mal d'avance ^^  
>Tant que j'y suis, j'en profite pour répondre à "croux49" qui m'accorde son précieux temps chaque fois que je publie une suite. Etant donné que tu n'as pas de comptes FF, je ne peux pas te répondre directement. Mais voilà, je tenais à te remercier pour toutes tes reviews et ton soutien sans failles ! Et oui, je me suis aperçue qu'aucun auteur ne s'était encore attelé à l'écriture d'une fiction post 7x23 ? Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. En tout cas, la mienne, j'ai commencé à l'écrire aussitôt après l'avoir vu. C'était ma façon à moi de montrer mon mécontentement face à ce que je qualifierais de "grand n'importe quoi". Tout comme toi, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que la saison 8 va nous réserver. Personne ne sait rien à ce sujet. Mais oui, si elle pouvait se dérouler comme elle se déroulera dans ma fiction, ça serait pas mal ! Car je ne peux encore rien te dévoiler à ce sujet, mais je sais déjà en grande partie tout ce qui se déroulera dans "<strong>You're in my veins ...<strong>" . Et ça promet d'être intéressant [du moins, pour ma part. Après, j'espère que a vous plaira aussi !]  
>Sur ce, encore merci de lire toutes mes fictions, merci pour vos reviews qui me poussent à continuer, et merci pour tout ! Bonne lecture !<br>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chap' 2 : <em>**

L'engin motorisé se stoppa à leur hauteur. Elle lâcha alors un soupir de soulagement. Ouf,ce n'était pas lui. Pourtant, étrangement, au fond d'elle, elle était partagée entre l'envie de le jeter en prison s'il l'approchait pour avoir mis sa vie en danger et détruit une partie de sa façade, et celle de le voir, de sentir ses bras si forts l'enserrer et la protéger. Décidément, il ne voulait pas quitter son esprit, même parti il parvenait à obnubiler ses pensées.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, et Jerry se gara non loin de l'entrée du restaurant. Il l'aida à sortir et ils s'installèrent à leur table. Un serveur leur apporta le menu, leur laissant faire leur choix. Lisa faisait mine de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle allait prendre, afin de ne pas croiser le regard de l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Pendant que leurs plats respectifs étaient en préparation, Barrett tenta d'instaurer un dialogue entre eux. Sans réel succès. Il posait les questions, elle y répondait brièvement. Cela n'allait pas plus loin.

Elle bénit alors le serveur lorsque celui-ci arriva avec les assiettes au moment même où Jerry allait se risquer à oser une question sur le dernier petit-ami de la jeune femme. Ce dernier se ravisa alors en constatant combien la Doyenne était embarrassée.

**- Tu es réellement sublime Lisa. **

C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire. Cinq mots ridicules. House lui, aurait trouvé mieux. Et au moins, il l'aurait fait rire.

Elle prit une longue respiration. Diable, elle ne parvenait vraiment pas à faire disparaître le Diagnosticien de sa tête ! C'était comme s'il avait laissé une marque en elle au feutre indélébile, afin que jamais elle ne l'oublie. Mais à présent, elle en souffrait affreusement, bien qu'elle fasse de son mieux au quotidien pour le cacher.

Ses yeux fixaient la grande vitre donnant sur l'extérieur. Comme si elle s'attendait à voir une silhouette boitillante débouler dans la rue. Elle ne se rendait même plus compte de ce qu'elle faisait, ce genre de choses étant devenues automatiques pour elle.

Le repas s'écourta, Lisa étant bien trop préoccupée par la réaction qu'avait eu sa fille vis-à-vis d'elle plus tôt en début de soirée. Jerry la déposa à nouveau chez elle, pensant ensuite pouvoir continuer, et approfondir leur rendez-vous. Il s'approcha alors de la jeune femme, s'apprêtant à l'embrasser sur le perron. Mais Rachel en décidé autrement, et lui lança un jouet en bois sur le torse. Il émit alors un petit cri de douleur tandis que l'enfant s'enfuit en courant et que la mère la fusilla du regard.

**- Excuses-la, elle est bizarre depuis quelques temps …  
>- C'est pas grave Lisa .. Il était temps que je parte de toute façon. En tout cas j'ai apprécié cette soirée en ta compagnie. <strong>

Elle lui offrit un sourire, et il se risqua à l'embrasser sur la joue, avant de remonter en voiture et de s'éloigner. L'Endocrinologue congédia alors la nourrice, avant d'apostropher la petite.

**- Rachel, viens voir Maman s'il-te-plait, je dois te parler !**

L'enfant, pressentant que les choses allaient mal se passer pour elle, préféra se cacher sous le lit de la jeune femme. Mais c'était peine perdue, car Cuddy ne tarda pas à la retrouver. Elle connaissait si bien sa fille, que la cachette de celle-ci lui avait semblé évidente. Elle la fit s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

**- Je ne suis pas DU TOUT fière de toi Rachel. C'est mal de jeter des jouets comme ça sur les gens ! Très mal !  
>- Mais il est méchant !<br>- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Jerry est quelqu'un de très gentil.  
>- Non ! Il a voulu te faire un bisou sur la bouche ! Alors que y a que House le pirate qui a le droit !<strong>

Lisa fut surprise par les propos de son enfant. Car cette dernière venait de lui montrer l'attachement qu'elle portait à House. Lisa ne pût alors s'empêcher de prendre sa fille sur ses genoux et de la serrer dans ses bras.

**- Ne refais plus jamais ça, d'accord ?  
>- Je veux voir House.<br>- Il … est très occupé en ce moment, alors tu pourras le voir quand il aura moins de travail.**

Rachel afficha alors un sourire enfantin, et hocha la tête. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre sa mère, et ferma les yeux, sombrant peu dans le sommeil.

Lisa regardait le petit ange dans ses bras en se mordant la lèvre. Elle s'en voulait de lui mentir, de lui donner de faux espoirs. De lui faire croire des choses pareilles, de lui faire espérer passer du temps avec le Diagnosticien alors qu'elle s'était promis de le jeter en prison à la minute même où il approcherait. Elle ravala ses larmes, serrant la fillette contre sa poitrine. Elle devait être forte. Et puis Rachel finirait peut-être par oublier House un jour …

Ou pas.

La jeune femme ne voulant pas réveiller sa fille, elle décida de l'allonger à côté d'elle dans le lit après avoir enfilé son pyjama. Elle caressait les cheveux de celle-ci, ne trouvant pas le sommeil.

Finalement, au bout d'une heure, Morphée eut raison d'elle, et elle s'endormit en tenant la petite main de Rachel. Ses boucles entouraient son visage d'une pureté cristalline, elle était paisible, elle était calme. Tout comme lorsque Greg la regardait dormir dans ses bras, qu'il sentait son cœur battre contre le sien, qu'il sentait sa poitrine se soulevait au grès de sa respiration.

Wilson était allongé dans son lit, bien au chaud dans son appartement devenu un peu grand pour lui depuis que Sam était partie. Il fixait le plafond, ne parvenant pas à s'endormir. Son poignet lui faisait mal, son entorse étant bien présente. A cet instant, il maudissait House. Car c'était de sa faute si l'oncologue avait chuté sur son poignet pour éviter la voiture et avait maintenant une belle grosse entorse. Surtout que cet enfoiré avait disparu on-ne-sait-où, sans donner aucune nouvelle ! Mais malgré le fait que son meilleur ami lui en veuille, celui-ci ne s'inquiétait pas moins pour lui. Lui qui faisait parti de ceux qui connaissaient le mieux le Diagnosticien, il avait été pourtant fort surpris de la réaction que celui-ci avait eu. Pourquoi, oui pourquoi défoncer le mur de Cuddy ? Surtout pour lui rendre une simple brosse … Il avait risqué de mettre la vie de celle qu'il aimait en danger, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? James n'y comprenait plus rien. House avait sans doute agi sur un coup de folie, mais d'ordinaire il n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose, qui porterait préjudice à la Doyenne. D'ordinaire, il aurait veillé à sa sécurité, il ne serait pas allé jusque là …

Dans l'esprit de l'oncologue, ça ne ressemblait pas à House. Aurait-ce été un coup de son Double, de son Clone Diabolique qui aurait décidé de pourrir la vie du Diagnosticien en lui retirant ce qu'il avait de plus précieux dans sa vie ? Oulah, James manquait sérieusement de repos pour songer à de tels hypothèses sans queue ni tête. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot, cherchant une position confortable. Il saisit son Iphone, et composa un numéro. Qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis le temps. Il approcha le téléphone de son oreille avec sa main valide, et attendit que quelqu'un décroche.

Les sonneries se suivirent, sans que personne ne réponde. Il tomba sur la messagerie, mais raccrocha. Non, il ne voulait pas lui laisser de messages. Il voulait lui parler au téléphone, avoir ses réponses en live. Surtout que, le connaissant, son interlocuteur n'écouterait même pas le message s'il lui en laissait un.

Wilson reposa alors son Iphone sur sa table de chevet, et tenta à nouveau de trouver le sommeil. Il réessayerait de le joindre demain matin …

La nuit fut d'ailleurs courte pour lui. Il ne dormit que quelques heures, d'un sommeil très peu réparateurs. D'importants cernes s'étaient dessiné sous ses yeux d'un marron pur, il n'en pouvait vraiment plus de s'inquiéter autant pour un con qui les avait subitement abandonné. Pour un con qui semblait ne s'être jamais soucié d'eux. Il saisit son téléphone, vérifiant ses appels et messages. Rien, toujours rien.

Il se leva, jeta son portable sur le lit et alla se doucher. L'eau ruisselante lui permit de se réveiller totalement, et la fraîcheur de celle-ci lui permit de 'paraître' un peu plus en forme. Il fallait qu'il soit présentable pour le travail, il avait une réputation à tenir et des patients à voir alors mieux fallait ne pas se présenter en zombie tout droit sorti du cimetière, non ?

Il se vêtit rapidement, et se passa un rapide coup de brosse histoire de maîtriser les trois poils qu'il avait sur le caillou. Puis il prit son sac avec ses dossiers, ses clés de voiture et de maison, et sortit. Il monta dans son véhicule, et démarra. Direction le Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

Il franchit les portes d'entrée de l'hôpital en avance, comme toujours. Autour de lui, tout paraissait plus calme. Moins agité. Et c'était comme ça depuis le départ de House. Coïncidence ironique ?

Il passa devant le bureau de sa Supérieure, voulant voir comment elle allait. Le départ de son meilleur élément et le choc qu'elle avait eu ce jour là l'avait profondément affecté, bien qu'elle tente du mieux qu'elle puisse de le dissimuler. Mais il ne l'y trouva pas. Peut-être avait-elle décidé de faire un tour dans les étages, ou bien d'arriver un peu plus tard pour rester un peu avec sa fille.

Ce fut pourquoi Wilson se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Mais lorsque les portes de ceux-ci s'ouvrirent devant lui, il changea d'option. Ce matin, il prendrait les escaliers, cela l'aiderait peut-être à être de meilleure forme.

Tandis qu'il escaladait les marches une à une, son esprit cogitait au ralenti. Cherchant désespérément un horaire où il aurait une chance qu'House soit réveillé et qu'il décroche. Déjà, pas avant 10h. Sinon il pouvait être sur de tomber encore et encore sur le répondeur.

Il parvint à son étage avant même d'avoir réussi à trouver une solution à ce qui le tracassait. Il hésita à pousser la porte, et préféra s'asseoir sur la dernière marche, la tête dans les mains. Décidément, même parti loin, House lui pourrissait la vie.

Les gens ne se souciaient que très peu de la présence à cet endroit même du cancérologue. Normal me direz-vous dans notre société actuelle où l'on devient de plus en plus individualiste, où on ne pense qu'à soi et peu importe les autres. Ils passaient à côté de lui, certains même le bousculant, mais tout le monde s'en foutait. Pas même de pardon, pas un mot. Ils laissaient le médecin à ses réflexions, sans sympathie à son égard.

Lisa arriva quelques minutes après son chef d'oncologie, tenant sa fille par la main, cette dernière ayant tenu à accompagner sa mère au travail. Dans l'espoir de voir le Diagnosticien bien sûr. Et devant la bouille si adorable et attendrissante de Rachel, la jeune femme avait fini par céder. N'osant pas même lui avouer qu'elle ne risquait pas de le trouver ici.

La Doyenne rejoignit rapidement son bureau, la fillette trottinant devant elle. Elle ouvrit la porte, laissant l'enfant entrer la première. Et étrangement, lorsqu'elle pénétra à son tour, elle fouilla la pièce du regard. Comme pour vérifier si House n'y était pas présent, comme il le faisait parfois. AVANT. Réflexe de la jeune femme, qui se maudit alors ensuite en songeant que JAMAIS plus il ne reviendrait dans les parages. Ou alors il finirait en prison.

Rachel se jeta sur le divan de l'office, balançant ensuite ses jambes dans le vide. Bien décidée à attendre son pirate préféré. Elle ne bougeait plus, bien sage. L'Endocrinologue prit alors aisément place derrière son ordinateur, un pincement au cœur toutefois présent. Elle s'en voulait vraiment de lui mentir …

Wilson quand à lui, avait fini par rejoindre son service. Il avait posé ses affaires, allumé son ordinateur. Il grogna contre celui-ci qui ne se connectait pas assez rapidement à internet à son goût, s'impatientant en tapant ses doigts contre le meuble en ébène. Hallelujah, son macbook se connecta enfin ! Aussitôt, il se précipita sur sa boîte e-mail. Dans l'espoir d'en avoir un de Greg. Mais son excitation retomba aussitôt lorsqu'il consulta celle-ci. Des tas d'e-mails, mais aucun de son meilleur ami. Il ne donnait vraiment plus de signes de vie depuis l'incident …

L'heure du déjeuner arriva, et la faim se fit sentir pour le petit criquet qui décida d'aller se restaurer à la cafétéria. Avec de la chance, peut-être tomberait-il sur Cuddy, compagnie qui lui permettrait de se sentir un peu moins seul. Parce qu'un seul plus une seule, normalement ça fait deux ensemble. Ou alors ça fait un seul & une seule qui se tiennent compagnie solitairement. Enfin bref, nous nous égarons, revenons à nos moutons.

Il poussa les portes à battants, offrant alors à sa vue la foule habituelle présente à cette heure-ci. Il chercha sa Patronne du regard tandis qu'il s'avançait vers la file pour acheter son repas. Aucune trace d'elle. C'était bien parti pour qu'il doive manger seul … Seul comme il l'était depuis le départ soudain suite à l'acte irraisonné de son meilleur ami. Seul comme il se sentait depuis que tout avait brusquement changé ...

_TBC ... _


	3. Chapter 3

_Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me touche à un point que vous ne pouvez imaginer ! Et comme la plupart sont anonymes, je réponds ici ;) J'espère en tout cas ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre !_  
><em><strong><span>sagmig :<span>** merci ! Je suis contente que tu aimes mon récit, et l'attachement que porte Rachel à House, ainsi que notre propre Wilson qui semble totalement perdu dans ses réflexions. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !_  
><em><strong>house's fan:<strong> merci ! J'ai essayé de faire une Rachel assez ressemblante au 7x22, où on a pu voir qu'elle tenait à House. Et oui, je dois bien avoué que le 6x22 avait pas mal inspiré les fictions, tandis que le 7x23 n'a que peu de fictions. En tout cas, j'espère bien que les scénaristes vont se rendre compte de la nullité [si je puis me permettre] de cet épisode, qui pour moi n'a ni queue ni tête. Et encore merci, c'est ce genre de soutien qui me pousse à continuer :)_  
><em><strong><span>djnoe :<span>** ravie que tu ais pu t'accrocher à ma fic, j'espère que la suite sera assez satisfaisante à ton goût !_  
><em><strong>lolo :<strong> J'avoue que je prends plaisir à faire un Wilson totalement perdu dans ses réflexions, une Rachel qui pique des crises pour voir House, et une Cuddy qui ne parvient toujours pas à tourner la page. Parce que sérieusement, je les verrais bien comme ça dans la série. M'enfin,connaissant les scénaristes et leurs travaux de ses dernier temps ..._  
><em><strong><span>croux49<span> :** alors là, des choses j'en ai à te dire ! Tu fais partie des reviews qui me touchent le plus. Déjà, parce que tu review à chaque fois, tu me soutiens à chaque suite postée. Alors un grand merci ! Tu me vois particulièrement heureuse que tu trouves mes idées fantastiques, que tu aimes autant mon style. Tu me dis t'être posée les même questions que Wilson & Cuddy, je comprends donc que je ne fais pas fausse route dans mes propos, et ça m'encourage à poursuivre ! Et le fait que tu trouves leurs sentiments véridiques me laisse présumer que ce que je veux faire ressentir dans ma fic', j'y parviens. Car je tiens à mettre un point d'honneur à souligner les sentiments, les émotions qu'ils ressentent suite au départ précipité, soudain, incompréhensible de House. Tu me vois fière que tu sois accro à moi, ça me touche au plus profond de mon être ! Et ça me pousse à poursuivre, encore et encore. Et oui, j'ai promis que la suite serait intéressante, et j'espère que tu la trouveras à ton goût ! A vrai dire, j'ai déjà pas mal d'avance sur Open Office, et le passage que j'écris actuellement promet de vous plaire ! Mais je ne peux encore rien dire dessus, ou je gâcherais la surprise ! Et du courage, si tu continue à me soutenir de la sorte, j'en aurais toujours !_  
><em>Alors encore merci pour vos reviews, ça me donne le courage, l'envie de poursuivre mon écriture ! Sur ce, j'arrête là le blabla, et je vous laisse lire la suite, comme promis ! ET à bientôt :)<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chap' 3<em>**

Alors que la cuisinière lui tendait son steak frites, il entendit une petite voix enfantine qu'il reconnaîtrait parmi mille. Suivi de près par le claquement singulier de talons sur le sol. Il se retourna, et croisa le regard bleu-gris de la jeune femme, qu'il invita à passer à côté de lui, lui donnant ainsi sa salade habituelle. Elle le remercia par un sourire, et ils passèrent ensemble à la caisse où ils réglèrent leurs repas avant d'aller s'installer à une table sur le côté. Rachel suivit les deux médecins, son regard de petite fille fouillant la pièce entière à la recherche de celui qu'elle considérait comme un père.

Ils s'assirent tous les trois, les deux médecins commençant à avaler leur repas. L'enfant elle, ne voulait pas commencer. Elle voulait attendre House. Et elle était bien décidé à ne rien avaler tant qu'il ne serait pas arriver.

Les minutes s'écoulaient, et la petite était bien décidée à ne pas abandonner. Wilson et la jeune mère s'adressaient des regards désolés, tant ils craignaient la déception dont allait souffrir Rachel. Mais ils ne parvenaient pas à se dire à eux-même qu'House était définitivement parti, alors comment voulez-vous qu'ils l'expliquent à une enfant de trois ans, pleine d'espoir?

**- Rachel, manges un peu s'il-te-plait ..  
>- Non je veux pas ! Je veux House !<br>- Rachel, il doit sans doute aider dans un autre hôpital où on a eu besoin de lui, alors manges un peu, tu l'attendras après !**Mentit Cuddy.

La petite Cuddy se ravisa alors, et se tourna tête baissée vers son assiette. Elle mangea peu, l'appétit lui manquait. En plus Maman se savait pas la faire manger comme House le faisait !

Pendant ce temps, dans une maison un peu éloignée de la ville de Princeton, une femme parlait avec son interlocuteur au téléphone. Installée confortablement dans son canapé, le portable à l'oreille, elle parlait très distinctement.

**- « Non, c'est encore trop tôt. Vous verriez tout capoter si vous apparaissiez maintenant. Et vous finiriez automatiquement en prison. Non, il faut quelque chose de plus … De plus en douceur. De plus dissimulé. Il ne faudra rien précipiter, prendre le plus possible de précautions. Et surtout, lui laisser le temps de réfléchir ... »**

Elle marqua alors une pause, laissant à son interlocuteur le temps de lui expliquer certaines choses.

**- « Elle ne doit pas savoir que vous êtes dans le coin. Elle doit tout ignorer, et encore moins savoir que je suis dans la combine. Alors n'essayez pas non plus de joindre l'oncologue, il a l'air trop bavard à mon goût, et il serait capable de cracher le morceau. Tout ça doit rester entre vous et moi. »**

Elle entendit alors une voiture arriver, et se regarda discrètement par la fenêtre. Diable, c'était Lisa qui arrivait !

**- « Je dois vous laisser, je vous rappellerez plus tard, elle débarque. Non, c'est moi qui vous joindrait, ça vaut mieux. Car si vous appeliez et que c'est elle qui répondait, tout notre plan serait foutu. A plus tard. »**

Elle reposa le combiné au moment même où Cuddy frappa à la porte. Elle alla alors lui ouvrir, étonnée que celle-ci vienne lui rendre visite.

**- Maman j'ai … j'ai un service à te demander …** balbutia Cuddy en pénétrant dans la villa de sa mère.  
><strong>- Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas venu pour prendre de mes nouvelles, mais pour me demander quelque chose .<strong>

Arlène invita son aînée à prendre place sur le canapé, avant de faire de même.

**- Voilà Maman, je dois sortir ce soir et … Et Marina ne peut pas me garder Rachel, et Wilson est pris. Alors je me demandais si …  
>- Si je pouvais te la garder. Mais tu n'as pas songé que moi aussi je pouvais avoir un peu envie de sortir non ?<br>- Si bien sûr mais … J'en ai vraiment besoin. Et je te demande rarement de faveurs à ce que je sache ! Je me débrouille toujours par moi-même !**

La jeune femme fuyait le regard de sa mère. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui avouer la raison de sa sortie. Elle ne voulait pas même s'avouer à elle-même ce que cette soirée lui réservait.

**- Juste pour cette nuit, s'il-te-plait. Je peux même te déposer moi-même à la maison, et je te ramènerai chez toi demain après manger. Mais acceptes, s'il-te-plait.**

La retraitée fit alors mine de réfléchir, quand bien même elle savait quoi répondre.

**- C'est d'accord. Juste pour cette fois. Mais j'espère que ta fille n'ait pas malade, j'ai horreur de ça !  
>- Merci, merci Maman. Prépares quelques affaires, je t'amène tout de suite.<strong>

Pendant que sa fille attendait sur le canapé, Arlène partit prendre un sac. Elle n'avait pas accepté pour rien, elle avait un plan derrière la tête …

Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, la retraitée fut fin prête. Lisa lui prit son sac, tandis que sa mère fermait la porte à clé. Ensemble, elle montèrent en voiture, direction la villa pavillonnaire de Cuddy fille. Les deux femmes se turent durant tout le trajet, n'ayant pas vraiment grand chose à se dire.

A peine le seuil de la maison franchi, Rachel débarqua comme une furie. Mais la déception lue sur son visage fût grande lorsqu'elle vit qui venait d'entrer. Certes, c'était sa grand-mère, mais elle s'était attendue à quelqu'un d'autre … Elle retourna toute penaude dans sa chambre, ne prenant même pas la peine de saluer les deux femmes.

**- La politesse, ta fille ne la connaît plus ?  
>- Elle est bien élevée d'ordinaire, mais depuis quelques temps, elle n'est plus comme avant …<br>- Tu n'es jamais avec elle, normal qu'elle se comporte de la sorte ! Tu as une fille, mais tu passes plus de temps au travail. Normal que tu ne saches pas bien l'éduquer !**

**- Ne commences pas avec ça Maman ! Je passe autant de temps que possible avec elle, je l'aime plus que tout !**

Et voilà qu'à peine avec elle, sa mère se mêlait déjà de tout et critiquait tout ce que sa fille faisait ou entreprenait.

L'heure tournait, et il fût temps pour la jeune femme de s'éclipser, après avoir fait une brève bise sur la joue de sa fille qui, une fois de plus, lui en voulait de l'abandonner ainsi.

Il ne restait alors plus qu'Arlène et sa petite-fille dans la villa bien silencieuse. La retraitée se saisit alors de son téléphone, et composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait bien.

**- « L'oiseau a quitté le nid pour cette nuit. »  
>- « C'est quoi ce code foireux ? »<strong> Répondit son interlocuteur.  
><strong>- « L'oisillon est à côté. Et j'ai pas envie qu'elle fasse planter notre plan. »<br>- « Elle sait mentir, croyez moi. »  
>- « Mais elle vous demande et fait des crises à l'oiseau pour vous voir. Alors si l'oiseau remarque le retour du comportement normal de celle-ci, elle se doutera de quelque chose. Et tout tombera à l'eau, ce que je souhaiterai éviter. »<br>- « Vous ne sembliez pas m'aimer avant, alors pourquoi m'aidez à faire tout ça maintenant pour la reconquérir ? »  
>- « Parce que j'ai bien remarqué que vous étiez le seul qui lui convient. A mon grand regret auparavant. Mais vous n'êtes pas aussi méchant que vous le laissez voir, l'oiseau en est la preuve. »<strong>

Un léger blanc s'installa, l'interlocuteur ne sachant plus quoi dire. Les paroles de Cuddy mère l'avaient … Touchés, il faut l'avouer.

Mini-Cuddy se rapprocha de sa grand-mère. Il lui semblait avoir reconnu la voix qui discutait avec cette dernière … Un large sourire orna ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'approcha du combiné.

**- HOUSEEEEEEEEEE !**S'exclama-t-elle en direction du téléphone.

Arlène sembla pâlir un instant.

**- « Passez-la moi s'il-vous-plaît »**demanda la voix masculine en direction de la retraitée.

Elle s'exécuta, et tendit le combiné à l'enfant qui s'en saisit et le colla aussitôt à son oreille !

**- « Alors petit chenapan, on fait des colères à Maman pour me voir ? »  
>- « Elle a dit qu'elle allait m'emmener te voir, mais elle le fait jamais ! »<strong> se plaignit l'enfant. **« Moi je veux te voir ! »**

House eut un léger sourire de l'autre côté du mobile. Lui qui n'aimait pas les enfants, il s'était finalement beaucoup attaché à cette charmante petite.

**- « Maman est pas là de toute la soirée ? »  
>- « Oui, elle est avec son nouvel ami. L'aimes pas moi ! Et Maman m'a engueulé parce que j'ai lancé un joujou sur son ventre de méchant corsaire ! »<strong>

De son côté, Greg se mit à rire. Décidément, cette petite allait être un bon allié pour lui !

**- « Repasses moi ta grand-mère s'il-te-plait petit chenapan, j'ai quelque chose à lui dire. »**

Arlène récupéra le combiné, la petite restant toutefois à ses côtés.

**- « Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée si je passe en vitesse ? Je pourrais voir le microbe, et puis déposer quelque chose discrètement pour sa mère … »  
>- « Si vous déposez quelque chose, elle saura que vous n'êtes pas parti. Elle vous fera retrouver et vous enverra directement en prison. C'est bien trop risqué. »<br>- « Il suffira de faire comme si vous ne m'aviez pas vu … Le microbe sait mentir, elle pourra me couvrir, je sais que ça la gênera pas de le faire pour moi ... »  
>- « J'espère pour vous ... »<br>- « Alors dîtes à Rachel que j'arrive ».**

Ils raccrochèrent, et House prit sa veste, ses clés, avant de rejoindre sa moto dans le garage. Il enfila son casque, monta sur la bécane, alluma le moteur, avant de filer sur la route direction la villa Cuddy. Aussitôt arrivé, il gara celle-ci de façon à ce que la jeune femme ne la remarque pas si jamais elle revenait plus tôt que prévu.

Il boita jusqu'au porche, et frappa. Il entendit alors des petits pas se précipiter à l'entrée, suivis par d'autres plus imposants. On lui ouvrit la porte, et une mini-silhouette se précipita sur lui. Il manqua de tomber à la renverse, et pût tout juste s'appuyer à sa canne pour ne pas trébucher.

**- Hey petit chenapan, doucement avec les infirmes !**

La fillette serra alors ses petits bras autour du cou du médecin, qui salua de la tête son 'ex belle-mère'. Ils rejoignirent tous les trois le salon, où House se laissa tomber sur le divan avec mini-Cuddy dans les bras. Il se massa un instant la jambe, avant de reporter son attention sur les deux Cuddy présentes.

**- Tu devras pas dire à Maman que tu m'as vu, ok ? Ça doit rester un secret entre nous trois, ta Maman ne doit rien savoir**, confia-t-il à l'enfant, qui hocha aussitôt la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Arlène jeta un bref coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Il était temps de préparer le repas et de faire manger Rachel. Elle s'éclipsa alors sans bruits dans la cuisine, s'affairant alors à mitonner le dîner.

**- House, pourquoi Maman elle sort la nuit avec son nouvel ami et pas avec toi ?  
>- Disons que .. Ta mère a décidé que je n'étais plus vraiment son ami … Alors elle se cherche un nouvel ami qui pourrait faire ton papa.<br>- Mais j'ai déjà un papa ! Toi !  
>- Je suis pas ton père Rachel. Je ne le serais jamais. Ta mère et moi, on est plus amis comme avant.<br>- Tu aimes plus Maman ?  
>- Si, bien sûr que si ! Mais c'est … Compliqué …<strong>

La fillette fixait le médecin droit dans les yeux, ne comprenant pas tout. Elle souffrait de son absence, tout comme souffrait sa mère. Elle avait beau avoir trois ans, elle comprenait la situation. Du moins, elle comprenait ce qui se passait, sans pour autant saisir l'histoire en totalité.

**- Et pourquoi tu viens plus à la maison avec Maman ?  
>- Parce que .. J'ai fait des bêtises, alors elle m'en veut. Elle ne veut plus me voir.<br>- Maman elle ment, elle veut te voir ! Des fois la nuit, elle pleure Maman. Quand je suis au dodo, je l'entends pleurer. Mais je vais pas la voir parce qu'elle veut être seule. C'est ce qu'elle a dit à Tata.  
>- A Tata ? Julia ?<br>- Oui. Et tata Julia elle a dit à Maman qu'elle allait lui trouver un nouveau chéri. Mais moi je veux pas!**

Alors comme ça, c'était Julia qui poussait son aînée à se trouver quelqu'un d'autre. House avait envie de l'égorger. Car c'était de sa faute si il avait détruit la façade de Cuddy par jalousie après l'avoir vu en compagnie de cet homme alors qu'ils venaient à peine de parler et de se prouver d'une certaine façon qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à aller de l'avant à cause de leurs sentiments communs encore présents.

Ils furent alors interrompus par la retraitée qui vint les prévenir que le repas était prêt. Ils se mirent tout trois à table, ne parlant que très peu durant le temps où Rachel fut en leur compagnie. Puis, lorsqu'elle sortit de table au moment du café pour aller jouer un peu dans le salon, Arlène & Greg purent enfin parler tranquillement.

**- Rachel m'a avoué que c'était une idée de votre deuxième fille que de la pousser dans les bras d'un autre.  
>- Ça ne m'étonne pas de Julia. Elle précipite bien trop souvent les choses. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle qui ait poussé Lisa à fréquenter ce jeune homme qui m'inspire peu confiance.<br>- Vous avez une idée de comment s'en débarrasser ? Parce que j'en aurais bien moi, mais déjà que Cuddy m'a menacé de me jeter en prison si j'étais dans les parages, si je tue son nouveau prétendant, là elle ne me le pardonnera jamais.  
>- Et bien, il va falloir la jouer plus … Finement.<strong>

Ils baissèrent ensuite la voix, Cuddy-mère dévoilant ainsi à son ex beau-fils son plan.

Ils se faisait tard, Rachel commençait à être fatiguée. Il était temps de la coucher … Alors elle prit automatiquement la main de House, l'entraînant avec elle dans la chambre. Il comprit aussitôt le message, et aida l'enfant à se mettre au lit.

**- Et souviens toi, pas un mot à Maman hein …** murmura-t-il en caressant les cheveux de la fillette. **Elle ne doit pas savoir que je suis venu, ou je ne pourrais plus revenir avant très longtemps …  
>- Tu vas vite revenir me voir ? Pourquoi tu pars ? Pourquoi tu fais pas une surprise à Maman en restant ?<br>- Je … Je peux pas. C'est encore trop tôt. Je veux que ce soit parfait, et tu dois m'aider en gardant le secret. Ça reste entre toi, et moi.**

Il embrassa la petite sur le front, avant d'éteindre sa lumière et allumer sa veilleuse.

**- Je te promets de revenir te voir au plus vite …**

Il boita ensuite en direction du salon. Il avait mal à la jambe, vraiment mal … Il sortit alors deux comprimés de Vicodin, qu'il avala d'un coup. Il constata alors qu'il s'était arrêté juste devant la …

_TBC ..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Je m'excuses d'avoir autant tarder les gens ! Mais bon, période de vacances oblige, je pouvais moins être présente. Surtout quand on passe deux semaines du côté de Perpignan !Bref, dès que possible j'avançais dans mes fictions, et au final, j'ai déjà écrit 38 pages pour celle-ci [et c'est pas terminé !] Mais n'ayant pas d'accès wifi au camping, j'ai du faire face aux caprices de ma clé 3G qui n'était pas toujours partante pour aller sur FanFiction [non mais je vous jure, c'est pas faute de l'avoir grondé de multiples fois !]. Bref, de retour dans les Alpes [parce que le vrai retour dans ma maison dijonaise n'est pas encore pour maintenant LOL], j'en profite donc pour vous poster la suite, et répondre auparavant à quelques reviews anonymes._  
><em><strong>Lolo : <strong> D'abord, merci pour ta review ! ^^ Et à ce que je vois, l'alliance Arlène / House te plaî qu'ils sont tout autant tordus l'un que l'autre, alors je trouve que leur alliance est super ^^ Et désolé de mettre montrer aussi sadique en coupant là, mais je le devais pour entretenir mon légendaire suspence. En tout cas je me rattrape maintenant avec la suite :D_  
><em><strong>Croux49 :<strong> Ta review m'a énormément touché. Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse d'être ta Vicodin ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je te nomme "Supportatrice officielle de Mandie" ! Ça te va comme rôle ? Parce que tu m'encourages tout le temps, et ça ça me touche vraiment beaucoup. Et je vois que tu as compris ce que je voulais montrer. L'ombre de House qui plane au dessus de tous, et qui montre combien il laisse des traces indélébiles dans les mémoires. Et tout comme toi, l'épisode "Changes" m'a permis de voir qu'Arlène n'était pas aussi 'bitch' que je l'imaginais. Car les précédents épisodes l'avaient montré comme une mère dont la fille aînée ne la satisfaisait jamais, quoi qu'elle fasse. Il semblait même qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas. Et pourtant cet épisode a montré combien elle se souciait d'elle, combien elle avait compris que seul House pouvait rendre Lisa heureuse et comblée. Alors leur alliance m'a paru plus que meilleur ! Et tout cas, j'aime savoir qu'un sourire reste figé sur tes lèvres, et j'espère que cette suite le rendra d'autant plus grand ! En tout cas encore merci, et ton soutien me permet d'avoir déjà écrit 38 pages OpenOffice :D_  
><em>En fait, y a encore plein de reviews auquelles j'aurais voulu répondre, mais ça aurait été sans doute super long à tout répondre et je ne voulais plus vous faire autant languir xD Et puis, si vraiment vous voulez avoir un petit éclairci sur certains petits détails, n'hésitez pas à me demander, j'y répondrais ! Sur ce, bonne lecture les gens, et merci de votre soutien :D<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap' 4 : <strong>_

Il boita ensuite en direction du salon. Il avait mal à la jambe, vraiment mal … Il sortit alors deux comprimés de Vicodin, qu'il avala d'un coup. Il constata alors qu'il s'était arrêté juste devant … devant la porte de la chambre de sa Patronne. Il poussa celle-ci, observant les alentours. Rien n'avait changé ici … Il en profitait pour tout passer au crible fin. Il humait le parfum de la salle, fermant les yeux. Ça lui avait tellement manqué …

Il ouvrit les tiroirs uns à uns, admirant les vêtements de celle qui l'avait aimé, et qu'il aimait toujours. Cherchant la meilleure place pour son cadeau. Il fit ensuite glisser son doigt sur le rebord du lit de la jeune femme, avant de se laisser tomber dedans, plongeant alors son nez dans l'oreiller de celle-ci. Il se délectait de son parfum envoûtant, enivrant. Les yeux clos, il se revoyait dans ce lit. Il la revoyait à ses côtés, endormie dans ses bras.

Arlène avait parfaitement compris où se trouvait le Diagnosticien. Elle passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'observant. Il rouvrit les yeux, sentant le regard de la retraitée posé sur lui.

**- Lisa vous manque, n'est-ce pas.  
>- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point. J'ai besoin d'elle dans ma vie …<strong>

Au même moment, à quelques kilomètres de là, une silhouette féminine poussait la porte d'un appartement. Elle prit une grande respiration avant d'y pénétrer, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait bien personne à l'intérieur. Ça faisait quelque temps qu'elle n'était pas venue ici, mais rien n'avait changé. Son regard glissait sur les meubles, sur les murs, tandis qu'elle s'avançait à l'intérieur. Les larmes affluaient, elle avait envie de pleurer. Et pourtant, c'était elle qui avait pris la décision de venir ici. Parce que … Parce qu'elle en ressentait le besoin.

Elle se dirigeait à travers les pièces, connaissant l'appartement dans ses moindres recoins. Partout où elle passait, des tas de souvenirs rejaillissaient. Ce canapé, cette cuisine, cette salle de bains, cette baignoire, cette chambre, cette penderie, ce lit. Surtout ce lit … Elle laissa glisser son doigt sur le rebord, puis sur les draps. Froissés comme toujours. Elle s'assit alors sur le bord, avant de faire retomber sa tête sur le matelas. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'oreiller, alors qu'elle était au bord de l'explosion de larmes. SON oreiller. A lui. Elle s'en saisit, nichant sa tête à l'intérieur. Son parfum y demeurait encore, son parfum réconfortant, rassurant, envoûtant.

**- Greg vous manque, n'est-ce pas.**

Elle sursauta, se tournant vers la carrure masculine appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendue arriver !

**- Je …** Bafouilla-t-elle.  
><strong>- Ne cherchez pas d'explications Lisa, je sais.<strong>

Elle laissa alors ses pupilles bleues-grises rencontrer celles de l'homme venu en face d'elle.

**- Je lui en veux Wilson. Mais il me manque ce con …**

L'oncologue vint alors s'installer à côté de la jeune femme, la prenant dans ses bras. Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, tentant vainement de la réconforter.

**- Personne ne sait où il est, il a disparu depuis cet incident …  
>- Je sais Cuddy, je sais. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles non plus de lui, et pourtant j'ai tout essayé.<br>- J'ai promis de le jeter en cabane s'il m'approche, et pourtant c'est moi qui fait intrusion dans son appartement parce qu'il me manque. C'est totalement idiot …**

Wilson prit le menton de son amie, plantant ses iris dans les siennes.

**- C'était la chose à faire que de porter plainte contre lui. Il a mis nos vies en danger, il a totalement détruit la façade de votre villa. Mais malgré tout, vous l'aimez encore. Vous ne parvenez pas à passer à autre chose.**

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, une larme dévalant sa joue cristalline. Tout s'entrechoquait dans sa tête, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, quelles décisions prendre.  
><strong><br>- J'ai besoin de lui dans ma vie …**

Il lui caressait doucement l'échine, se voulant rassurant.

**- Vous devriez rentrer, vous semblez bien fatiguée. Vous êtes venue en taxi ?  
>- Non je … Mon rendez-vous m'attends en bas …<br>- Vous faîtes patienter votre rendez-vous en bas de votre ex-compagnon ? Il le sait ?  
>- N... Non.<br>- Alors dîtes lui que c'est moi qui vous ramène. Prétendez une urgence médicale.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Je ne veux pas qu'il vous voit dans cet état. Je ne veux pas qu'il comprenne pourquoi vous étiez là. Ou sinon vous perdiez votre chance avec lui.**

Un léger sourire vint se poser délicatement sur ses lèvres. Wilson était réellement un amour avec elle … Elle déposa alors une petite bise sur sa joue, pour le remercier.

Ils sortirent ensemble de l'immeuble, et se présentèrent devant la voiture de Jerry. Elle lui fit signe de baisser la vitre, et s'approcha pour lui parler tandis que son ami resta en retrait.

**- J'ai … Une urgence médicale, je dois partir de suite sur le terrain …** mentit-elle, fuyant le plus possible son regard sans qu'il le remarque.  
><strong>- Je te dépose à ton hôpital ?<strong> Lui proposa-t-il alors.  
><strong>- Non mon … Mon employé ici présent va s'en charger, puisqu'il doit aussi intervenir …<br>- Appelles moi une fois tout ça terminé, qu'on puisse se retrouver un peu tous les deux …  
>- O.. Ok<strong>, fit-elle à contre-coeur.

Jerry se pencha alors vers la fenêtre côté passager, cherchant les lèvres de la jeune femme. Inconsciemment, elle se recula à cet instant. Barrett se détacha alors de la fenêtre ouverte, se réinstallant au fond de son siège, demeurant muet. Il mit alors le contact, visiblement vexé. Lisa n'y fit guère attention, et retourna auprès de Wilson.

Celui ci n'eut pas besoin qu'elle dise quelque chose, qu'il lui indiqua du doigt l'emplacement de sa voiture. Il l'ouvrit à distance, l'invitant à monter en premier. Elle s'installa côté passager, et boucla sa ceinture. Sans un mot, sans une parole.

Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Il voyait combien elle était mal ces derniers temps. Depuis … depuis qu'House était parti. Comme si au fil et à mesure des jours, l'absence du Diagnosticien pesait de plus en plus lourdement sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

Tandis qu'il roulait, le regard de Lisa ne quittait pas le paysage. Mais elle n'y faisait guère attention, tellement plongée dans ses pensées. Tout à l'heure, dans l'appartement de son ex petit-ami, elle était bien. Durant les quelques instants qu'elle avait passé là-bas, elle avait senti sa présence. Elle avait pu sentir les dernières effluves de son parfum, toucher ses meubles qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Pendant quelques instants, elle avait eu l'impression de revenir plusieurs mois en arrière. Lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble. Lorsqu'elle venait chez lui après le travail, et que Rachel était avec sa nounou. Lorsque sa peau nue était dissimulée par les draps de son amant, et que ses bras la protégeaient de tout. Tout simplement lorsqu'elle était sienne. Et bien qu'elle n'en dise pas mot, tout seulement lui manquait. Énormément. Plus qu'elle ne l'aura imaginé …

Ils arrivèrent alors devant la villa, sans que Lisa ne s'en rende compte. Il se gara, et lui donna un léger coup dans le bras pour la faire réagir.

**- Hein ?** Fit-elle, tournant la tête vers lui, brusquement sortie de ses pensées.  
><strong>- On est arrivé Cuddy …<strong>

Elle sembla alors revenir à la réalité, réalisant qu'ils étaient bel et bien arrivés.

**- Oh oui pardon je …  
>- Ne vous excusez pas, ça arrive d'être dans la lune.<strong>

Elle mit alors la main sur la poignée, prête à ouvrir la portière. Elle adressa alors un dernier regard à son employé, avant de sortir du véhicule.

**- Merci Wilson …  
>- A demain Cuddy. <strong>

Elle referma la poignée, regardant alors l'auto s'éloigner. Lorsqu'elle n'en distingua plus les contours, elle se mit en route vers son porche. Elle fouilla son sac, mit la main sur ses clés, s'en saisit alors et les enfonça dans la serrure pour déverrouiller sa porte.

A l'intérieur, Arlène somnolait à moitié sur le divan. House lui, avait entendu le 'clic' sonore du verrou. Lisa arrivait … Il boita alors rapidement mais sans bruits vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Rachel, par laquelle il passa, la refermant alors du mieux qu'il pouvait depuis l'extérieur. Il remonta alors sur sa moto qui l'attendait non loin de là, et partit au plus vite. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on le remarque …

La jeune femme pénétra dans son salon après avoir auparavant déposé ses talons dans le préambule, et distingua la silhouette assoupie de sa mère. Sans bruit, elle déposa une couverture sur ses épaules, avant de rejoindre à tâtons sa chambre. Là, elle s'allongea un instant sur son lit, la tête dans les mains. Elle s'en voulait affreusement. Elle sentait chaque jour un vide se creuser un peu plus en elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle souffrait trop.

Elle saisit son Macbook, qui traînait dans un coin non loin de son lit. Aussitôt, elle ouvrit son journal en ligne, qu'elle avait eu tendance à délaisser ses derniers temps. Elle tapota quelques mots après avoir posé ses lunettes sur son nez, luttant pour ne pas laisser ses larmes prendre le dessus.

_« Une addiction. Il est devenu une addiction. Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ce besoin si présent de le voir ? Je lui en veux terriblement et pourtant .. Pourtant je veux qu'il soit là. Dans son appartement, rien n'a changé, rien n'a bougé. Je savais qu'il n'y serait pas, et pourtant je priais intérieurement pour qu'il y soit. C'est idiot je le sais, je m'en rends bien compte. C'est à cause de moi qu'il a quitté Princeton ainsi. C'est de ma faute si ... »  
><em>  
>Elle stoppa son écriture un instant, essuyant une larme qui lui avait échappé et qui commençait à rouler sur sa joue.<p>

_« Si tout cela est arrivé. Si je ne lui avais pas collé ce procès au cul et interdit de s'approcher, il serait peut-être venu s'excuser. Il a changé, je le sais. Pour moi il a fait des efforts. Mais je lui en ai peut-être trop demandé ... »_

A nouveau, elle arrêta quelques instants de tapoter sur les lettres. Mais cette fois, c'était pour essuyer l'amas de larmes qui brouillaient à présent sa vue.

_« Non. Les gens ne changent pas, il le dit lui même. Il a simplement du jouer un double jeu, histoire de me manipuler. Voilà, il a voulu me manipuler. Comme il l'a toujours fait avec tout le monde. »_

Ces mots-là, elle n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Mais elle voulait s'en persuader. Pour le détester, histoire de ne plus souffrir. Mais plus elle semblait le haïr, plus en réalité ses sentiments pour lui devenaient encore plus forts. C'était comme une boucle tortueuse sans fins …

_«Il ne reviendra plus. C'est un lâche. Il est parti. Il est toujours parti chaque fois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Il ne sait faire que ça. Fuir. Il ne reviendra jamais, je dois me faire une raison. J'ai perdu l'un des meilleurs médecins du pays, peu importe. Tout le monde est remplaçable... »  
><em>  
>Là, elle ne put plus étouffer ses sanglots. Car elle savait que ce qu'elle avait écrit n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges, un moyen vain d'évacuer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. De se persuader qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui, qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Mais ça ne marchait pas, car elle avait désespérément besoin de lui. Elle était désespérément amoureuse de lui …<p>

_TBC ..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me touche réellement ! J'en ai même reçu me disant que je pourrais être scénariste, alors autant vous dire que j'en suis vraiment touchée ! Alors comptez sur moi, je garderais mon portable non loin de moi en attendant un coup de fil de Shore et Jacobs qui me supplieront de venir leur prêter main forte et de remplacer à moi seule Hess et Yaitanes ! Et de ramener Lisa par la même occasion. [Je vous tiendrais au courant de cet appel hein ;)]  
><strong>croux49 : <strong>Ah non mais non ! Décidément avec mes suites je fais pleurer pas mal de monde. C'est pourtant pas dans mon intention ! Je vais même te dire qu'en écrivant la suite, j'ai moi même failli me mettre à pleurer tant j'étais prise dans mon récit. Ou alors j'avais une poussière dans les yeux, qui sait xD En tout cas, je suis totalement d'avis avec toi. La série a pendant 7 ans développer le personnage de Cuddy, qui allait de pair avec celui de House. Et du jour au lendemain, on nous le retire. Comment veulent-ils que la balance ne penche pas et qu'elle ne s'effondre pas sur elle-même. Mon récit me permet donc de la faire vivre encore et encore dans cet univers que jamais elle n'aurait du quitter. Je te remercie particulièrement d'apprécier mes idées. Tu sais, je fais de mon mieux pour trouver des choses qui vous plaisent, et qui me plaisent à moi aussi. Je fais de mon mieux, et je sais pas pourquoi, mais quoi que je fasse je me rends compte que je suis toujours en train de penser à ce que je vais mettre dans ma suite. A table, sous la douche, dans mon lit limite endormie, ... Je me suis même promis de ne pas finir cette fiction sitôt nos deux protagonistes ensemble, mais de la continuer en montrant comment ils parviendront à former de nouveau un couple avec tout ce qui s'y rapporte. Alors j'espère que cette dose de ta Vicodin suffira à ne pas provoquer une violente crise de manque en toi ! Et que cette suite ne te fera pas couler trop de larmes, parce que je préfère d'autant plus te savoir sourire ! Bon, "Supportrice officielle de Mandie", voici la suite !  
>MERCI POUR VOTRE SOUTIEN SANS FAILLES ! Bonne lecture à tous, et à la prochaine, en espérant que ceci vous plaise ^^ <em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chap' 5<em>**

Elle ne parvenait même plus à écrire, bien trop secouée par ses larmes. Elle referma alors son ordinateur, balança ses lunettes sur le fauteuil trônant un peu plus loin, et enfouit sa tête dans les draps. Elle maudissait le monde d'avoir créer un homme tel que House, elle se maudissait d'éprouver tant de choses pour lui. Elle martelait le matelas avec ses poings, elle avait envie de entendit alors des petits pas arriver, et s'arrêter sur le seuil de la porte. Mais elle ne bougea pas, ne voulant pas qu'on la voit dans cet état.

**- Mamaaaaaaaaaaan … **

Elle leva alors la tête vers sa fille, les yeux rougis, lui tendant les bras. Rachel vint s'y réfugier, nichant sa tête dans ses boucles ébènes.

**- Pourquoi tu pleures Maman ?  
>- Pour … Pour rien … Maman avait mal …<strong>

L'enfant plongea son regard dans le sien, retirant les dernières larmes sur le visage de la Doyenne. Cette dernière ravala ses sanglots, voulant se montrer forte pour elle. Elle ne devait pas se montrer faible …

**- Tu veux que je te fasse un bisou magique Maman ? Les bisous magiques, ils réparent tous les bobos !**

Cuddy lui embrassa alors le front. C'est fou comme cet enfant était adorable …

**- Tu as bobo où Maman ? Que je puisse te faire le bisou magique …  
>- Là …<strong>Fit-elle en montrant son cœur.

Alors, du haut de ses trois ans, Rachel Cuddy embrassa doucement la poitrine de sa mère, là où elle sentait battre son cœur. Elle espérait tellement que sa Maman n'aurait plus mal …

Lisa serrait fort contre elle son petit ange, la blottissant contre elle. Sentir la chaleur de son petit corps, son souffle chatouillant sa peau, elle adorait ça. C'était les moments les plus précieux qu'elle avait avec sa fille, et elle ne les échangerait pour rien au monde.

Elles restèrent de longues minutes l'une contre l'autre, et finalement la fillette s'endormit contre la poitrine de sa mère. N'osant plus bouger de peur de la réveiller, elle finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée elle aussi, encore toute habillée. Peu importe …

Le matin déposa son voile rayonnant sur la ville, baignant la chambre de Mlle Cuddy de lumière. Elle ouvrit un œil, et constata que Rachel dormait toujours à poings fermés, une main derrière la tête et l'autre dans les cheveux ébènes de sa mère. Sans mouvements brusques, elle parvint à s'en dégager et, une fois debout, elle se passa une main sur le visage. Elle devait avoir une sale tête, se souvenant encore que la veille, lorsqu'elle s'était enfin endormie, elle sanglotait encore en silence en repensant à LUI.

Elle quitta la pièce sans bruits, et se rendit dans la cuisine. Une odeur de café chaud enivrait déjà l'endroit, et ce ne fut qu'une fois ses yeux bien habitués à la clarté de l'endroit qu'elle distingua les contours enfin nets.

**- Tu t'es endormie toute habillée avec ta fille dans les bras, je n'ai pas osé te réveiller et t'envoyer te mettre dans une tenue plus à l'aise. En tout cas, bonjour Lisa …  
>- Bonjour Maman et .. Merci …<strong>

Elle s'approcha de celle-ci, apposant une brève bise sur sa joue. Elle s'installa ensuite à table, après avoir récupéré une tasse de café et quelques galettes de riz. Laissant le liquide lui brûler le palais, elle réfléchissait. Avait-elle fait le bon choix en le chassant d'une part de sa vie, et en le forçant presque à quitter la ville avec interdiction de l'approcher ?

Sans un mot, Arlène s'éclipsa de la cuisine, rejoignant alors le salon pour laisser sa file cogiter tranquillement. Elle voyait bien combien House lui manquait, combien ça la mettait dans tous ses états. Elle l'avait même entendu pleurer, puisqu'elle avait réveillé Rachel en douceur pour qu'elle aille la cajoler.

A des kilomètres de là, une moto était parquée devant une plage. Son conducteur marchait sur le sable fin, canne à la main. Les idées dans le vague, il laissait le vent fouetter son visage. Ses traits étaient fatigués, il avait roulé une bonne partie de la nuit. Mais c'était nécessaire, elle ne devait pas le savoir dans le coin, et encore moins apprendre qu'il était venu chez elle. Sinon, le plan volerait en éclats. Et cela ne devait en aucun cas arriver, ou jamais plus il n'aurait de chances de la récupérer.

Il s'assit alors, sa jambe lui faisant atrocement mal. Les yeux clos, il s'allongea dans l'étendue de sable fin. Fouillant sa poche, il en sortit une boîte, et goba deux comprimés à la suite. Il laissait son esprit divaguer, et dessiner mentalement les contours du visage de celle qu'il aimait. Il avait envie de la sentir près de lui, de plonger son regard dans le sien. De se perdre dans l'unité de ses formes. De sentir son souffle glisser sur sa peau. De caresser ses lèvres avec les siennes. De danser un ballet effréné en compagnie de sa langue. De faire glisser son doigt sur son corps, de s'en délecter. De lui mordiller l'oreille, avant d'y susurrer quelques mots. Il avait envie d'elle, il avait besoin d'elle.

Comme tirée de sa torpeur, la jeune femme posa ses yeux sur l'horloge présente dans la salle. 8h. Elle se leva, mit sa tasse dans l'évier, et rejoignit sa chambre à pas de velours, Rachel dormant toujours à poings fermés. Elle se dirigea vers sa commode, à la recherche de sous-vêtements propres. Mais à peine eut-elle plongée sa main à l'intérieur, qu'elle heurta un boîtier. Elle retint alors un cri d'étonnement, sortant la petite boîte d'entre ses strings et autres soutiens-gorges.

Sans bruits, elle quitta la chambre après avoir tout de même récupéré ses affaires, boîtier à la main. Une fois dans la salle de bains, elle posa le tout sur le côté, et fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire. Elle avait besoin d'un bon bain...

Tandis que la baignoire se remplissait peu à peu, le regard de la jeune femme était attiré par la petite boîte. Qui aurait bien pu mettre ça dans ses affaires ? Rachel ? Non, elle ne lui offrirait pas de telles choses. Jerry ? Elle ne l'avait jamais fait entrer dans sa chambre. Il n'était d'ailleurs jamais allé plus loin que le salon. Wilson ? Ok, il avait besoin d'une femme dans sa vie, mais il n'était pas désespéré à ce point ! House ? Non non non. Quelle idée ! Ça ne POUVAIT pas être lui. Ce n'était pas POSSIBLE. Il devait être loin d'ici, et ce n'était pas son genre. Et puis, il n'aurait pas risqué d'être jeté en prison pour un cadeau, ça aurait été ridicule !

Elle n'avait aucune idée de la provenance de ce cadeau. Aucune. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle remarqua de justesse que la baignoire était assez remplie. Elle coupa l'eau, se déshabilla, et se laissa glisser à l'intérieur. C'était si bon de sentir le liquide chaud lui chatouiller la peau, la réchauffer, l'envelopper. Mais ce n'était pas aussi bon que les bains qu'elle prenait avec House …

La tête calée contre le rebord, elle se saisit du boîtier, qu'elle ouvrit. Elle poussa alors un soupir d'étonnement, de stupéfaction. Le bijou était sublime ! Un pendentif en or accompagné de sa chaîne. Un cœur subliment sculpté, et magnifiquement décoré. Ça avait du coûter les yeux de la tête !

Elle reposa ensuite le bijou sur le bord du meuble, afin de se prélasser dans son bain. Les yeux clos, son esprit ne pensait qu'à une seule personne, même si elle se faisait offense en tentant vainement de se forcer à ne pas penser à lui. Lui. Toujours lui. Il obnubilait TOUJOURS son esprit. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à aller de l'avant ? Pourquoi tout la ramener toujours à lui ?

Sa peau commençait à se friper sous l'effet de l'eau, et elle se décida enfin à sortir. Une fois séchée, elle s'habilla, ses yeux ne quittant pas une seule seconde le pendentif. Il était si beau ! Elle l'attacha alors autour de son cou, l'admirant dans le miroir.

Elle quitta la salle d'eau, et retourna auprès de sa mère. Cette dernière, assise sur le canapé à regarder la télévision, observa sa fille prendre place à ses côtés.

**- Merci Maman …  
>- Pour ?<br>- Le pendentif. Il est sublime ! Enfin, .. Il est bien de toi, non ?**

Arlène sourit alors. Sa fille portait bel et bien le cadeau de House. Mais, ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire, il allait lui falloir mentir. Mentir ou leur plan serait réduit à néant.

**- J'espérais réellement qu'il te plaise, et je vois que c'est le cas …** Fit la retraitée, mine de rien.  
><strong>- S'il me plaît ? Tu parles ! Il est magnifique ! Il a du te ruiner !<br>- Alors là, ne comptes pas sur moi pour t'en dire le prix ! Plaisanta-t-elle alors.  
>- Et comment cette idée de le planquer dans mes sous-vêtements t'est-elle venu ?<br>- Une .. Une illumination, je me suis dit que tu ne t'y attendrais pas du tout. Vrai ?  
>- Oui …<strong>

La Doyenne s'approcha alors de sa mère, et la prit dans ses bras. C'était rare, mais là elle en avait trop envie. Cuddy-mère caressait alors le dos de son aînée, doucement. Profitant de l'avoir ainsi dans ses bras. Même si la raison était fausse … Mais sans doute que, quand le plan aurait fonctionné, elle la remercierait d'avoir tout mis en place. Mais pour le moment, mieux valait ne faire aucun faux pas.

La matinée était déjà presque terminée, et les deux femmes étaient installées dans le canapé à regarder des programmes sans grandes importances, avant qu'une petite silhouette courte-sur-pattes. Toute décoiffée, le pouce à la bouche, l'enfant vint se réfugier dans les bras ouverts de sa maman. Cette dernière la serra fort contre elle, embrassant son front.

Arlène se décida alors de rompre ce silence pesant, sachant éperdument qu'avec le sujet qu'elle introduirait, elle mettrait le doigt directement sur une corde sensible.

**- Dis moi Lisa, ça c'est passé comment alors hier ton rendez-vous ?  
>- Je … Je préférerais ne pas en parler ..<br>- C'était si pitoyable que ça chérie ?  
>- Non … Enfin il y a peu de chances que ça fonctionne avec lui …<br>- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
>- Je ne veux pas en parler, c'est tout …<br>****  
><strong>Au même moment, dans son appartement du centre-ville, Wilson faisait les cent pas. Ce loft lui paraissait si vide maintenant que ni House, ni Sam n'y cohabitaient plus avec lui. C'était devenu trop .. Trop grand pour lui. Il passa devant la chambre d'amis, où il s'arrêta inconsciemment. Rien n'avait bougé dans cette chambre. Tout était identique à lorsqu'il était encore là. Il se maudissait de l'avoir mis à la porte. Car, quoi qu'il en dise, House avait eu raison à propos de Carr. S'il l'avait écouté, il ne l'aurait peut-être pas perdu. Il serait peut-être toujours avec elle. Il ne serait pas aussi seul. Car maintenant, il avait à la fois perdu la femme qu'il aimait, et le meilleur ami qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Il n'en pouvait plus de cette solitude pesante. En plus, il lui semblait ne pas être le seul à en souffrir autant …

Il retourna dans le salon, se saisissant de son Macbook avant de se laisser tomber sur son canapé. Il alluma celui-ci, et ouvrit ses e-mails. Non, toujours aucun e-mail de lui … Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à son Iphone, vérifiant ses messages. Non, toujours rien non plus...

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi ne donnait-il plus signe de vie ? Pourquoi avait-il disparu de la sorte dans la nature ? Était-il mort ? Non ce … Ce n'était pas possible. Non, tous les scénarios probables, mais pas ça.

Il envoya son Macbook sur le fauteuil voisin, et se releva. Faisant à nouveau les cent pas, il essayait de comprendre. Pourquoi House avait-il réagi de la sorte ? Ça n'avait aucun sens … Défoncer un mur et donc largement abîmer une façade et une voiture pour rendre une brosse, c'est totalement idiot ! Bon OK, il fait souvent des trucs idiots. Mais pas à ce point. Surtout lorsque ça concerne Cuddy. Il aurait tout de même pu la blesser ! Sauf si .. Sauf s'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Qu'il savait qu'elle serait dans la pièce attenante au moment où il déboulerait. Mais c'était un peu fou, non ? Enfin, pas vraiment. Parce que lorsque votre meilleur ami teste un médicament encore à l'étude sur les rats, et que pour dissimuler ça il essaie de se retirer lui-même des tumeurs dans sa baignoire, on se dit qu'il est réellement prêt à tout.

Mais ce que Wilson ne comprenait pas, c'était le déclencheur de ce geste. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Des tas d'hypothèses, toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, se bousculaient dans sa tête, se cognaient, s'entrechoquaient, mais aucune ne demeurait valide. C'était un vrai mystère …

Il se perdait lui-même dans ses pensées. Ne se retrouvant plus dans le fouillis qui régnait dans le muscle qu'on appelle communément 'cerveau', et dont tout être humain normalement constitué dispose. Alors, inconsciemment, il se saisit à nouveau de son Macbook, et ouvrit une page internet.

Meetic. Bon, inscription obligatoire. Adresse e-mail ? Facile à remplir. Pseudo ? Hum... Il ne savait pas quoi choisir. _Bisounours_ ? Trop 'gnan-gnan' et trop commun.

Soudain, une idée lui vient...

_TBC ..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Tout d'abord, je tiens particulièrement à m'excuser. La suite était déjà prête depuis quelque temps, mais chaque fois je continuais d'écrire la suite sans penser à en poster une partie. Et puis, les vacances ont touché à leur fin, apportant avec elle la rentrée. La rentrée ? Ben oui, et pas n'importe laquelle. En Terminale S. Autrement dit, comme les professeurs aiment plus que tout nous le rappeler, c'est l'année du BAC. Mais peu importe, j'essayerais de poster le plus possible. Pendant que j'y pense, je tiens aussi à m'excuser de ne toujours pas avoir posté de suite à "It shouldn't be so hard". Mais disons que j'hésite entre faire un ultime chapitre, ou à la poursuivre. Et malheureusement, ça me torture de pas savoir quoi faire. Alors n'hésitez pas à me donner nos avis afin que je fasse quelque chose au plus vite ! Bon, revenons à nos moutons, et plus particulièrement à "You're in my veins". Donc je disais ... AH oui ! Que j'essayerais de ne pas trop tarder dans l'écriture des suites, quitte à faire comme l'an dernier et à écrire mes fictions en cours [bizarrement, je le faisais souvent en maths. Et là, y a des chances pour que cette année j'écrire en philo, car ma prof est pire qu'un mollusque xD]_  
><em>Bon, pour répondre à certaines reviews anonymes. Déjà, merci à tous ! J'aime lire vos remarques, elles me permettent d'avancer et de poursuivre cette fiction qui me tient à coeur. J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué que bon nombre d'entre vous avait été amusé par l'inscription de Wilson sur Meetic. Autant vous le dire maintenant, moi même j'ai rit en écrivant ça. Je ne sais même pas où je suis allée dénicher cette idée, mais vous comprendrez rapidement en quoi cela deviendra TRES intéressant pour la suite.<em>  
><em><strong>croux49 :<strong> Tout d'abord, je suis désolée de te faire pleurer à chaque fois avec mes suites. C'est surement pas mon principal objectif ! J'essaie simplement de me mettre à la place de Cuddy, d'imaginer ce qu'elle ressent du fait de l'absence du seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé de cette force. Et apparemment, puisque tu souffres comme elle, que tu comprends ce qu'elle endure, seulement signifie que je n'ai pas 'failli à ma mission' [Ouais, j'ai décidé d'intégrer un groupe d'agents secrets. D'ailleurs faut que je me dépêche de dire ce que j'ai à dire, j'ai Obama au téléphone qui veut que je l'aide à sauver le monde]. Ensuite tu as parfaitement compris l'intention de House. Il ne veut pas la perdre, elle lui a déjà trop échappé par le passé. Et tu pourras constater par la suite que cela se vérifie. Inutile donc d'imaginer qu'il réapparaîtra d'un coup, l'air de rien. J'ai bien plus développé son retour, qui ne se fera pas en deux jours comme tu peux le penser. En ce qui concerne Arlene, j'essaie vraiment d'utiliser au maximum ce que "Changes" nous a montré : une mère qui, bien qu'elle ne soit pas tendre avec son aînée, l'aime tout de même. Elle fait donc ce qu'elle peut pour son bonheur, et est l'une des rares à avoir bien compris que House était le seul homme qui pouvait satisfaire sa fille. Pour Wilson, je dois dire que j'aime écrire le brouillard total dans lequel il demeure. Et je voulais rendre son 'désespoir' comique. Alors voilà comment j'ai pensé à Meetic. Et moi même ça m'a fait rire rien que d'y penser ! Bref, j'espère que cette suite te comblera, et que la dose sera suffisante pour te combler ! Surtout que sur Open Office, elle fait 6 pages alors que d'ordinaire, je poste des suites de 3-4 pages mais là je voulais vraiment me ce, bonne lecture, et à bientôt ! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chap' 6<strong>

Soudain, une idée lui vient. _**« Wobber »**_. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Mais pour lui, ça sonnait plutôt bien. Ne restait plus que le mot de passe.

Inscription faite. E-mail de confirmation reçu. Maintenant, il fallait passer à la présentation. Sans vraie grande envie de la faire, il s'attela à la tâche. Et là, nouvelle illumination. Et s'il proposait à Cuddy de faire de même ? Certes, c'était idiot, elle lui renverrait peut-être l'idée en plein face avec des remarques cinglantes en prime, mais elle était tout aussi seule que lui.

Il prit alors son téléphone, et contacta sa patronne. S'apprêtant à affronter le courroux de celle précédemment surnommée « la Sorcière ». Mais bon, comme on dit, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il risquait ? Se prendre une baffe la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait ? Des gifles, il en avait essuyé, alors une de plus ou une de moins, ça ne changerait pas grand chose …

Communication en attente. Communication établie. Une sonnerie. Puis deux, trois, et enfin on décrocha.

**« -Wilson ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »  
>« - Non je .. Excusez-moi de vous déranger Lisa, je sais que c'est idiot mais ... Voilà, je me disais que vous aussi vous êtes seule et … »<br>« - Vous êtes en train de me demander de sortir avec vous ou quoi ? »**

De l'autre côté du combiné, l'oncologue stoppa sa respiration un instant, manquant même de s'étouffer.

**« - Non non, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Mais … voilà, je me suis inscrit sur un … hum.. site de rencontre,et je voulais vous .. proposer de faire de même ... »  
>« - James dîtes moi, vous êtes tombé sur la tête ? »<br>« - Non non tout va bien ! Mais il semble que ce soit dans nos dernières options pour tuer notre solitude depuis le départ de House et de Sam ... »  
>« - Au revoir Wilson »<strong>, lâcha-t-elle alors simplement.  
><strong>« - Au revoir Cuddy ».<strong>

La jeune femme raccrocha alors. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait laissé sous-entendre à Wilson, l'idée de s'inscrire sur son site l'avait fait réfléchir. Il n'avait peut-être pas tord … Alors tandis qu'Arlène s'occupait du petit-déjeuner de sa petite-fille, Lisa alla chercher son Macbook, et retourna s'installer dans son canapé. Une fois la page internet ouverte, elle commença l'inscription. Assez simple pour commencer. Enfin, jusqu'au choix du nom d'utilisateur … Que pourrait-elle bien utiliser ? Lizzie ? Bien trop commun, il serait sans doute déjà pris …

C'est alors que plusieurs paroles d'un être qui lui était cher, d'un être particulier, lui revinrent en mémoire._** « Je vous imagine en Cuddy Electra ou en Mère Supérieure Cuddy ? »**_, ainsi qu'un surnom si peu employé, mais que pourtant elle affectionnait tout particulièrement. Enfin, employé seulement par une personne qui à présent n'était plus là : _**« Sunshine ». **_Voilà, elle venait de trouver ! Pas besoin d'aller chercher plus loin !_** « Electra_Sunshine »**_sonnait parfaitement. Inscription terminée, validée. Ne manquant plus que sa bio, et le tour était joué. Elle la fit rapidement, et reposa son ordi sur la table basse, et alla retrouver sa fille dans la cuisine, qui dévorait son bol de céréales. Elle la regardait, les yeux amplis de tendresse. C'est dingue comme elle l'aimait …

Une fois ses céréales avalées, Rachel retourna dans sa chambre en compagnie avec sa mère, afin de choisir ses vêtements. Un short en jean, un T-shirt rose, et voilà la tombeuse des bacs à sable prête !

Alors qu'elle jouait un peu, la Doyenne alla s'habiller. Pour elle, le choix fut un peu plus long, et elle opta finalement pour un short un peu habillé noir, ainsi qu'un débardeur moulant blanc. Elle alla alors retrouver sa fille, qui l'attendait patiemment avec ses cubes.

**- On va au lac Maman ?  
>- Oui chérie. Alors tu viens m'aider à préparer un petit pique-nique ? On mangera là-bas, et on donnera du pain au canard si tu veux.<br>- Vouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**

L'enfant se précipita alors dans les bras de sa mère, lui faisant un gros câlin. Elle la prit alors contre elle, retournant ainsi dans la cuisine. Là, elle la déposa sur le plan de travail, lui donna un sac à dos, et lui passa les ingrédients pour la future préparation des sandwichs, que la petite rangea.

Une fois le sac prêt, Arlène réunit ses affaires, et tout le monde monta en voiture. Après avoir déposé sa mère chez elle, Lisa conduisit alors jusqu'au lac, Rachel étant déjà très excitée à l'idée de passer sa journée là-bas avec elle.

Elles s'installèrent dans l'herbe, où la fillette commença à faire une drôle de danse comique pour montrer à sa mère ce que Marina lui avait appris. Lisa riait de bon cœur, comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. C'est dingue comme sa fille participait à son bonheur ..

L'heure du déjeuner approcha, et la préparation des sandwichs se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Rachel eut même le droit à un bisou ketchup de sa maman, ce qui l'amusa beaucoup.

Puis, pour parfaire leur journée, elles passèrent l'après-midi à donner du pain aux canards, à jouer au loup et autres jeux qu'un enfant de trois ans et sa mère peuvent faire dans une aussi grande étendue de verdure que celle-ci.

Elles retournèrent à la villa aux alentours de cinq heures, détendues et heureuses. Une rapide douche, et Rachel put aller jouer dans sa chambre en attendant le dîner.

Lisa quand à elle, prit de nouveau place sur le canapé, Macbook sur les genoux. Elle le ralluma, et une fois sa connexion internet établie, elle alla voir ses e-mails. Tiens, des invitations de Meetic ! Des hommes désiraient déjà dialoguer avec elle...

Elle se rendit alors sur le site, et regarda furtivement les profils. Nouvelle demande. D'un certain _**« Jersey_Gentlesuperman ». **_Amusée par le pseudo, elle se surprit à accepter la conversation.

«_**Jersey_Gentlesuperman **__dit :  
><em>- J'aime la sonorité de votre pseudo. Cette opposition douceur du soleil et électricité convient parfaitement aux traits de votre visage fin. »

Wow, ça commençait bien ! Quel charmeur celui-là ! Il avait réussi à la rendre rouge pivoine en quelques secondes.

«_**Electra_Sunshine**__ dit :  
><em>-Et moi celle du votre. Ce mélange de 'gentleman' et de 'superman' prête à sourire. Ça laisse penser que vous êtes un homme sûr de lui-même.

_**Jersey_Gentlesuperman **__dit :  
><em>- Peut-être avez-vous raison … A vous d'en juger par la suite jeune demoiselle ! Mais j'y pense, que fait une aussi belle femme que vous sur un tel site ? N'avez-vous pas de dizaines, que dis-je des centaines voire des milliers de prétendants à vos pieds partout où vous passez ?

_**Electra_Sunshine**__ dit :  
><em>- Et bien c'est une longue histoire …

_**Jersey_Gentlesuperman **__dit :  
><em>- Que j'espère vous me conterez un jour !

_**Electra_Sunshine**__ dit :  
><em>- Et bien nous verrons ce détail par la suite …

_**Jersey_Gentlesuperman **__dit :  
><em>- Vous avez raison. Car ne devrions-nous pas plutôt faire connaissance l'un et l'autre ? J'aimerai connaître un peu plus de choses sur la ravissante femme que vous êtes.

_**Electra_Sunshine**__ dit :  
><em>- Vous déballez le récit de ma vie, comme ça d'un coup, serait bien trop ennuyeux. Je préférerais largement répondre à des questions.

_**Jersey_Gentlesuperman **__dit :  
><em>- Et bien tout d'abord … Êtes-vous vraiment vous ? Enfin, je veux dire, la photo de profil n'est pas un photomontage de mannequins retouchés afin de faire un corps parfait ? »

La jeune femme ne pût alors s'empêcher de rire. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à un tel compliment !

« _**Electra_Sunshine**__ dit :  
><em>- Cessez donc vos compliments, vous me faîtes rougir !

_**Jersey_Gentlesuperman **__dit :  
><em>- Mais je suis sérieux ! Vous êtes sublime ! Vos yeux, votre visage, vos cheveux, votre corps, tout semble n'être que perfection ! Vous pourriez être mannequin sans problème !

_**Electra_Sunshine**__ dit :  
><em>- J'ai déjà un travail, qui me plaît énormément vous savez !

_**Jersey_Gentlesuperman **__dit :  
><em>- Endocrinologue, non ? Le médecin en charge de tout ce qui concerne les hormones, c'est bien ça ?

_**Electra_Sunshine**__ dit :  
><em>- Oui oui c'est bien ça. Mais je ne peux pas pratiquer autant que je voudrais, car j'occupe en même temps la place de Doyenne de la Faculté, et Administratrice d'un hôpital reconnu pour la prestation de ses soins.

_**Jersey_Gentlesuperman **__dit :  
><em>- Et bien, vous ne semblez pas avoir froid aux yeux ! Cela fait plaisir à voir une femme avec tant d'ambitions, une femme qui sait ce qu'elle veut ! Je vous félicite sincèrement ! En plus, il m'a semblé voir que vous avez une fille …

_**Electra_Sunshine**__ dit :  
><em>- Oui, âgée de trois ans maintenant.

_**Jersey_Gentlesuperman **__dit :  
><em>- Me ferez-vous l'honneur de me dire son prénom, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

_**Electra_Sunshine**__ dit :  
><em>- Rachel. Elle s'appelle Rachel.

_**Jersey_Gentlesuperman **__dit :_  
>- Excellent choix, c'est un très bon prénom que vous lui avait donné ! Vous devez être très fière d'elle !<p>

_**Electra_Sunshine**__ dit :  
><em>- Oui, je suis extrêmement fière d'elle, elle est ma plus grande fierté ! Mais à vrai dire, ce n'est pas moi qui le lui ait donné …

_**Jersey_Gentlesuperman **__dit :  
><em>- Votre ex-compagnon je présume ?

_**Electra_Sunshine**__ dit :  
><em>- Plutôt sa mère biologique. Je l'ai adopté …

_**Jersey_Gentlesuperman **__dit :  
><em>- Oh, veuillez pardonner mon indiscrétion alors, me voilà tout confus !

_**Electra_Sunshine**__ dit :  
><em>- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir …

_**Jersey_Gentlesuperman **__dit :  
><em>- Vous savez quoi ? Parlons d'autre chose. Car je préfère savoir qu'un sublime sourire illumine votre visage, plutôt qu'une moue triste qui n'altérerait sans doute pas votre sublime beauté, mais je m'en voudrais de vous avoir fait vous sentir dans un tel état. »

Elle fut particulièrement touchée par ses propos. Cet homme était si galant avec elle ! Elle ne le connaissait encore pas vraiment, mais elle avait envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. De découvrir cet homme qui la faisait rougir par ses paroles, et dont le profil restait bien mystérieux.

« _**Electra_Sunshine**__ dit :  
><em>- Parlez moi un peu de vous … Je ne connais même pas votre prénom, je ne le vois pas marquer sur votre profil.

_**Jersey_Gentlesuperman **__dit :  
><em>- Mon prénom n'a que peu d'importance. Le votre en revanche … Lisa .. Consonance hébraïque. Vous êtes juive, non ?

_**Electra_Sunshine**__ dit :  
><em>- Excellente déduction, je suis bluffée ! Mais laissez moi au moins savoir le votre …

_**Jersey_Gentlesuperman **__dit :  
><em>- En quoi cela serait-il important ?

_**Electra_Sunshine**__ dit :  
><em>- Vous savez le mien, celui de ma fille, et vous connaissez bien plus de choses sur moi que je n'en connais sur vous.

_**Jersey_Gentlesuperman **__dit :  
>- <em>J'aime entretenir le mystère. Car ce qui est mystérieux n'est pas commun. Donc pas ennuyeux. Et je n'ai aucune envie de vous ennuyer, bien au contraire j'aimerais davantage vous connaître. Et seulement à ce moment là, je me dévoilerais à vous.

_**Electra_Sunshine**__ dit :  
><em>- Aurais-je au moins le droit d'avoir une photo de vous, pour enfin mettre un visage sur ce pseudonyme ?

_**Jersey_Gentlesuperman **__dit :  
><em>- Ne vous montrez pas aussi impatiente ma chère, le temps viendra assez rapidement, et je me découvrirais à vos yeux.

_**Electra_Sunshine**__ dit :  
><em>- J'ai hâte alors .. »

**- Mamaaaaaaaaan, c'est quand qu'on mange ?**fit une petite voix fluette, tout mignonne, en arrivant auprès de la Doyenne.

La jeune femme se retourna aussitôt vers l'horloge. Mince, elle n'avait pas même vu le temps passer ! Le temps avait volé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte lorsqu'elle avait parlé à cet homme.

« _**Electra_Sunshine**__ dit :  
><em>- Veuillez m'excuser mais .. Ma fille réclame à manger, et je n'avais pas encore vu qu'il était largement l'heure … Aurais-je le plaisir de continuer à parler avec vous plus tard ?

_**Jersey_Gentlesuperman **__dit :  
><em>- M'accorderiez-vous l'honneur d'avoir votre numéro de portable ? De cette façon et si vous le désirez, même pendant votre repas, nous pourrons discuter …

_**Electra_Sunshine**__ dit :  
><em>- Avec plaisir ! L'idée est excellente et nous pourrons plus facilement discuter chaque fois que nous le désirerons ... »

Ils échangèrent leurs numéros, avant que la jeune femme ne s'éclipse du site. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine, portable dans la poche.

**- Ma puce, tu peux me passer les concombres qui sont dans le frigo s'il-te-plait ? **

La fillette s'exécuta, rendant service à sa mère. Alors qu'elle les épluchait afin de préparer une salade, son portable vibra dans sa poche. Elle posa le couteau et le légume, avant de s'en saisir. Numéro inconnu. Elle ouvrit alors le message, tandis qu'un sourire illuminait ses lèvres.

_« Alors comme ça, Madame cuisine ? Grande gastronomie je présume ? »_

Elle explosa alors de rire. Pas besoin de chercher pour deviner qui était l'expéditeur du sms. Elle enregistra alors le numéro dans le répertoire de son Blackberry, avant d'y répondre.

_ « Oh que non, repas tout simple et peu calorique ce soir. Pas très faim, et j'ai pas mal de __travail, de dossiers à remplir »  
>« Me ferez-vous le plaisir de continuer à discuter avec moi , à me tenir compagnie ? »<em>

Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Certes, elle pensait toujours à House, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaitait, bien plus qu'elle ne le voulait. Mais cet homme parvenait à lui faire retrouver une part de la jovialité qui régnait en elle lorsqu'elle fréquentait le Diagnosticien.

_« Bien sur, vous pourrez ainsi égayer cette tâche pénible qui consiste à remplir de la paperasse administrative pour faire survivre un hôpital ! »  
>« Oh, j'aime l'idée que vous soyez indispensable à votre hôpital. Cela montre combien vous êtes une femme forte. Une femme qui n'a pas peur de se confronter aux hommes, et qui les domine. Je trouve d'ailleurs ça particulièrement excitant ! »<em>

Là, impossible de retenir son fou rire. Singulièrement, les derniers mots de cet homme lui firent instinctivement penser à House. Elle secoua alors la tête, désireuse qu'il disparaisse de son esprit. Certes, elle savait qu'il lui était tout bonnement impossible de l'oublier, mais on peut toujours essayer, non ? Elle n'avait rien à pas perdre bien sur … Et puis, avec cet homme elle se sentait bien, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu. L'impression qu'elle pouvait se confier à lui sans problème, qu'il la comprendrait. Alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures maintenant. Bref …

_TBC ... _


	7. Chapter 7

_Comme promis précédemment pour me faire pardonner, je n'ai pas trop tardé à poster la suite. La voici donc ! En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Comme pour toutes mes fictions, j'y ai une fois de plus mis tout mon coeur. Je croise donc les doigts pour qu'elle vous satisfasse. Qui plus est, je vous préviens maintenant. Lorsque j'ai écrit la suite, que je posterais plus ou moins rapidement selon le nombre de reviews que j'aurais [comment je me la joue méchante en fait là o_O], j'ai jonglé entre le 'comique' des répliques, et la douleur des sentiments que Lisa éprouve, son état de détresse et ses inquiétudes. Alors autant vous dire qu'en écrivant, j'ai failli me faire pleurer moi-même ! [Ouais, celle qui pleure très très rarement a presque réussi à se faire pleurer soi-même. Si c'est pas du talent ça ! LOL]. Bref, je pense ne pas trop tarder à la poster, mais j'aimerais avoir déjà quelques avis sur ce chapitre avant de mettre le prochain. Merci d'avance !_  
><em><strong>Croux49 :<strong> Je suis ravie d'avoir appris que le chapitre 6 ne t'avait pas fait pleuré, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le chapitre 7 ! Parce que, je te le dis tout de suite, le chapitre 8, je crois que je vais provoquer une vague de larmes chez mes lecteurs [et chez moi si je le relis de nouveau]. En tout cas, je suis heureuse de voir que tu as aimé la narration et mon style quand au passage sur Wilson et Meetic. Je dois avouer que ça m'a moi-même amusé de le rédiger, parce que comme je l'imaginais dans ma tête, comme je le visualisais, c'était réellement comique. Ensuite, en ce qui concerne mon "Jersey_Gentlesuperman", vous ne saurez pas encore de suite de qui il s'agit. Je sais je sais, je torture vos petits esprits en vous obligeant à hésiter sur sa nature. Mais c'est nécessaireeeeeeee ! [Ouais en fait je dis ça seulement pour ma défense, pour éviter qu'on ne me tue ou me balance des pierres dans la figure xD]. Et pardonnes moi pour la cure forcée, c'était pas prévu à la base ! Mais bon, apparemment la dose a été suffisante pour le moment puisque tu es toujours en vie, et certes déjà en manque. Alors la voilà la suite, qui j'espère te mettra aussi de bonne humeur ! Merci encore et ... A BIENTOT :D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chap' 7 :<em>**

Avec cet homme elle se sentait bien, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu. L'impression qu'elle pouvait se confier à lui sans problème, qu'il la comprendrait. Alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures maintenant. Bref …

_« Et bien vous m'en voyez ravie ! Et je suis quasi-certaine que votre Boss est une femme vu l'engouement que vous semblez porter aux femmes qui ont le pouvoir. »  
>« Belle déduction Sherlockette ! Du moins, vous avez presque tout bon. Mon ancienne Boss était une femme. Une magnifique femme d'ailleurs. Parfaite en tout points. J'aurais du en prendre soin, mais j'ai trop fait le con, et je l'ai laissé filer entre mes doigts de nombreuses fois. Je le regrette maintenant ... »<br>« Vous semblez lui porter une attention toute particulière, et tenir énormément à elle vu la façon dont vous évoquez son souvenir ... »_

Pendant ce temps, l'estomac de Rachel se manifestait de plus en plus. Mais, sa mère étant bien trop occupée avec son portable à discuter avec son 'nouvel ami', cette dernière en oubliait presque de terminer de préparer le repas. Alors l'enfant descendit de sur le comptoir, prit une tomate dans le réfrigérateur, et la croqua à pleine dents, comme elle avait déjà vu House le faire plus d'une fois. Hum, c'était vraiment délicieux ! Meilleur que de grignoter une pomme même … Elle vint alors s'installer sur une chaise, fixant toujours Lisa, qui remarqua enfin que sa fille avait bougé et s'était servi dans le frigo.

**- Rachel, qui dont t'as appris à manger les tomates comme ça ?  
>- House<strong>, répondit simplement la fillette. **J'avais faim et tu es occupée, comme tout le temps … Alors j'ai fait comme il m'avait montré, je mange une tomate comme les pommes !  
>- Oh, excuses moi ma puce …<strong> répondit la jeune mère en se rapprochant de son enfant, qu'elle serra contre elle. **Je te demande pardon ma chérie … Maman pensait totalement à autre chose, parce qu'elle s'est fait un nouvel ami très gentil, et qu'il lui fait penser à …  
>- A House ? C'est House ? Il va revernir Maman ?<br>- Non c'est … un autre monsieur … Mais oui, il me fait penser à lui...  
>- Alors pourquoi tu appelles pas Greg le pirate pour qu'il vienne ?<br>- Parce que .. C'est trop compliqué pour t'expliquer chérie …**

La petite Cuddy se dégagea alors de l'étreinte de sa mère, plongeant son regard bleu azur dans celui de sa mère.

**- Je suis pas un bébé ! Personne veut me dire, alors que je suis pas un bébé ! On veut jamais m'expliquer ! Même Greg le pirate veut pas me dire !**

Lisa parût alors décontenancée. Était-ce possible ? Non non, elle avait du mal comprendre, ou Rachel mal formulée sa phrase.

**- Comment ça ? Tu as vu House dernièrement Rachel ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je ne te gronderais pas. Tu l'as vu, oui ou non ?**

La fillette, du haut de ses trois ans, reconnut alors l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre. Elle allait devoir mentir comme il le lui avait appris si elle voulait qu'il puisse revenir la voir une autre fois. Et si possible, éviter le courroux de Maman …

**- Non … Il est parti quand il a cassé le mur de la maison...  
>- Tu es bien certaine que depuis, il n'est pas venu te voir ou bien que tu ne l'as pas eu au téléphone ? Tu peux me le dire Rachel, je suis ta mère, je ne t'engueulerais pas pour ça tu sais.<br>- Non**, mentit-elle.** Mais avant qu'il parte, il voulait pas me dire pourquoi il venait plus faire ****dodo à la maison.  
>- Je te l'ai dit chérie. Il ne venait plus ici car lui et moi n'étions plus amoureux comme avant.<br>- Alors pourquoi tu pleures toujours depuis qu'il vient plus à la maison ?  
>- Parce qu'en réalité, je … Je l'aime toujours …<br>- Alors appelles Greg le pirate, et dis lui ça !  
>- Je ne peux pas ma puce, je ne peux pas …<strong>

Rachel ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi sa mère ne pouvait pas. Cela faisait partie des choses qu'à trois ans, on ne saisit pas. Que l'on comprend bien plus tard, plutôt à l'adolescence. Et encore ... Lisa avait clôt les yeux, retenant ses larmes tout en caressant la chevelure de sa progéniture. La sonnerie de son portable la tira alors de cette torpeur, lui indiquant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message.

_« Vous avez totalement raison. Cette femme, je l'aimais. On est d'ailleurs sorti ensemble. Mais on a rompu, on essaie de passer à autre chose chacun de son côté. Et pourtant, je continue à l'aimer ... »_

Là, la jeune femme devint totalement troublée. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre sa propre histoire. Cet homme semblait vivre la même chose qu'elle, c'en était réellement troublant, déstabilisant.

_« Je .. Je vois de quoi vous voulez parler, je me trouve dans une période identique à la votre si vous voyez ce que je veux dire …. »  
>« Vous êtes sublime et vous paraissez réellement fantastique, l'homme que vous aimez doit sans doute se mordre les doigts, car vous êtes un morceau de choix, sur lequel aucun homme ne pourrait cracher dessus ! Je suis certain que vous pourriez le reconquérir si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez. »<br>« Mais je suis en colère contre lui. Il m'a fait souffrir, il a mis ma vie en danger. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner aussi facilement … »  
>« Je suis presque sûr qu'il regrette ce qu'il vous a fait. Car comment ne pas avoir de regrets après avoir fait du mal à une aussi sublime créature que vous ? »<br>« Vous avez peut-être raison, qui sait … Et vous, vous n'avez pas essayé de reconquérir votre Dulcinée ? »  
>« Croyez moi, mon cas n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Je l'ai bien trop fait souffrir, elle doit me haïr. Je préférerais disparaître à ses yeux, ou bien tout faire pour qu'elle m'oublie, afin que je ne la fasse jamais plus souffrir. Car cette femme est un joyau bien trop précieux, auquel je n'ai pas su montrer la valeur qu'elle représentait à mes yeux. Ne faîtes pas la même erreur, ne gâchez pas toutes les chances qu'on vous offre. Ne laissez rien vous faire barrage. »<br>« C'est promis ... »_

Sur ce, elle remarqua que sa fille avait terminé son grignotage. Elle lui proposa alors du fromage, que celle-ci refusa. Non, elle voulait aller jouer un peu avant d'aller dormir. Lisa la suivit alors dans sa chambre, et s'installa sur le sol avec elle. A nouveau, son portable se fit remarquer. Encore un sms.

_« Que fait donc ma chère Madame ? »  
>« Elle joue avec sa fille, en profitant des quelques instants qu'elle peut s'accorder en sa compagnie. »<br>« Oh, comme cette scène doit être touchante ! Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais aimé les enfants, mais une petite fille a réussi à m'attendrir. Une charmante enfant d'ailleurs. »  
>« Vous avez une fille ? »<br>« Non, elle n'est pas à moi. C'est celle de mon ex petite-amie, ex Boss. Et même si j'ai eu du __mal à l'accepter aux débuts, elle est devenu comme ma fille. Du moins, elle l'était jusqu'à notre séparation ... »_

Décidément, cet homme semblait réellement aimer sa précédente compagne, et avoir du mal à aller de l'avant. Tout comme elle d'ailleurs … La jeune femme avait même la nette impression qu'il était prêt à tout, même à déplacer des montagnes si cela pouvait lui permettre de reconquérir sa Dulcinée. C'était vraiment déstabilisant pour elle. Pourquoi avait-elle cette si claire impression de l'avoir toujours connu ? Enfin du moins, de le connaître depuis bien des années. C'était si étrange …  
><em>« Je suis sincèrement désolée pour vous … Sincèrement. »<br>« Vous n'avez pourtant pas à l'être. C'était ma faute. A moi et moi seul. Si je n'avais pas fait souffrir sa mère, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de fuir comme un voleur … Je l'aime et pourtant je ne fais que la faire souffrir. A croire que je ne sais faire que ça ...»_

Elle se mordillait la lèvre, sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle ferma les yeux, la tête appuyée contre le mur. Des tas d'hypothèses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle imaginait ces mots-là sortir de la bouche de son ex-compagnon. Sur un ton sincère, enclin aux regrets. Elle secoua ensuite la tête. Non, elle devait arrêter de penser à lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui, ce n'était pas loin, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Car House ne regrette jamais rien. Parce qu'il avait tenté de la tuer, et qu'il avait fuit. Mais pourtant cet inconnu semblait avoir des traits communs avec son ex-compagnon.

_« Ne dîtes pas ça, je suis persuadée que vous ne faîtes pas que la faire souffrir. Que malgré tout elle sait la profondeur de vos sentiments. Qu'elle sait que derrière ce côté sombre, vous êtes un homme amoureux. »  
>« On dirait que vous savez de quoi vous parlez. Je me trompe ? »<em>

Un sourire passager orna alors ses lèvres, tandis que Rachel empilait ses cubes tranquillement, en renforçant les fondations comme House le lui avait montré auparavant.

_« On peut dire ça comme ça, j'ai déjà du passer par là. C'était la façon que mon ex-compagnon avait pour me prouver qu'il m'aimait. Et je dois dire que j'aimais aussi le fait que les autres ne comprennent pas vraiment ce qui nous unissait. Mais à présent ... »  
>« A présent, si vous le voulez réellement, je suis intimement persuadé que rien n'a changé entre vous et lui. Que s'il parvient à se faire pardonner, il serait peut-être un homme meilleur. »<br>« Si seulement vous pouviez avoir raison ...Mais de toute façon, il a disparu, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui, il m'a abandonné. C'est peut-être mieux d'ailleurs, car il est sous le coup d'une procédure d'arrestation s'il m'approche. Ou bien s'il pénètre dans mon hôpital. »_

Rachel délaissa alors un instant ses cubes et vint prendre place sur les genoux de sa mère. Elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, tandis que Cuddy entoura la petite taille de son enfant avec ses bras, embrassant alors son front.

_« Wow, vous n'y allez pas de main morte vous dîtes donc ! Je comprends qu'il ait fuit et ne tente pas trop de vous approcher pour le moment. Vous devez réellement lui en vouloir à un point inimaginable ! »_

L'enfant fixait l'écran, sans pour autant pouvoir comprendre le message qui y était écrit. Car elle était encore bien trop jeune pour savoir lire. Elle ne connaissait encore que la lecture de quelques syllabes, et pourtant elle était déjà en avance pour son âge !

_« Je lui en veux à mort .. Et pourtant, que ça reste entre nous, il me semble que je suis __toujours amoureuse de lui. Qu'il m'est impossible de le haïr réellement. Je hais cette impression ! »_

**- Maman, c'est marqué quoi ? **L'interrogea-t-elle, de sa voix d'enfant.**  
>- Maman parle de quelqu'un avec son nouvel ami. Car ce nouvel ami l'aide à aller un peu mieux …<br>- Je peux te faire un bisou moi si tu veux ! Ça ira mieux après !  
>- Je veux bien alors …<strong>

La petite, adorable qu'elle était, se leva timidement, et vint apposer ses lèvres contre le front de la Doyenne. Tout doucement, sans geste brusque. Ni plus ni moins qu'un baiser d'enfant qui veut revoir un sourire heureux, une jovialité apparente renaître sur le visage de sa mère.

**- Merci ma puce, ça va déjà un peu mieux**, mentit alors la jeune femme.

L'enfant sourit alors, venant se blottir à nouveau dans les bras de sa maman, Doudou en main. Lisa en profita alors pour regarder la réponse qu'elle avait eu sur son portable tandis que Rachel jouait avec ses boucles ébènes, la patte de Doudou dans la bouche avec son pouce.

_« L'amour est quelque chose de compliqué. Difficile de vivre avec en le gardant intact. On a toujours peur de perdre la personne qu'on aime, et on souffre toujours. Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux sans souffrance, malheureusement. L'amour, c'est comme une rose, c'est une fleur magnifique qui peut adopter de multiples couleurs, qui éclot, dure un temps et finit par faner, après une période plus ou moins longue, et dont la tige comporte des épines douloureuses.»_

Ces propos la firent fondre. Décidément, cet homme savait manier les métaphores à la perfection ! Tout comme … Oui, encore lui. Tout comme House …

_TBC ..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Encore merci pour vos reviews, elles me touchent énormément ! Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point savoir que vous aimez mon style, ce que j'écris, me fait plaisir. Cela me donne envie de poursuivre, de me donner encore plus dans mes écrits. Et autant vous le dire de suite, écrire est une passion pour moi. Déjà au collège, je voulais écrire un livre dont le thème était le fantastique. Certes, j'ai grandi et abandonné l'idée, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que mon envie d'écrire et ma passion de l'écriture ont disparu. Non, j'ai découvert que j'adorais gratter ma plume pour mettre au point des fictions concernant House M.D. Que j'avais ce besoin d'écrire ce qui me venait à l'esprit. Tout ce blabla pour quoi déjà ? Ah oui, pour vous remercier une fois de plus de votre soutien. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec cette suite, qui comme je vous avais prévenu précédemment, pourrait vous faire verser quelques larmes si vous avez tendance à rentrer dans la peau du personnage. Moi même j'ai cru que j'allais pleurnicher comme une madeleine en l'écrivant. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser lire._

_**Croux49 :** Encore et toujours merci pour ta review. Le fait que tu considères mon précédent chapitre comme un joyau m'a beaucoup touché. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais émue de lire ça ! Et je voulais t'avouer .. J'ai pas des actions chez Kleenex, c'est moi qui dirige la boîte de façon secrète. C'est pour ça que je vais verser autant de larmes ! [Ouais on y croit tous hein xD]. En tout cas, je suis ravie qu'il t'ait plu mon chapitre 7 petite accro. Et j'espère que le 8 sera tout autant à ton goût. Je dois avouer que j'aime rendre Rachel adorable, parce que je la trouve vraiment trop chou cette petite. Et je me dis qu'elle serait très utile pour un rapprochement Cuddy/House si ça devait arriver. Pare que malgré son jeune âge, je me doute qu'elle ait bien compris qu'il était l'homme qu'il fallait pour sa maman. Au sujet de "Jersey_Gentlesuperman", je ne peux toujours rien dire sur lui. Sadique que je suis, je veux faire durer le suspense, alors va falloir attendre encore un peu LOL ET tu vois, j'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de poster la suite, tellement je n'ai pas voulu te rendre en manque et risquer ta vie. N'est-il pas chou mon geste ? [Ouais, ça m'arrive de mettre mon sadisme de côté pour faire place à une douceur sans égal :D]. Bon, parlons du chapitre 8. T'as pensé aux mouchoirs ? J'espère ... Parce que niveau sentiments de Lisa, j'ai pas mal développé. Donc comme tu peux t'en douter, j'ai montré combien elle était encore troublée, perdue. Et autant dire que j'y suis pas allée avec le dos de la cuillère, puisque j'ai moi même failli pleurer en l'écrivant. Et en la relisant. Alors c'est pas peu dire pour une non-émotive que l'on dit même 'sans coeur' comme moi. Et encore merci pour ton soutien ! Et, une dernière chose : je ne sais pas comment me vient l'inspiration mais ... Je dois avouer que j'en manque rarement. Je sais pas, j'ai une imagination si débordante que j'ai toujours plein d'idées en tête. Alors si un jour tu as besoin d'un coup de main, n'hésites pas ^^ Allez, j'arrête de déblatérer des trucs qui servent quasi à rien, et sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous ! A bientôt !_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chap' 8 <em>**

Ces propos la firent fondre. Décidément, cet homme savait manier les métaphores à la perfection ! Tout comme … Oui, encore lui. Tout comme House …

_« Et pourtant, pourtant on en redemande encore. Personne ne peut se passer d'amour, même le plus grand des misanthropes. Nous sommes fondamentalement programmés pour tomber amoureux, même si on le désire pas. On ne peut rien faire, on ne peut pas s'empêcher d'aimer quelqu'un, même s'il s'agit du pire des cons. Chaque être est unique, irremplaçable. Mais ça fait mal .. »_

Elle envoya son message, ravalant par la même occasion ses larmes. Parler avec cet homme lui faisait du bien, car elle sentait qu'elle pouvait se confier à lui. Qu'elle pouvait lui avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et dont elle ne pouvait pas parler à Wilson, Julia, Rachel ou même Arlène. Non, avec lui, elle pouvait parler de tout, sans craindre qu'il la juge. Et c'est ce qui commençait à lui plaire chez lui.

Elle sentit alors sa fille glisser un peu plus contre elle, et remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie. Alors doucement, elle la déposa à côté d'elle, se leva et la reprit dans ses bras avant de la coucher dans son lit. Elle positionna Doudou sur elle, lui embrassa le front, et sortit de la chambre à pas de velours.

Elle rejoignit sa chambre, et regarda l'heure. Déjà 22h45, elle n'avait pas même vu le temps passer ! Et dire qu'elle devait encore remplir deux bonnes piles de dossiers ….

_« Vous avez totalement raison à ce sujet. Et vous savez quoi ? Je vous apprécie. Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres femmes que je connais. Vous êtes plus … Plus posée. Vous semblez davantage comprendre ma situation, vous ne me jugez pas comme le font les autres. Non, vous ne vous arrêtez pas à l'apparence ou à de futiles détails. Et c'est quelque chose qui me plaît. »_

Un large sourire illumina alors ses lèvres. Quoi de plus touchant qu'un tel compliment ?

_« Je vous plais ? Nous ne sommes pourtant encore jamais vu, vous ne m'avez même toujours pas dit votre prénom. Bien que je vous trouve tout autant plaisant … »  
>« Gregory. Mon prénom est Gregory. Mademoiselle est-elle satisfaite maintenant que je lui ai dévoilé ce détail tout à fait insignifiant ? »<em>

Son portable manqua alors de lui échapper des mains. Gregory … Non, ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être lui ! Il n'y pas qu'un Gregory sur la Terre, non ? Alors pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas être un autre que celui qu'elle avait connu, qu'elle connaissait ? Le hasard fait bizarrement les choses, ça devait sans doute être une coïncidence supplémentaire …

Elle ne savait même plus quoi dire, quoi répondre, tant elle avait été surprise. Si bien que cinq minutes plus tard, elle n'avait toujours pas répondu, lorsque son portable vibra à nouveau.

_« On s'est endormi sur ses dossiers ou bien on ne veut plus me parler ? »  
>« Je … Pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées ... »<br>« C'est à cause de mon prénom ? Il vous déplaît ? »  
>« Non non justement, bien au contraire … C'est parce que c'est le prénom de mon ex-compagnon alors .. ça m'a rappelé des souvenirs, que j'aurais sans doute préféré oublier ... »<br>« Alors oubliez mon prénom si vous voulez, ça ne me gêne pas. Si ça peut vous faire aller mieux, oubliez moi carrément. Ou bien renommer moi à votre guise ... »  
>« Non non je .. Je dois aller de l'avant. Je ne vais pas changer le prénom que vos parents vous ont donné sous prétexte que cela me fait penser à de 'vieux' souvenirs. »<br>__ « Allez Lisa, n'y pensez plus, et mettez vous donc un peu à vos dossiers, sinon vous n'aurez jamais terminé ! N'ai-je pas raison ? »_

A nouveau, elle afficha un léger sourire. Cet homme savait lui faire retrouver une certaine jovialité, même si elle n'était que passagère !

_« Monsieur désire se débarrasser de moi ou quoi ? »_

_ « Au contraire, plus vite vous aurez commencer à les remplir, plus vite vous aurez terminé, et plus vite je vous aurais rien que pour moi. Ingénieux, non ? »_

Cette fois, elle se mit à rire. Vive la modestie !

_« On va dire ça comme ça hein ! Pour ne pas blesser votre ego d'homme qui aimerait être intelligent. »  
>« Mais dis donc, c'est qu'elle mord la déesse ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas près de vous, sinon je crois bien que vous m'auriez émasculer, je me trompe ?;) »<em>

Une fois de plus, son rire résonna dans la chambre avant qu'elle ne mette sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer son éclat de rire, ne voulant surtout pas réveiller sa fille.

_« Vous seriez bien embêté, n'est-ce pas ? Votre ego en prendrait un sacré grand coup, et je ne parle même pas de votre masculinité ! Surtout en étant autant humilié par une femme, non ? »  
>« Mais pas par n'importe quelle femme hein, alors ce serait une humiliation honorifique, non ? Et cela signifierait que j'aurais eu la chance de vous approcher, alors ça ne serait pas pour me déplaire.»<em>

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Sérieusement, bien qu'elle n'ait encore jamais vu cet homme, il lui plaisait. Sa façon d'être, de parler …

_« Monsieur n'est pas fatigué de se vanter ? Parce que je suis sûre que votre 'engin ' n'est pas à la hauteur de ce que vous laissez sous-entendre ! »  
>« Oh, mais Mademoiselle est joueuse ? Aurait-elle envie de vérifier que mon 'engin', comme elle le surnomme, est à la hauteur ? Je suis sûre que vous êtes une coquine. ;) »<em>

Elle riait. Comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Depuis … Depuis le départ de House. Elle se mordilla alors la lèvre inférieure, se rendant compte à quel point celui-ci avait contribué à son bonheur, à sa jovialité. Combien il l'avait certes fait souffrir, mais combien il l'avait rendu heureuse aussi. Combien il avait toujours été là pour veiller sur elle, à sa façon. Et à nouveau, le sourire illuminant ses lèvres disparût. C'est dingue comme le Diagnosticien l'avait rendu accro. Addict à lui. C'était difficile à croire, surtout pour une 'femme de sa trempe'. Mais c'était la vérité. Il lui manquait affreusement, et un vide, que dis-je un précipice énorme s'était comme installé en elle. Causé par l'absence de son ex-compagnon.

Elle ne s'en rendait pas même compte, mais depuis qu'il avait disparu, elle passait du rire aux larmes. De la joie à la tristesse. Du sourire à la moue malheureuse. Comme un malade atteint de bordeline. Jamais auparavant elle n'aurait cru connaître une chose pareille, et pourtant c'était ce qui lui arrivait. Et malheureusement pour elle, elle ne pouvait se contrôler.

_« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal Lisa ? Ou bien vous vous êtes endormi parce que je suis trop ennuyeux ? »_

Elle respira un bon coup, chassant les larmes qui lui obstruaient la vue. Fouillant en elle en quête du courage nécessaire pour se reprendre en main.

_« Non non ce n'est rien … Juste un coup de blues passager, rien de bien important ... »  
>« Ça me fait mal de vous savoir comme ça … Vous n'avez pas un ami qui vous permettrait de vous changer les idées? Je veux dire, quelqu'un qui pourrait vous faire oublier vos soucis, car apparemment je ne contribue pas vraiment à vous rendre plus heureuse mais plus triste ... »<br>« Il y a bien un ami … Mais celui-ci est tout aussi perdu que moi à ce qu'il me semble comprendre. Car c'était le meilleur ami de mon ex, et il nous a tous les deux abandonné du jour au lendemain, sans donner aucune nouvelle. Je ne sais pas même s'il est en vie ! Ni moi, ni Wilson n'avons de nouvelles. Et il est tout aussi inquiet et soucieux que moi ... »  
>« Wilson? C'est votre ami commun c'est ça ? »<br>« Exactement. Un homme en or, et l'un de mes employés. Un brillant oncologue. »  
>« Cancers, c'est ça ? Pardonnez-moi de vous demander à chaque spécialité médicale, mais je préfère m'assurer que je ne fasse pas fausse route. »<br>« Vous ne vous êtes pas trompé, félicitations ! Mais je parie que je vous ennuie avec toutes mes histoires et mes sautes d'humeurs ... »  
>« Rassurez-vous, ça ne me dérange pas ! Au contraire, je suis plutôt ravi, voire même honoré que vous parveniez à vous confier à moi de la sorte. J'ai l'agréable impression d'être votre confident, comme si vous pouviez poser votre tête sur mon épaule qui épongerait toutes vos larmes, toute votre douleur grâce à sa super capacité absorbante ! »<em>

Décidément ce Gregory était un maître dans l'art de mêler 'tendresse, compassion', et humour ! Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire la jeune femme. Bien qu'en même temps, cela lui fasse repenser à son ex-compagnon qui avait toujours été un pro pour la faire rire, ou pour trouver comment lui rendre le sourire lorsque ça n'allait pas.

_« Pour reposer ma tête sur votre 'super épaule', encore faudrait-il que je vous vois au moins une fois, non ? Alors que je ne sais pas même à quoi vous ressemblez .. »  
>« Robert Pattinson. Ian Somerhalder. Brad Pitt. Georges Clooney. Jonnhy Depp. Antonio Banderas. Arnold Schwarzenegger. Sylvester Stallone. Je peux être celui que vous désirez. Façonnez moi à votre guise, faîtes de moi l'homme de vos rêves. »<br>« Je ne veux pas que vous changiez pour moi, pour me faire soit-disant plaisir. Je veux juste que vous soyez vous même. Vous découvrir en tant que 'Gregory', et pas inventer une image fausse de ce que j'aimerai que vous soyez.»_

Ses mots à elle résonnèrent dans sa tête. Ne pas changer, c'était justement ce qu'elle avait demandé à House. Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle avait décidé de rompre, c'est ce qu'elle lui avait reproché. D'être resté lui même, même s'il s'était tout de même amélioré. Elle l'avait connu dépendant à la Vicodin pendant des années, et pourtant elle l'avait largué pour deux pauvres cachets. Alors qu'il tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait d'être là pour elle, de lui montrer son soutien face à la peur qu'il avait de la perdre.

Pourquoi donc ressentait-elle ce besoin de tout ramener à lui ? Pourquoi ce besoin de se remémorer tous ses souvenirs là, qui blessent quand on y repense parce qu'on regrette d'avoir laisser passer ce bonheur éphémère ?

A nouveau ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Comme de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Même à l'hôpital, il lui devenait difficile de dissimuler ses yeux rougis et bouffis, sa mine triste et son manque affectif. Elle évitait d'ailleurs le plus possible le Département Diagnostiques, que dirigeait à présent le Docteur Foreman. Elle évitait aussi ce cagibi au troisième étage où ils leur arrivaient de se retrouver pour une partie de jambes en l'air lorsque l'envie était trop présente et qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se retenir. Bref, elle évitait au maximum tout lieu qui lui rappellerait trop l'absence de son ex petit-ami. Mais c'était peine perdue, car la façade même du PPTH lui faisaient penser à lui. Il était clairement impossible qu'il sorte de sa tête, que sa pensée cesse d'obnubiler la Doyenne.

_« Puisque vous me le demandez, je ne changerais pas. Je vous promet de me dévoiler davantage à vous, de vous montrer mon visage, même de vous voir si vous le désirez, mais soyez patiente s'il vous plaît. Je ne veux sûrement pas précipiter les choses, et encore moins vous faire fuir. Je sais que ce que je vous demande peut paraître étrange, mais c'est comme ça. »_

Ces mots firent naître un léger sourire sur ses lèvres acidulés. Certes, elle ne savait pas combien de temps il faudrait à ce 'Greg' pour se dévoiler à elle, mais il lui avait promis. Et elle sentait bien qu'il tiendrait sa promesse.

Elle griffonna alors rapidement sur deux dossiers, histoire d'avancer au moins un peu. Elle avait envie de les envoyer balader au loin, d'avoir une soirée tranquille rien que pour elle. Mais pour faire quoi ? Elle n'avait plus personne pour l'attendre dans son lit le soir, plus personne dans les bras de qui elle pourrait s'endormir. Plus personne pour la réveiller en pleine nuit sous prétexte qu'une 'belle érection' se soit profilée et qu'il 'ne faille pas manquer ça ! '. Plus personne pour balader ses mains sur son corps la nuit, pour caresser sa peau à travers le fin tissu qui recouvre son corps. Plus personne pour la faire gémir des heures durant, la faire trembler aux prises d'un violent orgasme, plus personne avec qui elle pourrait reprendre doucement son souffle après une folle partie de jambes-en-l'air. Plus personne à qui conter sa journée, plus personne pour chasser ses larmes, sa tristesse, plus personne pour la faire rire aux éclats. Elle le savait, jamais elle ne retrouverait quelqu'un comme House. Il était bien trop unique, personne n'arrivait à sa cheville aux yeux de la jeune femme. Et quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'elle pense, quoi qu'elle voit, tout la ramenait insatiablement à lui. Il finissait toujours à lui manquer bien plus encore. Un peu comme lorsqu'ils étaient à la FAC, et qu'il était parti sans même lui dire au revoir, ou lui expliquer pourquoi. Et dire qu'elle n'en avait su la vraie raison que bien des années plus tard, au cours de cette 'boum' dans l'hôtel. Cette 'boum' ayant pour thème les années 80. Cette fête où il avait débarqué vêtu comme dans les années 1800, alors qu'elle s'était transformée en une sublime Jane Fonda. Cette fête où il lui avait alors révélé qu'il avait voulu l'appeler, lui demander si elle croyait un avenir possible ensemble mais que son départ de l'université l'avait alors décourager, sous prétexte qu'il ne pourrait alors plus la voir. Et dire que ce jour-là, elle était partie comme une voleuse, regrettant alors de lui cacher la vérité. Regrettant de lui dissimuler sa relation avec le Détective Lucas Douglas. Il lui en avait voulu, elle le savait. Mais il avait eu sa revanche un an plus tard, alors qu'elle rompait ses fiançailles pour retrouver les bras du Diagnosticien. Car ce jour-là, elle avait enfin accepté le fait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, et elle s'était décidée à les lui révéler.

Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de cette nuit-là, elle n'avait oublié aucun détail. Perdre leur patiente commune les avaient fait profondément réfléchir. Elle avait bien vu qu'au travers du supplice d'Hannah, House avait du refaire face à sa propre douleur. A ce cruel dilemme dont il avait été la victime bien des années plus tôt à cause de l'incompétence de certains médecins à diagnostiquer un infarctus. Ses paroles envers lui n'avaient alors pas été douce du tout, car elle se rendait compte que malgré ses fiançailles, il tentait de se raccrocher le plus possible à elle. Que si elle était bien décidée à aller de l'avant, ses sentiments l'en empêchaient. Elle avait vu combien il demeurait meurtri, combien il souffrait. Et combien elle l'aimait …

Elle avait rompu d'avec Lucas, lui expliquant clairement ses raisons, lui indiquant même qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais auprès de lui car il n'était finalement pas l'homme dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait ensuite filé au plus vite chez son employé, avec la ferme impression qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une connerie. Et elle avait eu raison, puisqu'elle était arrivée pile à temps pour l'empêcher d'avaler les cachets de Vicodin. Comme poussée par un courage sans bornes, elle lui avait tout déballé. Il s'était relevé avec son aide, plantant son regard dans le sien. Là, elle avait compris que leurs sentiments étaient partagés. Il avait alors eu peur d'halluciner à nouveau, mais elle l'avait rassuré. Lui montrant que cette fois, c'était bel et bien réel. Ils avaient unis leurs lèvres, leurs langues, s'offrant un baiser merveilleux. Leurs doigts s'étaient entremêlés, comme pour les unir une bonne fois pour toute. Puis avait suivi une journée riche en parties de jambes-en-l'air et en événements. En fin d'après-midi, elle avait d'ailleurs cru que tout serait terminé, qu'il voudrait rompre. Mais non, il avait juste eu peur qu'elle s'aperçoive tôt ou tard qu'il n'avait pas changé, qu'il continuerait de la faire souffrir. Mais au final, ce fut la naissance de quelque chose de bien, d'une romance certes pas rose, assez noire, mais au moins débordante d'amour.

Et dire qu'à présent, tout était fini … Une nouvelle fois, elle éclata en sanglots. Elle accumulait bien trop en elle en ce moment, elle ne tenait plus. Si elle avait été suicidaire, elle en aurait d'ailleurs terminé depuis un moment avec la vie. Mais heureusement, elle ne l'était pas. Juste déprimée par la 'disparition' de l'homme qu'elle avait rejeté mais qu'elle aimait toutefois. Son téléphone entre les mains, ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues bien pâles, emportant avec elle les maigres traces de maquillage qu'elle portait. Ses petites perles salées venaient se perdre dans le creux de sa poitrine, s'écraser sur ses mains ou encore se perdre dans ses draps. Ses sanglots saccadaient sa respiration, la faisant alors hoqueter. Elle se lova dans son lit, en position fœtale, son Blackberry toujours dans ses mains. Elle se sentait si mal …

_TBC ..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Imaginez moi débouler sur un beau cheval blanc, dans une robe de princesse, les cheveux bouclés pour l'occasion volant au vent, un précieux document en main, relatant la suite de "You're in my veins". Imaginez vous admirer mon arrivée, hurler mon nom encore et encore, m'acclamer plus fort que vous n'avez jamais acclamé personne d'autre. Et là, alors que je m'apprête à descendre de mon fidèle et majestueux destrier, je me ratatine sur le sol parce qu'il a décidé de se remettre à galoper au même moment. Non mais sérieusement, vous pensiez que j'allais vraiment faire une arrivée aussi nunuche ? Je rêve, vous êtes plus atteint que je ne le pensais. Déjà, j'écris pas dans un dossier, j'utilise la nouvelle technologie moi : l'ordinateur. Donc toute ma petite mise en scène de début tombe à l'eauuuuu ! MOUAHAHAH _  
><em>Non mais tout ça pour dire que .. Dire quoi déjà ? Ah oui, voici la suite de ma fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira en tout cas. Et elle répondra aux questions que vous m'avez posé auxquelles je ne voulais pas répondre avant .. MAINTENANT. Sur ce, bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chap' 9<strong>

Son mobile vibra à nouveau, lui indiquant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Elle essaya de le lire, tant bien que mal. Mais ses larmes floutaient sa vision, la forçant alors à essuyer constamment ses paupières inondées.

_« Je me doute que vous pleurez encore. J'aimerais pouvoir vous serrer dans mes bras, vous faire oublier votre chagrin, mais il est encore trop tôt pour que nous nous voyons. Mais je peux tout de même essayer de vous faire un peu sourire, non ? Alors imaginez que deux bras musclés mains néanmoins musclés sortent de votre écran de téléphone, et vous blottissent contre un torse accueillant. Qu'une tête embrasse vos cheveux, que deux mains caressent votre échine. Bref, imaginez vous dans mes bras. Ou si vous préférez, glissez-vous dans un bon bain chaud. Avec des bulles, de la mousse tout douce. Et votre mobile en main, que je puisse vous tenir compagnie. »_

Ces paroles la réconfortaient quelque peu, même si elle ne retrouvait bien sur pas une mine heureuse comme ça, en un claquement de doigts.

Elle fit couler l'eau, ajoutant ce qu'il fallait pour que ce bain la détende. Elle se déshabilla ensuite, sans se presser. Laissant simplement ses vêtements au sol, non loin d'elle. Elle glissa ensuite dans le liquide chaud, qui mouillait délicatement ses cuisses, ses fesses, son buste, ses seins. Cela lui faisait un bien fou, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle se saisit alors à nouveau de son téléphone, la tête en appui sur le rebord de la baignoire.

_« Merci du conseil, ça fait réellement du bien … Je ne sais pas comment vous avez su que ça me détendrait, mais je vous en remercie ... »  
>« Simple intuition. Un bain détend tout le monde. Maintenant, effacez donc les dernières traces de vos pleurs, laissez vous gagner par un sentiment de béatitude. Oubliez ne serait-ce qu'un instant tout ce qui vous préoccupe. Ne songez à rien d'autre qu'à vous. »<em>

Elle s'exécuta , fermant ses paupières. Elle tenta au mieux de vider son esprit, d'oublier ce qui la faisait souffrir. Et contre toute attente, elle se sentit bien un instant. Certes, il ne dura pas une éternité, juste un instant. Mais au moins, il y était parvenu …

Elle sortit de son bain trente minutes plus tard, avant d'enfiler dans un débardeur et un short pour la nuit. Elle retourna alors dans sa chambre, portable en main et se glissa sous les draps, rapprochant ensuite ses dossiers d'elle pour les remplir en vitesse.

Deux heures et une cinquantaine de messages plus tard, elle eut enfin tout terminé. La fatigue s'emparait alors d'elle, et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas envie de stopper la communication avec 'Gregory'. Mais le sommeil commençait à avoir raison d'elle, et finalement elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui dire au revoir, à contre-coeur.

_« Bonne nuit Cuddy, dormez bien .. Et n'hésitez pas à me réveiller en m'envoyant un texto demain dès votre réveil ... »_

Les jours passèrent, se transformant ensuite en semaines. Ils ne cessaient jamais de parler ensemble, mis à part pour dormir. Même en réunion, elle trouvait le moyen de lui répondre, dissimulant son portable sous la table. Elle avait d'ailleurs tellement pris le coup de main, qu'elle parvenait à présent à écrire plus rapidement, et sans trop regarder l'écran. Comme quoi elle s'améliorait !

Son désir de voir enfin le visage de son ami devenait chaque jour plus grand. Il lui était d'une si précieuse aide au quotidien ! Mais il ne semblait pas encore vraiment décidé à se montrer de sitôt. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer !

De son côté, Wilson essayait toujours d'obtenir des nouvelles de House. Bien sur, il ne voulait pas alerter la jeune femme lorsqu'il tombait sur de fausses pistes. Car il avait bien remarqué la fragilité de son amie depuis le départ du Diagnosticien. Et puis des pistes valables, il n'en avait pas vraiment. Aucun débit ou ajout d'argent sur le compte bancaire de House, aucun appel ou message émis depuis son portable, bref rien. Aucun moyen de savoir s'il était toujours en vie …

Un soir, alors qu'il venait de terminer son service et qu'il n'était pas de garde, il décida de ne pas rentrer de suite, et de d'abord passer dans un bar. Certes, ça ne lui ressemblait pas trop, mais au fil des années, Greg avait fini par déteindre sur lui. Il pénétra alors dans le premier qu'il vit, et s'installa au comptoir. Il commanda un verre, puis deux, puis trois …

Il ne lui en suffit pas de beaucoup pour être déjà saoul. N'étant pas en état de prendre la voiture, le barman lui prit ses clés. James se sentait miséreux, minable. Il était tombé bien bas …

Perdre House l'avait profondément marqué. Certes, ce n'était pas le meilleur des amis qu'on puisse rêver. Mais au moins, il savait amuser. Avec lui, il était difficile de s'ennuyer. Tel un enfant, il fallait toujours le remettre sur le droit chemin. Un ami comme on n'en trouve nulle part ailleurs.

Il sortit alors du pub, se laissant guider par ses pas. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait, mais peu importe. Il s'en moquait totalement, il ne réfléchissait même pas.

Au détour des rues, des routes éclairées, il s'avéra que ses jambes le menaient droit vers la maison de Cuddy. Mais pas de Lisa non, de sa mère, Arlène. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Il la connaissait bien peu d'ailleurs …

Alors qu'il approchait de la maison, il fit une silhouette bien distincte en sortir. Canne à la main, blouson en cuir sur les épaules et sac à dos. Un homme dont le visage semblait porté les marques de la cinquantaine. Cheveux poivre et sel, barbe grisonnante. Le portrait craché de …

Non, ce n'était pas possible. L'oncologue secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. Il devait avoir définitivement trop bu, son cerveau devait lui jouer des tours ! House ne POUVAIT pas être là, ce n'était pas lui ! Il devait être en train d'halluciner, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il avait du trop boire et puis voilà …

Mais la silhouette monta sur une moto, une grosse cylindrée. Elle démarra le moteur,et s'éloigna de la villa en vrombissant. Par réflexe, James se planqua derrière un buisson, au cas où, bien qu'il soit tout de même persuadé d'être victime d'une hallucination. Tout cela lui semblait si réel, qu'il croyait devenir fou. Et cette envie horrible de vomir qui lui brouillait l'estomac …

Une fois le véhicule hors de vision, il se décida à sortir de sa cachette, et de se mettre en quête d'un taxi. Il ne revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il venait de voir …

Pendant ce temps, Lisa reçut un message. Lorsqu'elle vit qui était l'expéditeur, un sourire se déposa sur ses lèvres.

_« Vous désirez toujours me voir, non ? »  
>« Bien sur ! »<br>« Alors on va faire quelque chose. J'ai déposé quelque chose devant votre porte. Dans cinq minutes, je passerai devant chez vous. Si cette chose ne vous a pas fait changé d'avis, restez sur votre perron. Si au contraire, vous ne voulez plus me voir, je le comprendrais et je ne m'arrêterais __pas même devant votre villa. Ok ? »  
>« C'est d'accord ... »<br>« Alors allez voir devant votre porte, et peut-être à tout à l'heure ... »_

Un peu appréhensive, elle se rendit sur son perron. Ne sachant pas du tout ce qui pourrait s'y trouver. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut une veste sur le sol. Mais pas n'importe quelle veste. Une qu'elle reconnaîtrait d'entre mille. Elle la prit dans ses mains, la portant vers son nez. Ce n'était pas croyable …

Rester sur le perron, ou rentrer ? La question ne se posait même pas. Elle avait envie de savoir si c'était bien lui... Et bien qu'elle lui en veuille, qu'elle l'ait menacé de l'envoyer en prison s'il l'approchait, elle avait envie de le voir. Tout simplement.

Elle prit alors place sur les trois petites marches devant sa porte, la veste en cuir sur les épaules. Elle regardait autour d'elle, attendant le moment où elle entendrait vrombir une moto ou une voiture. Puis, comme sortant de nulle part, elle aperçut enfin une grosse cylindrée se frayant un chemin dans sa rue. Elle se releva aussitôt, tandis que l'engin motorisé s'arrêtait devant sa villa. L'homme descendit de moto, casque encore sur la tête. Il prit sa canne, et retira son casque qu'il posa sur le guidon. Puis, doucement, il se dirigea vers elle, tête baisée.

**- Alors c'était toi « Jersey_Gentlesuperman » …** bafouilla-t-elle.  
><strong>- Depuis le début. Je voulais juste pouvoir continuer à te parler l'air de rien …<strong>

Elle courut vers lui, avant de projeter sur son torse une pluie de poings. Il la laissait faire, ne bougeant ou ne se plaignant pas même. Non il ne disait rien, la laissant simplement évacuer sa haine.

**- Je te déteste ! Je te hais ! Tu as failli me tuer salaud ! Et tu as disparu comme ça, sans rien nous dire, ni à moi ni à Wilson! Je te hais sombre idiot !**

Cette fois, il attrapa ses poignets, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

**- Tu crois SERIEUSEMENT que j'ai voulu te tuer ? C'était pas mon intention, je voulais juste te montrer que te voir dans les bras d'un autre homme me faisait horriblement mal. Sinon je n'aurais pas attendu que tu quittes la pièce ce jour-là …**

Elle fondit alors en larmes, comme cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Il relâcha ses poignets, entourant sa taille avec ses bras. Il la nicha tout contre lui, embrassant le sommet de son crâne.

**- Je te promet que je ne pensais pas que je te ferai autant souffrir. Je pensais que tu me haïrais, et que de cette façon tu finirais par vite m'oublier. Mais je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne, et je le regrette. Sincèrement.**

Il balaya quelques-unes des larmes de la jeune femme, avant de déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue. Il la tenait enfin à nouveau contre lui, il pouvait enfin la serrer dans ses bras.

**- Ton prétendant n'a d'ailleurs pas fait long feu à ce que j'ai pu constaté ! Il ne m'arrivait pas à la cheville c'est ça ? **Ironisa-t-il, espérant alors voir un sourire, même infime, illuminer ses lèvres.  
><strong>- On va dire qu'il n'a pas apprécié que je repousse ses baisers, et le fait que Rachel lui en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs …<br>- Elle me l'a dit oui …**

Lisa manqua alors de s'étouffer, et se décolla un instant de lui.

**- Alors elle m'a menti, elle t'avait bien vu ! Elle va m'entendre elle !  
>-Surtout pas, s'il-te-plait. C'est moi qui le lui ait demandé. C'était trop tôt pour qu'elle te dévoile que je n'étais pas parti …<br>- Mais il y avait ma mère pour la garder ! Ne me dis pas que tu es passé par la fenêtre de ma fille pour pénétrer dans la maison sans te faire repérer !  
>- Non, par la porte.<br>- Tu as drogué ma mère ?** S'insurgea-t-elle aussitôt.**  
>- Non, elle savait que je viendrais.<br>- Tu veux dire que … Toi et ma mère … Vous …  
>- On s'est allié pour te faire aller mieux. Quand tu l'as appelé pour qu'elle garde Rachel le jour où j'ai fait cette fichue connerie, elle m'a contacté aussitôt après. Elle avait compris pourquoi j'avais fait ça, bien que ce soit bougrement idiot. Et elle a décidé de m'aider.<strong>

Un sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres. Il prit le pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou entre ses doigts, heureux de le voir autour de son cou.

**-Il est bien de toi alors ce cadeau …** souffla-t-elle.  
><strong>- Bien sur, c'est moi même qui l'ais planqué là où tu l'as trouvé, parce que je savais que tu mettrais rapidement la main dessus …<strong>

Il laissa l'un de ses doigts se promener sur les lèvres charnues de la jeune femme, tout doucement.

**- Et je suppose que tu ne l'as pas retourné pour voir ce que j'ai fait graver derrière …**

Elle l'interrogea du regard, et il détacha la chaîne pour lui montrer l'autre côté du pendentif, où il avait fait inscrire dans l'or « Honey-bun, ILOBEYOU ».

Le regard de la Doyenne se mit à briller d'autant plus, et elle se risqua à poser sa main sur celle de House. Elle se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, se risquant alors à apposer ses lèvres aux siennes. Cette caresse lui avait tant manqué ! Le goût acidulé de ces deux petits bouts de chair rose, la sensation de leurs langues se mariant passionnément mais tout en douceur. Depuis qu'il s'était avancé vers elle, elle avait eu envie de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser. Mais elle avait d'abord préféré voir sa haine prendre le dessus, surpassant son amour. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher plus longtemps …

**-Je t'aime Lisa, et je te demande pardon … Je sais que tu m'en veux encore, mais je te promet de ne plus être aussi con qu'avant …**

Elle sentait bien dans l'intonation de sa voix qu'il était sincère. Qu'il pensait réellement ce qu'il venait de dire …

**- Tu accepterais de me reprendre alors ? Tu serais d'accord pour que … Que je te tienne compagnie cette nuit ?**

Elle replongea ses yeux bleus-gris dans les siens, avant de déposer un baiser à l'orée de ses lèvres.

**- Tu me promets de ne plus retoucher à la Vicodin alors ? De ne te sauver sans me donner de ****nouvelles, de ne plus m'abandonner comme ça ?**

Il promena ses doigts dans la chevelure ébène de la jeune femme, fermant alors les yeux pour en apprécier d'autant plus la finesse et les effluves qui s'en dégageaient.

**- Promis Lisa, promis.**

Elle commença à frissonner un peu, la veste ayant glissé de ses épaules. Il la lui remit alors en place, et la prit dans ses bras, après avoir passé un bras sous ses épaules et l'autre sous ses jambes. Il boita ensuite jusqu'à l'intérieur de la villa, les bras de la jeune femme autour de son cou.

Il se dirigeait alors vers la cuisine, sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison. Là, il la déposa en douceur sur le comptoir, sortit une boîte de comprimés de sa poche, et la jeta dans le broyeur. Elle le regardait faire, sourire aux lèvres.

**- J'ai le droit à un bisou au moins en dédommagement ? Parce que c'était ma dernière boîte et que j'ai besoin de mon anti-douleur naturel pour ne pas avoir trop mal …**

Il se rapprocha alors d'elle, se plaçant entre ses jambes. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout doucement, tendrement. Une douce caresse comme elle n'en avait pas eu depuis des lustres à ce qu'il lui semblait...

_TBC ..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Vous l'attendiez, la voilà ! En plus, chose que je n'avais pas pensé à vous annoncer auparavant mais que certains avaient déjà compris, ce chapitre comporte un NC-17. En même temps, comment ne pas en faire un alors que nos deux protagonistes se retrouvent enfin . C'était impossible de faire sans. Alors le voili, le voilou !_

_Et puis, on peut féliciter Croux49 qui s'est enfin créé un compte FF. Je peux enfin lui répondre autre part que dans la partie 'flood' de mes chapitres ! HOURAAAAAAAAAAA ! xD Et puis, avouons le, elle a décidé de me booster au max. D'ailleurs elle me harcèle tellement [ou pas] que la nuit dernière je n'ai presque pas dormi, tout simplement pour avancer dans ma fiction ! Bon au final j'ai 11 pages d'avance sur la suite de la fiction, ça va, non ? En tout cas, je peux déjà vous annoncer que dans la suite, un gros quiproquo s'instaurera, rendant la situation plutôt comique. Mais je n'en dirais pas plus à ce sujet pour le moment ! Même sous la torture, mes lèvres demeureront scellé, j'arrête de raconter ma vie qui ne vous intéresse sans doute pas [par contre si vous voulez vraiment tout savoir sur ma vie, dîtes le moi hein ;) LOL], et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt ^^_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap' 10<strong>_

**- J'ai le droit à un bisou au moins en dédommagement ? Parce que c'était ma dernière boîte et que j'ai besoin de mon anti-douleur naturel pour ne pas avoir trop mal …**

Il se rapprocha alors d'elle, se plaçant entre ses jambes. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout doucement, tendrement. Une douce caresse comme elle n'en avait pas eu depuis des lustres à ce qu'il lui semblait.

**- Ça va mieux maintenant ?**Fit-elle alors en souriant.

Elle avait enfin retrouvé une certaine jovialité. Certes, pas encore entière, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Et ça, c'était grâce à lui.

**- Bien mieux oui ….**

Il la prit donc à nouveau dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle se blottissait bien contre lui.

**- Alors, j'ai bien fait de préserver le secret et de ne me montrer que maintenant pour éviter les dégâts ? Ne suis-je pas un génie ?**

Elle se mit à rire, toujours nichée dans ses bras.

**- Mais bien sur Monsieur « J-ai-Un-Ego-Super-Dimensionné » !  
>- Avoues que j'ai quand même bien gardé le secret sur mon identité, sans te mettre la puce à l'oreille durant toutes ses semaines !<br>- Tu m'as surtout bien fait mariné pendant tout ce temps, oui ! Je voulais te haïr, j'essayais de te détester, de me dire que tu n'étais qu'un lâche, que tu nous avait abandonné définitivement, que tu avais préféré la fuite à la prison et que tu ne regrettais aucunement ce que tu avais fait mais …  
>- Mais je ne suis jamais parti. J'y ai bien songé quand j'ai compris la connerie que je venais de commettre. Quand j'ai compris que cette fois j'étais allé bien trop loin, que je t'avais trop blessé. Mais ta mère m'a ouvert les yeux. Elle m'a montré à quel point en réalité je n'arrivais pas à me passer de toi. Et elle m'a aidé à veiller sur toi, pendant toutes ses semaines.<strong>

Entendre ses mots sortant de la bouche de House était tout simplement touchant. Elle fit alors doucement glisser sa main sur sa joue, rapprochant sa bouche de sa nuque.

**- Sans toi je m'autodétruis alors s'il-te-plait Lisa, ne me laisses plus …**

Elle déposa alors de tendres baisers sur son cou, laissant ses lèvres appliquer une douce caresse sur sa peau.

Il boitait fortement, mais il tenait debout quand même. Lisa n'étant pas très grosse, ce n'était pas trop un problème pour la porter. Même pour un infirme comme lui.

Il la déposa sur le canapé du salon, avec des gestes emplis de douceur. Il était plus tendre que jamais avec elle, prenant les plus infimes précautions, comme s'il avait peur de la blesser. Il s'installa alors à côté d'elle, la laissant se nicher contre lui à sa guise.

**- J'ai fait une erreur en rompant, je le reconnais … Mais comprends moi Greg, j'ai eu peur, peur que tu replonges dans la Vicodin, que ton état s'empire et que tu fasses énormément souffrir Rachel. Mais comme tu as pu le voir, je n'ai pas réussi à tourner la page …**

Il caressait ses cheveux, profitant de pouvoir enfin retrouver leur texture familière.

**- Je sais Lisa, je sais. On oublie tout d'accord ? On recommence à zéro. Comme il y a un an et demi maintenant. On redémarre comme le soir où on a perdu Hannah. Comme le soir où enfin j'ai pu te tenir dans mes bras, te toucher, t'embrasser à ma guise …**

Pour toute réponse, elle unit leurs bouches ensemble. Il la fit alors s'allonger doucement, se plaçant au dessus d'elle. Ainsi, il pouvait l'embrasser et caresser ses hanches sans soucis.

**- Je te promet que cette fois, on pourra fêter nos un an de couple. Et même les anniversaires suivants …**

Elle promenait alors ses mains dans le dos de son partenaire. Goûtant à ce pur délice enfin retrouvé. C'était comme retrouver enfin une recette que l'on nous avait fait goûté précédemment, mais dont jamais on avait réussi à reproduire les saveurs à l'identique, et qu'enfin on parvint à retrouver pleinement. On n'en laisse alors pas une goutte se perdre, on en profite au maximum. Et c'était ce qui se passait entre les deux amants à cet instant là.

Sans gestes brusques, il passa ses mains sous le débardeur de la jeune femme. Mais il n'était pas pressé, il voulait juste profiter le plus possible de leurs retrouvailles. Il remonta alors le long du buste de Cuddy, pour finalement atterrir sur ses seins rebondis. Là, il se décida à lui retirer son haut, afin de joindre le toucher à la vue. Elle l'aida quelque peu, et bien vite le malheureux bout de tissu termina à l'autre bout du salon, suivi rapidement par son short qui cachait ses sublimes cuisses de gazelle.

L'opulente poitrine de la Doyenne se dessinait sous lui, enveloppé dans une lingerie turquoise. Il se léchait d'ores et déjà les babines tant cette vision délicieuse lui avait manqué. Il promena alors ses doigts sur le tissu, y dessinant d'abord de petits cercles. Puis, voyant qu'elle n'était pas contre le fait qu'il continue, et qu'elle semblait apprécier, il se permit de lui dégrafer habilement son soutien-gorge, qu'il laissa retomber aux pieds du divan.

Ses mamelons étaient enfin à découvert, pour lui et lui seul. Il se saisit de l'un d'eux, et se mit à le suçoter doucement en caressant l'autre. Ses tétons pointaient, elle commençait déjà à se cabrer sous lui. Quelques gémissements s'échappèrent de sa bouche, tandis que House continuait à satisfaire sa Patronne.

Ses mains continuaient de s'affairer sur les seins de la jeune femme, tandis que sa bouche remontait vers la sienne. Il la sentait enfin à nouveau sienne.

Lisa elle, oubliait tout. Tous ses soucis, évaporés. Plus rien ne comptait, mis à part l'instant présent. C'est à dire le fait qu'elle ait retrouvé House …

Leurs bassins étaient proches, terriblement proches. Elle descendit alors la braguette du Diagnosticien, lui retirant ensuite son jean. Sans se presser, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur son boxer en se mordillant la lèvre entre deux baisers.

**- Ne te forces pas Lisa, je ne veux pas brusquer les choses … Ne le fais pas si tu ne veux pas …**  
><strong>- C'est bon, tout va bien … j'en ai envie … J'ai envie de toi …<strong>

Il ne se fit pas prier, et lui offrit un merveilleux et passionné baiser alors qu'elle lui retirait son boxer. Il était totalement nu au dessus d'elle, alors qu'elle portait toujours son magnifique string turquoise. Les doigts de l'Endocrinologue se mouvèrent doucement sur son membre, il en frémissait de désir. C'était le signal qu'il attendait.

Il fit descendre ses mains vers l'unique lingerie qu'elle portait à présent, et la lui retira avec envie. Il caressa alors son clitoris avec l'index, commençant par de lents mouvements. Puis au fur et à mesure, il accéléra la cadence, l'embrassant amoureusement en même temps pour que ses gémissements ne réveillent pas l'enfant qui dormait dans sa chambre. Quand il la sentit enfin prête, il se permit de glisser un doigt dans son intimité, entamant de lascifs vas-et-viens pour préparer le terrain. Un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le rythme, accélérant la cadence. Elle se cabrait sous lui, elle adorait ça. Et il avait terriblement envie de se sentir en elle.

Il ne quittait pas son visage des yeux. Son sourire l'encourageait à aller plus loin encore. Alors, sous son commandement, il positionna correctement leurs deux bassins, et la pénétra finalement dans un soupir de plaisir. Il donnait des coups de reins à intervalles réguliers, laissant le désir les enivrer pleinement. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient que très peu, juste le temps de respirer.

Il s'enfonçait chaque fois un peu plus dans son vagin, son phallus y opérant de savants mouvements. Il savait très bien comment la faire atteindre le plafond, la faire grimper aux rideaux. Depuis tout ce temps, il connaissait parfaitement le corps de sa partenaire, ses points forts et ses points faibles. Rien ne lui échappait.

De temps à autre, il fut obligé de se repositionner à l'intérieur de son vagin, tant ils allaient vite. Les orgasmes s'enchaînèrent, les secouant violemment tous les deux. Il ne cessait alors pas de l'embrasser, ne voulant pas réveiller Rachel qui semblait bien endormie dans son lit. Ses mains parcouraient le corps de sa compagne, se perdaient dans sa chevelure ondulée. Il était si heureux de la retrouver, qu'il voulait à tout prix la combler. Ce qu'il parvenait à faire sans soucis.

Il éjacula alors en elle, dans un long râle de plaisir. Il colla alors son bassin au sien, afin de pouvoir se déverser littéralement en elle. Elle gémissait encore et toujours, succombant aux plaisirs de la chaire. Elle se cabra dans ses bras, le dos courbé en arrière, secouée par un violent orgasme qui la faisait trembler de tous ses membres.

Il se laissa ensuite retomber à ses côtés, séparant alors leurs parties génitales. Elle vint se blottir ainsi bien qu'elle le put contre lui dans le divan, alors qu'il attrapait une couverture posée non loin de là pour dissimuler leurs deux corps nus.

**- J'avais oublié comme c'était si bon …** lâcha-telle à demi-mots, reprenant à peine son souffle.  
><strong>- Et moi depuis le temps que je voulais te sentir à nouveau à moi …<strong>

Il déposa alors une nuée de baisers au creux du cou de la jeune femme, qui ferma les yeux en souriant.

**- Wilson ne sait pas que tu n'es jamais parti, non ?**  
><strong>- Tu pensais encore à Wilson alors qu'on s'envoyait en l'air ? Super !<strong>Ironisa-t-il alors.

Elle se mit alors à rire doucement, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans ses bras.

**- Fais moi le plaisir de ne pas aller au travail demain …** ajouta-t-il.  
><strong>- House, je ne peux pas rater une journée de boulot sous prétexte que je sors de nouveau avec toi ! J'ai pas mal de travail tu sais …<strong>

Il retira quelques mèches qui lui barrait l'accès à ses omoplates.

**- Allez, rien que toi, Rachel et moi demain. Juste nous trois. S'il-te-plaît Lisa, on passe avant tout le reste. Ce qu'on a est plus précieux qu'un simple hôpital, non ?**

Il avait raison. Comme toujours. Ce qui d'ailleurs agaçait la Doyenne, bien que là elle ne puisse pas dire le contraire. Car elle avait réellement envie de s'accorder une journée de repos pour pouvoir profiter d'eux …

Ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres comme ils n'en avaient plus eu depuis un moment.

Comme tous les matins, le salon fut baigné par les premiers rayons du soleil sitôt celui-ci levé. Il chatouilla alors les deux amants, les réveillant en douceur. House contemplait la jeune femme dormir, caressant doucement ses joues. Il attrapa au plus vite leurs vêtements étalés un peu partout, au cas où Rachel débarquerait. Il enfila simplement son boxer, avant d'embrasser la joue de Lisa.

**- Hum... Dis moi que je ne suis pas en plein rêve …**  
><strong>- Ah non tu rêves pas ! Tu as bien retrouvé ton beau, ton sublime, ton magnifique, ton parfait Diagnosticien !<strong>

Les yeux encore clos, elle se mit à rire.

**- Idiot va …**

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, tandis qu'elle enfilait ses sous-vêtements, son débardeur et son short. Elle le suivit aussitôt rhabillée, se glissant derrière lui alors qu'il préparait le café.

**- Il faudra que je me rende au commissariat aujourd'hui …** le prévint-elle, la tête posée sur son épaule.  
><strong>- Tu veux encore me jeter en prison c'est ça ? Je peux payer les réparations tu sais, ça sera pas un problème !<strong>  
><strong>- Mais non IDIOT ! Je veux retirer ma plainte contre toi justement, c'est tout …<strong>  
><strong>- Je garderais Rachel alors, ça vaudra mieux. Sinon ils croiront que je te pousse à le faire en te menaçant …<strong>

Elle n'eut rien à redire, fermant simplement les yeux. C'est alors que deux petits pieds se firent entendre, tandis que les deux amants étaient de dos. Une petite frimousse toute ébouriffée fit son apparition, encore à moitié endormie. Elle marqua une petite pause au niveau de l'encadrement de la porte, le temps de comprendre. Puis elle fonça en courant sur les deux médecins.

**- HOUSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !**S'exclama celle-ci.

Le concerné se détacha un peu de sa compagne, prenant l'enfant dans ses bras. Instinctivement, elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou, nichant sa tête au creux de sa nuque.

**- Et Maman, elle existe plus ?**Dit alors Lisa, faisant mine d'être vexée.

La petite brunette tendit les mains vers sa mère, qui la prit tout contre elle.

**- Maman, House il va rester avec nous ? Hein, il va rester à la maison, promis ?**  
><strong>- Si il est d'accord, moi ça ne me gêne pas …<strong>

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, avant qu'il ne dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, sous les yeux enthousiastes de la petite.

**- Mais tu ne dois plus me mentir comme tu l'as fait, d'accord ?**  
><strong>- Mais Maman, c'est Greg le pirate qui m'avait demandé ! Il avait dit que sinon il pourrait plus venir …<strong>

Mini-Cuddy fit alors une mine des plus attendrissantes, le genre de bouilles auxquelles il est impossible de résister. Lisa leva les yeux au plafond, avant d'embrasser le front de son enfant.

**- Allez déjeunes ma puce si tu veux pouvoir jouer avec House le temps que Maman règle quelques petites choses tout à l'heure …**

Sitôt sa tasse de café avalé, elle fila à la salle de bains avec ses vêtements, prit une rapide douche et se vêtit. Elle se regarda alors dans le miroir, les mains appuyées sur le rebord du lavabo. Car tout à coup, elle avait peur. Tout ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, elle devait rêver. Non, elle allait se réveiller, et la chute ne serait que plus douloureuse. Mais, les yeux clos, persuadée qu'il s'agissait du fruit de son imagination, elle espérait tout de même que tout ça soit vrai. Elle ne demandait pas la lune …

_TBC ..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Encore merci pour toutes vis reviews ! Ça me touche de voir que même après 10 chapitres, vous aimez toujours autant ma fiction, et cela me pousse à écrire encore et encore ! Mais je vous préviens d'ores et déjà, le prochain chapitre sera .. Spécial. Je n'ai pas d'autres mots pour le décrire, sinon je risquerais de trop vous déclarer de choses à ce sujet. Je vous laisserais donc découvrir par vous même ! Et Clémence, pas un mot s'il-te-plait hein ! ^^ Je vous ai pas présenté Clémence ? C'est ma Bêta readeuse, tout simplement. Mais rassurez-vous, pas pour les fautes d'orthographe, elle veuille simplement à me réconforter sur la suite de ma fiction, qui comme pour chacun de mes écrits, me rend toujours inquiète du fait que ça puisse ne pas vous plaire. Bref, sur ce je vous dis bonne lecture et à bientôt !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap' 11<strong>_

Une ombre se faufila dans la salle d'eau, se plaçant alors derrière la jeune femme. Elle sentit un souffle se poser sur sa nuque, un souffle chaud. Deux mains atterrirent directement sur son ventre, alors qu'un torse venait se coller à son dos.

**- T'es bien songeuse toi … Tu crois encore que tu es en train de rêver, que tu vas te réveiller ?**

Elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il lui fit faire volte-face, afin de pouvoir plonger ses yeux océans dans les siens. Il tint alors son menton, pour être sur qu'elle ne fuit pas son regard.

**- Écoutes moi Lisa. Tu ne rêves pas, je suis bien là. Ok ? Toi, moi, c'est pour de vrai. Alors arrêtes un peu de t'en faire …**

Il lâcha son menton, pour caresser sa joue. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, alors qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pas un rêve, ce n'était pas un rêve … Intérieurement, elle était plus que soulagée. Extérieurement, elle reprenait des couleurs, elle retrouvait le sourire.

Une fois le baiser rompu, elle lui prit la main, l'entraînant dans le salon. Là, elle l'embrassa une fois de plus, avant de s'éloigner rapidement dans la chambre pour prendre son sac à mains.

Il la regarda rejoindre la pièce, admirant la démarche chaloupée pour laquelle elle avait opté Normal me direz-vous, lorsqu'on est perché sur des talons de plus de 10 centimètres et qu'en plus on porte des jupes droites hyper serrées qui vous empêchent d'avoir une démarche libre. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Elle adorait tout simplement sentir que les yeux de House étaient rivés sur son postérieur, elle adorait l'idée de savoir qu'il la déshabillait du regard.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle avait enfin réuni les affaires dont elle avait besoin. Elle sortit de la chambre, rejoignant alors son compagnon sur le canapé. Il la fit prendre place sur ses genoux, et elle ne rechigna pas. Elle se blottit tout contre lui alors qu'il resserrait ses bras autour d'elle.

**- Je nous préparerais le déjeuner pendant ton absence, alors fais tout ce que tu as à faire. Mais par pitié, ne mets pas un seul pied dans l'hôpital aujourd'hui, sinon tes employés feront exprès d'avoir besoin de toi et Rachel & moi on t'aura plus rien que pour nous...**

Elle lui sourit alors, et lui offrit un doux baiser en guise de réponse. Elle se leva ensuite, attrapa son sac, et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'éclipser.

Il regarda la Doyenne s'éloigner, ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle de ses hanches qui chaloupaient de droite à gauche rien que pour lui. Cette femme le rendait dingue ! Pour elle, il était fou. Oui, mais fou d'amour.

A peine eut-elle refermée la porte, que Rachel accourut dans le salon, un dessin qu'elle venait de faire à la main. Elle le tendit à House, un sourire jusqu'aux lèvres. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de faire de même lorsqu'il découvrit le 'chef d'œuvre'. Lui, se tenant sur un bateau pirate, habillé tout comme, et la canne à la main, avec Lisa sur la planche comme si elle allait sauter, mais surtout avec une GROSSE poitrine. Tout comme dans le dessin animé qu'il lui avait fait découvrir avant sa rupture d'avec Cuddy. Il prit alors l'enfant sur ses genoux en faisant attention à sa jambe meurtrie, et la serra tout contre lui.

**- Tu crois que Maman flotterait bien avec des seins pareils ?** Plaisanta-t-il.  
><strong>- Ben oui ! C'est pour pas qu'elle se noie ! Ou tu vas devoir aller la sauver.<strong>

Sérieusement, comment ne pas craquer pour une enfant pareille ? Il était vraiment fière d'elle. Oui, lui qui n'aimait pas les enfants, qui n'aimait pas les gens tout simplement, craquait pour la petite Rachel. Parce que plus elle grandissait, plus elle imitait sa mère. Et il était réellement dingue de la Doyenne.

L'heure tournait, et House se décida à aller préparer le repas. Il se rendit dans la cuisine, la fillette à ses côtés. Tout comme il avait fait avec Lisa la veille, il déposa la petite sur le comptoir, et commença à sortir ce dont il avait besoin pour préparer le déjeuner.

A ce moment même, une voiture s'engageait dans la rue pavillonnaire de la jeune femme. Le conducteur avait une petite mine, il semblait bien fatigué. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir dormi onze heure de suite, mais l'alcool ingéré la veille lui avait laissé au réveil une belle migraine.

Il s'arrêta devant une maison bien connue, et sortit de son véhicule . Il regarda autour de lui, tout en s'avançant vers la porte d'entrée. Il frappa, mais aucune réponse. C'est alors que …

C'est alors qu'il entendit un grand fracas à l'intérieur, suivi d'un cri. Il tourna donc la poignée, et ô quelle chance la porte était ouverte ! Il pénétra alors à tâtons dans le salon, une montée d'adrénaline l'envahissant. Était-il arrivé quelque chose à son amie ?

Il fit alors malheureusement tombé au sol un livre qu'il n'avait pas vu, et entendit des pas derrière lui. Et merde …

De son côté, House s'était saisi d'un couteau, prêt à découper en fines rondelles les légumes qu'il avait soigneusement rincés. Mais soudain, il entendit un bruit suspect provenant de la cuisine. Il attrapa alors Rachel et la cala sous son bras gauche, tenant toujours le couteau, au cas où, dans sa main droite. Il s'approcha ensuite du lieu d'où semblait provenir le bruit, et se trouva vis-à-vis avec … Wilson. Un Wilson totalement ébahi.

L'oncologue James Wilson crut bien qu'il allait s'étouffer avec sa propre langue. House se tenait là, devant lui, l'air de rien, avec une Rachel qui gigotait sous son bras, et un couteau de cuisine dans l'autre main ! Avait-il totalement perdu la tête, et était-il bien décidé à faire payer à Cuddy le mal qu'elle lui avait fait en s'en prenant à sa fille ? Non ce .. ce n'était pas possible, il devait rêver … House avait disparu depuis un moment maintenant, et puis il aimait cette petite, il ne s'en prendrait pas ainsi à elle … A moins que .. A moins qu'il soit totalement stone. Ou fou. Dans l'un ou l'autre cas, ça pouvait être dangereux. Et Wilson ne savait plus comment il devait réagir …

**- Poses Rachel, elle ne t'a rien fait de mal .. Je sais que tu en veux à Cuddy, mais s'il-te-plait laisses la petite en dehors de tout ça …**bafouilla-t-il alors.

Le Diagnosticien voyait tout à fait l'état de détresse dans lequel semblait nager son meilleur ami, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce que l'Oncologue pensait. Il croyait simplement qu'House voulait se venger de la Doyenne, alors qu'il était très loin du compte …

**- Jimmy, c'est pas ce que tu crois. Laisses moi au moins t'expliquer …** tenta-t-il alors pour le rassurer. **Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Rachel, ni à Lisa …**  
><strong>- Alors pourquoi ce couteau dans ta main ? Pourquoi tu la tiens avec ton autre bras hein ? Je peux t'aider à remonter la barre, mais surtout fais pas de conneries …<strong>  
><strong>- Mais puisque je te dis que c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je cuisine pour le déjeuner et Rachel m'aidait à faire la préparation ! Mais ton arrivée nous a surpris, et j'ai cru que tu étais un cambrioleur alors j'ai préféré prendre la petite avec moi !<strong>  
><strong>- Sé.. Sérieusement ? Pour de vrai ?<strong>  
><strong>- Ben oui triple idiot !<strong>  
><strong>- Et .. Et Cuddy, elle sait que tu es là ? Elle est où ?<strong>  
><strong>- Oh que oui elle le sait ! Depuis hier soir pour être exact même. Et là, elle retire sa plainte en ce moment même.<strong>

Wilson fit alors les gros yeux, ne comprenant alors rien.

**- Tu .. Tu peux m'expliquer s'il-te-plait ?**

Il semblait totalement perdu, il nageait dans un océan d'incompréhension totale. Son meilleur ami disparu, dans la maison de son amie, un couteau à la main et la fille de la jeune femme sous le bras. Une soit-disant préparation du repas, une Cuddy qui retire sa plainte. Toutes les informations se bousculaient dans sa tête, comme si tout se mélangeait mais que rien ne se décodait.

Ses jambes menacèrent de se dérober sous son poids, tant il demeurait en grande confusion. Il attrapa la chaise la plus proche, et s'y assit, avant de plonger sa tête dans ses mains. House, quand à lui, reposa la fillette à terre, et celle-ci alla prendre place sur la chaise à côté du cancérologue.

**- Et ben je suis revenu hier soir. D'une certaine façon, Lisa le savait. J'ai dormi ici avec elle après notre partie de jambes en l'air, et tout à l'heure elle a décidé de retirer la plainte qu'elle avait déposé contre moi**, fit le Diagnosticien, le plus simplement du monde.  
><strong>- Attends j'te suis pas .. Tu es revenu ici l'air de rien, tu as couché avec elle, et BAM elle oublie qu'elle t'en veut ? Tu l'as violé, tu l'as menacé ou quoi ?<strong>S'étrangla James.

Greg leva les yeux au plafond, la main sur sa jambe douloureuse.

**- Mais où tu vas chercher ça ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis capable de lui faire autant de mal ? C'est mal me connaître mon petit Jimmy ! Ça fait pas mal de semaines qu'on parlait ensemble, même si elle ne savait pas que c'était moi. D'ailleurs, je devrais te remercier. Parce que lui proposer de s'inscrire sur un site de rencontres, ça a accéléré mon plan !**  
><strong>- Comment ça ?<strong> S'étonna son ami.  
><strong>- Ben parce qu'avec la complicité de sa mère et ce site, j'ai noué un lien entre elle et moi, qui m'a permis de revenir hier pour la voir. Pour être de nouveau avec elle.<strong>  
><strong>- Alors … c'est bon ? Vous êtes vraiment de nouveau ensemble ? Pour de vrai ? C'est pas des conneries ?<strong>

Pour toute réponse, l'infirme nia de la tête. Prouvant de cette façon que Lisa et lui, c'était bien reparti.

C'est alors que la porte d'entrée se fit entendre à nouveau. Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent alors vers le nouveau venu, qui n'était autre que Mlle Cuddy en personne.

Aussitôt, son regard se posa sur Wilson. Que faisait-il là ? Comment avait-il réagi face à la présence du médecin ? C'est alors que son compagnon lui fit signe de venir près de lui, lui faisant aussi comprendre que tout était bon, que leur ami savait maintenant.

**- Ça va aller Wilson ?** S'assura-t-elle, inquiète de la lividité du visage de son employé, alors que House enserrait ses bras autour de sa taille de guêpe.  
><strong>- Oui je .. Ça ira, je dois juste intégrer toutes ces … Nouvelles...<strong>

Il leur adressa un maigre sourire, la petite Rachel lui faisant alors un câlin.

Un nouveau bruit de moteur se fit entendre dans l'allée de la Doyenne. Qui se pouvait-il bien être ? Ils n'attendaient pourtant personne …

La brunette se dirigea donc vers la fenêtre, essayant d'apercevoir les passagers du véhicule. Elle manqua alors de s'étouffer en reconnaissant sa petite sœur Julia, accompagné d'un homme qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de trouver l'identité. Jerry. Jerry Barrett. Mais bon Dieu, que pouvaient-il bien faire ici ?

Elle n'eut pas même le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, que déjà ils frappaient à la porte. House embrassa alors la joue de sa compagne, avant de disparaître dans la chambre de Rachel. Sans doute pour ne pas que Julia découvre de suite qu'il était de retour, pensa la jeune femme.

Elle alla donc ouvrir, embrassant sa sœur et saluant brièvement l'homme. Elle se mordillait la lèvre, ne sachant pas que faire ou que dire. Heureusement pour elle, ce fut Cuddy #2 qui prit la première la parole.

**- On ne te dérange pas j'espère Lizzie ? Jerry me disait tout à l'heure que tu lui manquais, alors nous avons décidé de venir te rendre visite !** Fit la cadette en prenant sa nièce dans ses bras, avant de se tourner vers Wilson. **A moins que vous ne parliez de travail …  
>- Non j'allais … j'allais justement partir … <strong>bafouilla l'Oncologue encore sous le coup de ce qu'il avait appris.

Lisa fit alors face à sa sœur, les mains sur les hanches.

**- Vous n'alliez pas partir Wilson, j'avais encore des choses à vous dire. Toi par contre**, , fit-elle en pointant Julia du doigt, **tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il fait là. Et aussi pourquoi tu veux à tout prix me voir dans ses bras.  
>- Je fais ça pour ton bien Lisa ! Tu as besoin d'un homme dans ta vie, d'un père pour Rachel, de quelqu'un qui te comble ! Ça peut plus durer comme ça Liz', tu dois te prendre en main et te poser ! Comment veux-tu construire une famille dans ses conditions, si tu négliges ta vie de famille au profit de ton travail ?<strong>

Alors là, c'en était trop pour la médecin. Par quels droits sa petite sœur s'adressait-elle à elle de la sorte ? C'était sa vie, pas celle de Julia ! Elle ferma alors les yeux, tentant de se retenir de hurler et d'abattre ses poings quelque part. Surtout que c'était SA faute si Lisa avait du porter plainte contre son Diagnosticien, puisque c'est elle qui l'avait forcé à fréquenter Jerry !

**- Je ne t'ai jamais dicté la marche à suivre avec ta famille, alors pourquoi tu le fais avec moi ? Par ta faute, j'ai failli perdre l'homme que j'aimais ! Mais pour toi ce n'est rien puisque tu m'as trouvé quelqu'un qui te plaît à toi ! Mais écoutes moi bien Julia, je ne le répéterais pas. Toi et moi sommes différentes. Totalement différentes. Alors ne te mêles pas de mes affaires. Ai-je bien été claire ?**

Toujours les mains sur les hanches, elle se détourna de ses invités. Rachel se leva alors de sa chaise et courut dans sa chambre, sans un mot. Barrett lui, ne savait plus quoi faire. Julia lui avait de récupérer Cuddy coûte que coûte, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il s'avança alors dans la direction de la jeune femme, qui venait de pénétrer dans le couloir. Il s'approcha alors d'elle, la coinçant entre le mur et lui.

**- Lâches moi Jerry**, fit-elle d'une voix sèche.  
><strong>- Lisa, je t'aime vraiment, j'ai envie de quelque chose avec toi …<strong>

Il sentit alors une main appuyer fortement sur son épaule. Une main qui le força à lâcher la jeune femme et à se retourner ...

_TBC ..._


	12. Chapter 12

_J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre pour la suite _ Mais j'ai d'excellentes excuses ! Bon OK, pas aussi excellentes qu'elles peuvent le paraître, mais elles sont largement suffisantes pour me faire pardonner. Car oui, même si je n'ai pas posté de suite à **"You're in my veins"** depuis 9 jours [Mais en fait, j'ai pas autant tardé que ça o_O xD]. Breeeeeeef, je vous avais prévenu au chapitre précédent, cette suite est disons .. Spéciale, pour ne pas spoiler sur ce que j'y raconte. Vous découvrirez par vous-même au fur et à mesure de la lecture ! Je sens que vous allez me lancer des pierres, des briques, mais je les esquiverais au mieux ! [Et Clémence, je t'interdis de dire quelque chose à ce sujet *grr* *yeux de la mort qui tue*]. Mais bon, ce qui va arriver était nécessaire pour un passage qui fera sans doute partie du prochain chapitre, et qui lui est vraiment d'un autre genre. Le genre de chose que je ne fais jamais d'ordinaire, mais qui là va innover. Bon allez, trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse lire tranquillement ! Et sur ce, à bientôt ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap' 12<strong>_

**- Lâches moi Jerry**, fit-elle d'une voix sèche.  
><strong>- Lisa, je t'aime vraiment, j'ai envie de quelque chose avec toi …<strong>

Il sentit alors une main appuyer fortement sur son épaule. Une main qui le força à lâcher la jeune femme et à se retourner.

**- Vous ! Vous êtes celui qui a essayé de la tuer !** S'étouffa-t-il.  
><strong>- Non. Je suis celui qui n'a pas pu supporter de la perdre.<strong>

Le banquier attrapa son portable, prêt à composer le 911. D'un habile coup de poing dans le poignet, Lisa envoya valser le combiné.

**- Mais … Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Il a voulu te tuer !**Bafouilla alors Barrett.

Pour toute réponse, elle vint se blottir dans les bras de son compagnon, qui resserra l'emprise de ses bras sur la taille fine de celle-ci.

**- Il n'a jamais voulu me tuer**, répondit-elle sèchement.  
><strong>- Lisa, j'étais là ce jour là, il a foncé sur toi en voiture et a détruit ta façade simplement pour une brosse !<strong>  
><strong>- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, et tu ne comprendras jamais. Dégages de suite de chez moi. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ou avoir affaire à toi. C'est clair ? JAMAIS PLUS !<strong>  
><strong>- Lisa, il ne te mérite pas …<strong> tenta-t-il de la raisonner, tandis qu'House ne parlait pas, gardant simplement sa compagne dans ses bras.  
><strong>- Parce que toi tu me mérites ? Je ne crois pas non. Sinon tu aurais compris depuis le début qu'avec toi j'étais mal. Qu'avec n'importe qui j'étais mal. Mal depuis que j'avais rompu avec House. Mais non, tu voulais m'attirer tout de même dans ton lit. Tu n'as même pas compris quand je t'ai demandé de me déposer devant un appartement et qu'ensuite Wilson m'a ramené chez moi. Non, tu étais aveugle. Même ma fille avait compris que ça n'allait pas !<strong>

Elle lui adressa alors un regard incendiaire, avant de se tourner vers House et de poser sa tête sur son épaule, les yeux clos. Il la serra tout contre lui, ses bras formant comme un bouclier autour d'elle. Comme s'il craignait qu'on ne la lui prenne. Jerry, impuissant, baissa les bras. Il l'avait bien appris durant les quelques mois qu'il avait 'fréquenté' la jeune femme, lorsqu'elle avait une idée ou une opinion, impossible de la lui faire changer. Tête baissé et sans un mot, il retourna dans la salle à vivre, où il retrouva la cadette de la Doyenne. Les deux amants eux, demeurèrent un peu dans le couloir, ne voulant pas se séparer de suite.

**- Tu devrais retourner avec tes 'invités' Lisa, ils vont jaser sinon …**chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille, chatouillant alors son lobe avec sa barbe de trois jours.

House n'avait pas totalement tord. Wilson devait être fort gêné, seul au milieu de Cuddy #2 et du prétendant potentiel pour son aînée qu'elle avait amené avec elle. Surtout que ce dernier était revenu avec une mine déconfite, à la limite de la peur. Qu'avait-il donc pu se passer là-bas ?

Pendant ce temps, l'Endocrinologue s'enivrait du parfum, de l'odeur corporel de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il avait raison, elle allait devoir rejoindre le salon. Mais cela signifiait quitter ses bras, et pour le moment elle n'en avait pas réellement envie. Le fallait-il vraiment ? Sans doute, vu à quel point Julia semblait en vouloir au médecin. Le cœur de la jeune femme était donc partagée entre l'envie de se pavaner au bras de House devant sa petite sœur, ou bien continuer de dissimuler son retour pour préserver leur histoire ? C'est toujours dans des moments comme cela que les choix sont le plus difficiles à réaliser.

Et pourtant, son compagnon sembla avoir compris ce qui la tracassait, car avec un seul baiser, il parvint à faire s'envoler tous ses soucis. Il avait un tel pouvoir pour ça !

**- Allez Patronne, va les rejoindre, je jouerais avec tes sous-vêtements en attendant**, lui susurra-t-il, amusé.  
><strong>- Tu touches à ça, je peux t'assurer que je me vengerais! <strong>Rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt.  
><strong>- Sunshine, un jour tu comprendras que tu ne me fais pas peur du tout avec tes menaces, et ce jour là tu te rendras compte que je suis plus fort que toi …<strong>S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter d'un ton confiant.

Elle le défia alors faussement du regard, avant qu'il ne la rapproche une dernière fois de lui pour unir leurs lèvres avant de la laisser regagner le salon. Il disparut alors aussi vite qu'il put dans la chambre de la jeune femme, qui s'empressa de retourner avec ses invités. Et elle sentit bien un froid se dessiner dans l'atmosphère à peine avait-elle franchi l'encadrement de la porte. Barrett fixait le sol la mine totalement déconcertée, James fixait anxieusement son bipper comme s'il espérait de la sorte le voir sonner et pouvoir partir d'ici pour une prétendue urgence tandis que Julia jouait nerveusement à faire claquer ses ongles sur le rebord de la table. Lisa pénétra donc dans la pièce après avoir laissé échapper un soupir, et se posta devant eux. Jerry et Wilson avaient-ils tenu leur langue vis-à-vis de House ? Julia était-elle au courant ? A cet instant précis, tout ce que la jeune femme désirait, c'était de ne pas faire de gaffes. Elle allait donc devoir prendre toutes les précautions du monde …

**- Café, thé, chocolat ?**Proposa-t-elle alors histoire d'avoir une raison pour pouvoir quitter cette pièce dont l'atmosphère devenait trop pesante.

Une fois les 'commandes' prises, elle rejoignit rapidement la cuisine. Après s'être saisie de quatre tasses, elle prépara les cafés, en prenant bien évidement tout son temps. Elle prépara aussi un chocolat chaud dans une cinquième tasse. Elle prit ensuite les quatre premières, qu'elle déposa sur la table du salon afin que chacun des invités prenne la sienne, et une fois une première gorgée de la sienne avalée, elle s'excusa à nouveau auprès d'eux, prétextant amener son chocolat à Rachel.

Alors qu'elle poussait la porte de la chambre de l'enfant, elle l'entendit rire. Un large sourire se dessina aussitôt sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle découvrait la raison de ce fou rire. Sa fille jouait avec House à empiler des cubes sans les faire chuter, et apparemment il avait failli à sa mission en faisant s'écrouler une des tours de leur forteresse. Touchée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux, elle se rapprocha d'eux, et vint s'accroupir un peu au sol, son buste appuyé sur le dos de son compagnon. Ni une ni deux, il se retourna et la saisit dans ses bras, la faisant basculer totalement sur lui. Il lui offrit alors un nouveau baiser, pendant que Rachel riait aux éclats en les regardant faire.

C'était peut-être peu aux yeux de certains, mais cela comptait énormément pour Lisa. Ce genre de petits détails, de petits moments avec lui. Si insignifiants, et qui pourtant représentait plus que tout pour elle. Qui la rendaient heureuse, tout simplement.

Malheureusement, ils furent dérangés par des pas qui se stoppèrent au niveau de l'encadrement de la porte. Aussitôt, Gregory se détacha de sa compagne, avant qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Mais une toux forcée se fit entendre, et la Doyenne tourna la tête vers la direction d'où provenait le bruit. Et merde ….

Julia se tenait debout devant l'encadrement de la porte, fixant les deux amants d'un regard plutôt noir.

**- Rachel, va voir Wilson dans le salon, il voudrait te montrer quelque chose**, fit-elle simplement en s'adressant à sa nièce.

Elle suivit ensuite celle-ci sans dire un seul mot. Les deux amants eux, étaient restés comme pétrifiés, assis sur le sol, Lisa toujours dans les bras de House. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeait, ne sachant comment la petite sœur de la Doyenne allait réagir.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, Cuddy #2 rejoignit de nouveau la chambre de l'enfant, mais cette fois avec une main dans le dos. Les deux médecins se regardèrent, ne se doutant pas de se qu'elle dissimulait derrière elle. Ce ne fut que lorsque le regard de Lisa croisa celui de sa jeune sœur qu'elle comprit. Elle s'apprêtait à faire une bêtise …

Une demi-seconde à peine s'écoula avant que Julia ne dégaine un couteau de derrière son dos. Aussitôt, elle voulut se jeter sur House. Il eut tout juste le temps de se détacher de sa compagne, et de la pousser sur le côté pour la protéger, avant de rouler sur lui même pour éviter la lame tranchante. Lisa avait alors les yeux grands ouverts, comme si ce qui se déroulait devant elle était irréaliste. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pris à sa cadette pour qu'elle se comporte de la sorte ? Avait-elle totalement perdue les pédales ? C'était ce qui semblait se dérouler …

Nouveau coup de couteau, qui manqua de peu la joue de House. Celui-ci essaya de repousser son agresseur, qui se jeta alors une fois de plus sur lui. Mais cette fois-ci, Lisa s'était elle-aussi ruée sur son compagnon afin de désarmer Julia.

Et ce qui devait fatalement arrivé … Arriva. Un mauvais mouvement de Cuddy #2, et le couteau vint se loger dans la poitrine de son aînée, non loin du cœur, et celle-ci s'écroula instantanément sur le sol. Aussitôt, la cadette se recula, constatant l'horreur de son geste. Jamais elle n'avait voulu ça …

House lui, ne chercha pas même à réfléchir. Il fit valser au loin la lame, et se rapprocha de sa compagne. Il ausculta rapidement la plaie, veillant à ne pas aggraver les choses.

**- Je .. Je ne voulais pas faire ça … Je ne voulais que son bien … **pleurnicha Julia, repliée sur elle-même dans un coin de la chambre.  
><strong>- Ouais ben là c'est un peu tard pour regretter, vous trouvez pas ?<strong>Cracha-t-il, sur les nerfs du fait qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à la seule femme qu'il aimait.

Il attrapa son portable, et composa le 911. Il attendit ensuite qu'on lui réponde, avant d'expliquer la situation.

**- «Jeune femme de 45 ans victime d'un coup de couteau qui semble avoir touché le poumon gauche. Hémorragie peu importante, mais elle est évanouie. J'ai besoin d'une ambulance pour le Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, au 44 Moan Street. Et faites vite ! »**

Il raccrocha ensuite, reportant son attention entière sur sa compagne, alors que la cadette de celle-ci poursuivait ses jérémiades repliée sur elle-même dans son coin. Sur son visage, l'inquiétude se dessinait chaque instant un peu plus. Il craignait pour sa compagne, il craignait de la perdre. Il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie, elle … Elle était comme une partie de son âme. Comme si .. Comme si elle coulait dans son sang, comme si elle affluait dans ses veines. Il l'aimait sincèrement, tout simplement.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la sœur de la Doyenne, qui n'avait aucunement bougé. Il s'éclaircit alors un coup la gorge afin qu'elle lui fasse face.

**- Allez au salon. Dites à Wilson de venir, et partez avec votre 'pseudo-ami' que vous vouliez caser avec Lisa avant que les secours n'arrivent. Prenez Rachel avec vous, je ne veux pas qu'elle voit ça. Je ne veux pas qu'elle voit sa mère dans un tel état, ça pourrait la traumatiser. Mais partez loin d'ici, et ne revenez pas avant que je vous en ai donné l'autorisation.**

Il avait usé d'un ton froid, autoritaire. Mais il lui fallait être catégorique, c'était nécessaire. Il devait protéger Lisa, il devait protéger Rachel. Et s'il voulait protéger sa compagne, il se devait d'éloigner la fillette le temps que la jeune femme s'en remette. Et éviter ainsi que Julia aille en prison pour son geste. Il trouverait bien un mensonge à déblatérer aux forces de l'ordre qui demanderaient sans nul doute des explications.

Cuddy #2 s'exécuta sans rien dire, et fila dans la pièce à vivre, les yeux rougis par ses sanglots, après avoir chargé quelques vêtements de sa nièce dans un sac à dos. Elle glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Wilson, qui se leva le regard inquiet, avant de faire signe à Barrett d'y aller. Elle ébouriffa ensuite les cheveux de Rachel, et la prit dans ses bras. James tendit la veste de l'enfant, que sa tante lui enfila sans un mot.

**- J'ai pas froid Tata, pourquoi tu veux que je m'habille ?**Fit alors la petite, ne comprenant plus rien.

C'est vrai, pourquoi tout à coup on la préparait comme si elle allait sortir, alors que sa Maman n'était pas venue lui dire qu'elles allaient se promener ? Et puis pourquoi House n'était pas revenu au salon ? Et pourquoi tout le monde était bien silencieux ? Bon nombre de questions sans réponses se bousculaient alors dans l'esprit de la mini-brunette. La pauvre enfant ne comprenait plus rien, et elle avait envie de pleurer.

**- Ta maman et House ont quelques petites choses de grand à régler, alors toi, Jerry et moi on va aller faire un tour, et ensuite tu viendras dormir à la maison avec tes cousines et ton oncle …** répondit l'adulte en berçant Rachel tout doucement.  
><strong>- Je veux dire au revoir à Maman et à Greg !<strong> Rétorqua aussitôt cette dernière.  
><strong>- Tu .. Tu ne peux pas, ils …<strong>

Le regard de la fillette s'obscurcit alors un peu plus, comme si elle voulait fusiller du regard sa tante du fait qu'elle ne la laisse pas voir ses parents. L'oncologue se sentit alors obligé d'intervenir, un pincement lui tiraillant le cœur. Il n'aimait pas voir Rachel comme ça, il s'était beaucoup attaché à elle. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle découvre ce qui était arrivé à sa mère, où les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses.

**- Ils ont du partir en urgences dans un hôpital aider des amis à eux qui en avaient énormément besoin**, mentit-il. **Mais ils étaient vraiment désolés de ne pas pouvoir te dire au revoir, ils m'ont fait promettre de te dire que si tu étais sage avec ta tante, tu aurais une surprise à leur retour.**

A trois ans, on croit ce que les adultes nous disent. Ou au moins, en partie. Parce que l'on a pas encore réellement ce rapport au monde que l'on acquiert en grandissant, on a pas encore cette conscience de l'hypocrisie dont la société actuelle fait preuve. Alors comme tout enfant de son âge aurait fait à sa place, la petite Cuddy crut les propos avancés par le médecin. Il la serra un peu contre lui, avant d'embrasser timidement son front et de la confier de nouveau à sa tante. Puis, il la regarda s'éloigner dans la voiture en compagnie de Julia & Jerry, avant de se précipiter dans la chambre de l'enfant. Là, il y découvrit avec stupeur l'horreur de la situation. Sa Boss, allongée sur le sol, totalement inconsciente, et son meilleur ami à ses côtés qui lui tenait la main. Et chose qu'il avait très peu vu, il remarqua des larmes sur les joues de House. Oui, House pleurait. C'était la première fois que Wilson le voyait dans un tel état. Une preuve de plus que Cuddy comptait plus que n'importe qui à ses yeux …

**- Mais .. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ?**Bafouilla alors James, avant de prendre la place de son ami auprès de Lisa, afin que ce dernier puisse s'appuyer un peu contre le mur.

House, se tenant la jambe, ne bougea presque pas. Il avait mal, vraiment mal. Il avait peur, vraiment peur. A tout moment, il lui semblait pouvoir perdre la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimé. A tout moment, il lui semblait pouvoir se retrouver seul, sans la femme de sa vie …

_TBC ..._


	13. Chapter 13

_Dans un geste d'extrême bonté, je me suis finalement décidé à vous mettre la suite aujourd'hui. Et j'ai calculé, je vous ai fait attendre seulement quatre jours, quel exploit ! Bon ok, en même temps je voyais bien que l'état de Lisa vous préoccupait pas mal, et que vous aviez besoin de savoir ce qui aillait se dérouler. Et bien voilà, vous allez pouvoir savoiiiir ! Et comme je vous avais prévenu un peu plus tôt, cette suite est quelque peu différente de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire. Vous comprendrez assez rapidement lorsque la partie en question arrivera. Mais il fallait que je le fasse, je trouvais ça réellement nécessaire [Clémence tu te tais, j'ai pas pu faire autrement que de le dire lui xD]. Peut-être que vous aimerez, peut-être que vous n'aimerez pas. En tout cas, le passage en question (petit indice au passage, c'est le passage tout en italique) m'a permis d'appuyer sur quelque chose, que j'espère que vous analyserais comme je l'ai imaginé. Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap' 13<strong>_

House, se tenant la jambe, ne bougea presque pas. Il avait mal, vraiment mal. Il avait peur, vraiment peur. A tout moment, il lui semblait pouvoir perdre la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimé. A tout moment, il lui semblait pouvoir se retrouver seul, sans la femme de sa vie …

**- House réponds merde ! Il s'est passé quoi ici ?**S'époumona le criquet.

Le regard océan du médecin remonta alors , et se plongea dans celui noisette de son ami. Mais ce regard d'ordinaire électrisant avait perdu ses étincelles. Comme si ses iris se noyaient dans un chagrin sans nom. Wilson voyait son ami comme jamais il ne l'avait vu. Fragile, terriblement fragile.

**- Le coup de couteau … Il était pour moi**, parvint-il à articuler. **Mais comme toujours, elle a voulu me protéger. Sauf que là …**

Il ne dit alors pas plus. Sa voix tremblait, il avait réellement peur. Peur comme jamais il n'avait eu auparavant. Plus encore que lorsqu'il avait cru la perdre lorsqu'on lui avait découvert une masse dans l'un de ses reins. Non là, la peur était tout autre. Plus forte, plus grande, plus terrible, plus monstrueuse. Les yeux de Wilson devinrent alors tels des billes, il n'en revenait pas. Certes, il ne connaissait pas Julia autant qu'il connaissait Lisa, mais comment avait-elle pu en venir jusque là ? Elle était si remontée que ça contre le Diagnosticien ? Mais pourquoi ?

Une sirène se fit alors entendre dans l'entrée, tirant l'oncologue de sa torpeur. Il fit signe un signe de tête à House, lui indiquant qu'il allait accueillir les secours et les conduire à la chambre. Ce dernier ne broncha pas, se rapprochant simplement de sa compagne. Son meilleur ami disparut dans le couloir en courant, ne voulant pas perdre trop de temps. Car les minutes, les secondes étaient précieuses en ce qui concernait la survie de sa Patronne.

Pendant ce temps, Greg se pencha au dessus de la Doyenne, tenant son visage entre ses mains. Sa peau était fraîche, très fraîche. Il déposa alors un baiser sur ses lèvres, comme pour lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'il ne la quittait pas.

**- Lisa, s'il-te-plait, restes avec moi .. Me laisses pas … Ne nous abandonnes pas Rachel et moi …**fit-il alors, la voix cassé par l'émotion.

S'il arrivait quelque chose à Lisa, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Il le savait, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour elle. Elle représentait tellement à ses yeux, bien plus qu'il n'oserait l'avouer.

Quelques fractions de secondes plus tard, les secours accoururent dans la chambre. Avec délicatesse, ils déposèrent la jeune femme aussi pâle qu'un cadavre sur le brancard, avant de repartir en direction de leur véhicule. Le Diagnosticien suivait le pas, boitant fortement. La douleur était à la limite du supportable, mais peu lui importait. La seule chose qui avait de l'importance à ses yeux pour le moment était la survie de sa compagne. Ça, et rien d'autre.

Un bref signe de tête à Wilson, et il s'engouffra dans l'ambulance. Il demeurait silencieux, aucun mot ne filtrait la barrière de ses lèvres. Non, il n'avait rien à dire. Pas de reproches ou de remarques cinglantes à faire aux ambulanciers et leurs manières de faire. Non, il demeurait désespérément silencieux …

Le véhicule se fraya un chemin à travers les rues heureusement peu encombrées de la ville. Chose plutôt rassurante pour le moment, le rythme cardiaque de la Doyenne semblait stade. Placée sous masque respiratoire, on aurait pu songer qu'elle dormait. Bien qu'une mine quelque peu effrayée ait laissé des traces sur son visage inanimé …

L'unité d'urgence du Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital se dessina alors devant eux. Le véhicule se plaça devant l'entrée, où bon nombre de médecins attendaient déjà de pouvoir prendre en charge leur Patronne.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître l'équipe du Diagnosticien, accompagnés d'internes. Ils avaient été rapidement prévenu de l'urgence, sans pour autant connaître l'identité de la patiente. Mais leur sang n'avaient fait qu'un tour lorsqu'ils avaient reconnu l'adresse à laquelle les secours devaient intervenir. Cuddy …

On la transporta d'urgences en soins intensifs, dans une chambre stérile. Les dégâts sur son organisme étaient plutôt importants, elle fût aussitôt placée dans un coma artificiel pour limiter ses souffrances. Mais néanmoins, elle demeurait magnifique. Son visage cristallin tellement pâle trônait au milieu de sa chevelure bouclée ébène, ses paupières ne frémissaient même pas. Elle était réellement magnifique. Magnifique mais si fragile …

Assis sur un fauteuil, dans une combinaison spéciale, House était là. Non, pour une fois il ne s'était pas débiné. Il était d'ailleurs hors de question de se débiner. Il tenait bien trop à Lisa pour l'abandonner. Certes, il avait toujours été un lâche, il avait bien souvent fuit les conséquences de ses actes, préférant se réfugier dans son malheur. Mais là, c'était tout autre. Non, là il ne comptait pas se morfondre dans la Vicodin ou tout autre analgésique. Non, il serait là, quoi qu'il arrive. Il l'aimait trop et ne voulait la perdre pour rien au monde.

Calé au fond de son fauteuil, il la contemplait. Les larmes affluaient dans ses paupières bleu océan, mais pleurer serait se montrer faible. Elle méritait un homme fort, pas une mauviette. Alors il s'interdisait de pleurer, il s'interdisait de prendre un comprimé contre la douleur. Sa main glissa sur la sienne, ses doigts se refermèrent sur la paume de la jeune femme. Elle d'ordinaire si pétillante, si débordante de joie, c'était comme si son corps n'était plus qu'une loque vide inactive. Image certes violente, mais néanmoins tout à fait adéquate.

_Le vide. Une sensation étrange et apaisante à la fois. Des alentours blancs. D'une pureté égale à celle des nuages d'une journée printanière. Pas de petit vent frisquet, pas de douce brise qui vous fait frissonner. Non, rien ne troublait cette tranquillité apparente. Pas même le gazouillis d'un joyeux rouge-gorge. Rien …_

_Elle fit quelques pas, d'abord hésitante. Elle avançait doucement, observant en détails les alentours. Tout était si … Si étrange, si peu commun. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : ce n'était pas un lieu habituel. Il lui sembla alors distinguer une silhouette au loin. Seule présence humaine dans ce lieu qui semblait si vide et toutefois si réconfortant …_

_Elle n'était pas même consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, tout ce qu'elle constatait c'était que ses pas la guidaient vers cet homme. Et, plutôt que d'être gagnée par la peur, un tout autre sentiment s'emparait d'elle. Il lui semblait reconnaître l'inconnu, bien que tout se bouscule dans sa tête. Elle n'avait pas peur, chaque nouveau pas la rassurait un peu plus._

_L'homme s'assit sur un banc, et instinctivement elle continua de se diriger vers lui. Elle prit place à ses côtés sans un bruit, attendant qu'il se tourne vers elle. Ce qu'il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à faire._

_**- Bonjour Lisa … **__rétorqua-t-il, tout à fait confiant.  
><em>_**- Papa … **__put-elle simplement répondre._

_Ce n'était pas croyable. Son père. Assis à côté d'elle. Son père. Mort depuis bien des années. Était-ce possible ? Son imagination lui jouait-elle des tours ? Ou bien était-elle morte ? Elle n'y comprenait plus rien, et pourtant elle n'avait toujours pas peur._

_**- Tu es vraiment magnifique Chérie. Je suis si fier de ce que tu es devenue … Mon joyau, ma merveille, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point.**_

_Les yeux de la jeune femme s'embuèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse rien dire, sans qu'aucun mot ne filtre la barrière de ses lèvres._

_Les doigts d'Alvin parcoururent doucement la joue de son aînée, tandis que celle-ci ferma les paupières pour en apprécier d'autant plus la douleur et la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne._

_**- Papa … Je suis morte ? **__Parvint-elle alors simplement à dire.  
><em>_**- Oh non Chérie, ce n'est pas encore l'heure pour toi, fort heureusement. Tu as encore pas mal de choses à vivre, tu peux me croire.  
>- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Où suis-je ?<br>- En ce qui concerne le lieu, on pourrait considérer ça comme un transitoire. Ou quelque chose dans le genre.  
>- Alors je vais mourir, c'est ça ?<strong>_

_Il prit une grande respiration, joignant sa main à celle de la Doyenne. C'est fou comme sa fille était belle, comme elle avait bien grandi depuis qu'il avait quitté le commun des mortels. Depuis qu'il avait été arraché bien trop tôt à ceux qu'il aimait. Depuis qu'il les avait quitté sans même pouvoir leur accorder un ultime 'adieu'._

_**- Lizzie, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu n'es pas encore morte, et tu ne mourras pas tout de suite. Tu as encore des choses à vivre tu sais. Tu as une famille qui t'aime, qui a encore besoin de toi. Un hôpital qui plongerait si tu n'étais pas aux commandes. Et un tas de gens qui tiennent à toi.**_

_ Elle baissa alors les yeux. Il avait peut-être raison … Lui qui n'avait jamais pu avoir la chance de voir sa petite-fille Rachel ou bien les filles de Julia. Lui qui avait tout juste connu House, lui qui était mort alors que son aînée, son précieux joyau n'était encore qu'une étudiante en médecine ..._

_Lisa avait alors de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes. Voir son père, en 'chair et en os' devant elle, après toutes ces années vécues sans lui à ses côtés, c'était si étrange ! Et pourtant, elle n'avait toujours pas peur. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur._

_**- Papa … Je suis désolée … **__bafouilla-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur leurs mains jointes, ses pupilles menaçant de libérer à un moment ou un autre une nuée de perles salées.  
><em>_**- Tu n'as pas à l'être Chérie. Tu n'es fautive en rien du tout. Si j'ai quitté le commun des mortels, c'était sans doute parce que je n'y avais plus ma place. Que j'avais déjà fait mon temps.  
>- Mais j'aurais du être présente ! J'aurais du être là, et moins plongée dans mes études. Je t'ai délaissé sous prétexte de vouloir réussir ma vie. Je me trompais Papa, j'ai tout raté !<br>- Enlèves toi de suite ces idioties de la tête jeune fille. Tu as réussi ta vie, je le sais. Regardes toi, tu es sublime. Tu as une fille tout aussi charmante, et un compagnon qui t'aime. Et avouons le, tu adores ton travail ! Et tu appelles ça rater ta vie ? Lisa, tu l'as parfaitement réussi, et tu la réussis encore.  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__Il caressait alors doucement les cheveux de la brunette, qui ne tarda pas à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Elle en avait besoin, tellement besoin. Mais elle prit rapidement peur lorsqu'elle remarqua que le corps de son père était froid. Tellement froid comparé au sien. Et puis, il n'avait plus son odeur qu'elle adorait trop, cette odeur qu'elle aimait tant humer lorsqu'elle était petite et aux proies d'un gros chagrin. Plus rien n'était pareil …_

_**- Je suis loin d'avoir réussi ma vie Papa, je le sais … Je n'ai jamais pu tomber enceinte, et je ne le serais jamais. J'ai du me battre pour adopter Rachel, et je n'ai pas même été capable de l'accepter dès le début. J'ai failli la replacer à l'adoption au bout d'à peine quelques jours, je suis une mauvaise mère. J'ai fait souffrir mon compagnon, je l'ai quitté brutalement alors qu'il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rester à mes côtés. Je me suis voilée la face Papa, j'ai tout raté ..**_

_Les doigts glacés d'Alvin parcouraient alors les pommettes de son aînée, tout doucement. Il voyait combien elle est restée la même, la petite Lisa qui se montre forte devant tout le monde mais qui au fond, est d'une fragilité naïve. La petite Lisa qu'il avait vu grandir, qu'il avait vu se battre pour se faire une place dans la société._

_**- Mais ta fille représente tout pour toi, ça se sent. Tu l'aimes énormément, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Et ton compagnon … Je l'ai très peu connu, tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi. Mais les rares fois de mon vivant où je vous ai vu ensemble, j'ai bien constaté cette complicité entre vous. Les regards que vous échangiez, cette façon que vous aviez de communiquer sans même avoir besoin de mots. Ta mère ne l'aimait peut-être pas trop, moi de mon côté j'avais peur qu'il te fasse souffrir, comme tout père craint pour sa fille, mais au fond de moi je savais que lui au moins te rendait heureuse.**_

_Les iris bleues-grises de la jeune femme se plongèrent alors dans le regard quasi transparent de son paternel, et un faible sourire orna ses lèvres. Ce qu'il venait de dire était tellement poignant de vérité …_

_**- Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'ouvrir les yeux, de rejoindre ceux qui t'aiment. Tu as encore de belles années devant toi Chérie. Je veux que tu en profites au maximum, que tu ne te laisses pas abattre par de petits tracas sans importance. Profites simplement de ce que tu as.**_

_Elle hocha alors la tête, avant qu'il n'embrassa son front. Puis il se releva, et l'invita à faire de même, avant de lui indiquer un lieu qui semblait plus sombre que le reste. Un peu appréhensive, elle s'en approcha, saluant une dernière fois son père d'un grand signe de main. Mais tout devint brusquement noir … Plus aucune trace de luminosité ne perçait dans ce trou noir …_

Un petit tressautement. Aussitôt, le médecin se retourna vers le lit d'hôpital, son regard se posant sur la patiente allongée. Il lui semblait avoir entendu quelqu'un bouger, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une illusion …

Il guettait alors le moindre mouvement, dans l'espoir d'un réveil prochain. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas pour maintenant.

Au fil des jours, la chambre se remplit peu à peu de fleurs. House n'aimait bien sur pas cet atmosphère, mais il savait que cela toucherait la jeune femme de voir combien les autres se souciaient de son état. Alors pour elle, il faisait ce sacrifice et ne jetait pas tous ces affreux bouquets hideux comme c'est pas permis et relativement démonstratif de l'hypocrisie des gens. Toute la Team du Diagnosticien était passé, tour à tour pour amener un petit quelque chose. Dans un premier temps, la présence de House aux côtés de Lisa les avaient surpris, surtout qu'ils savaient pour la plainte que celle-ci avait déposé au moment de l'incident de sa façade, mais Wilson s'était chargé de leur raconter brièvement que tout était réglé, et qu'entre Lisa & Greg, c'était reparti pour un tour. Habitués à ce genre de choses, Thirteen, Foreman, Chase et Taub n'avaient pas vraiment cherché plus loin, même si ce n'était pas la curiosité qui leur manquait. Mais pour Wilson, la situation était un peu plus compliquée à avaler. Lisa avait été placé dans la même chambre qu'Amber l'avait été quelques années auparavant. Et certes, l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis, il y avait eu le nouveau passage de Sam dans sa vie, mais cela n'avait pas empêché le fait que la cicatrice du à la perte de la jeune blonde l'avait profondément blessé. Encore à ce jour, il lui parlait la nuit. Il continuait de verser des torrents de larmes en se forçant à contempler les derniers clichés qu'il avait de Mlle Volakis et lui. Mais pour son amie, il faisait l'effort de passer au dessus de la douleur qu'il s'infligeait, il se forçait à lui rendre visite. Peu importait que des sanglots lui bloquaient la gorge chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans cette salle, il se devait de venir voir Lisa. Et House avait besoin de son soutien.

Le boiteux faisait les cent pas dans la chambre. Il avait mal à la jambe, terriblement mal. La pharmacie de l'hôpital n'était qu'à quelques mètres, il pouvait très bien marcher difficilement jusque là-bas et se faire parvenir de la Vicodin. Mais ce serait faillir à la promesse qu'il avait fait à la Doyenne. Et ça, c'était hors de question. Il lui avait promis, alors il était hors de question de jouer au con. Surtout aux vues de l'état dans lequel elle était. Il continuait donc d'arpenter la salle de long en large, s'appuyant sur le pommeau de sa canne. Il fallait que Lisa se réveille. Le plus rapidement possible. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle était plongée dans ce coma, une semaine qu'il ne voyait plus sa compagne bouger, elle d'ordinaire toujours à droite à gauche. Une semaine qu'il ne voyait plus un sourire orner ses sublimes lèvres pulpeuses lorsqu'il se trouvait à ses côtés. Une semaine qu'elle ne réagissait pas lorsqu'il lui tenait la main, une semaine qu'elle ne venait plus se blottir tout contre lui lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras. Une semaine qu'elle était là, immobile dans ce lit. Une semaine qu'il avait l'impression de l'avoir tué …

Il haïssait ce sentiment stupide. Il se haïssait de l'avoir laissé le protéger. Il s'en voulait qu'elle ait pris le coup de couteau dans la poitrine à sa place. Ça aurait du être dans sa poitrine que la lame aurait du se planter. Pas dans sa chaire à elle. Les sublimes jeunes femmes heureuses, épanouies et mères méritent de vivre, pas les infirmes ex-drogués, misogynes et profondément odieux avec les autres. Voilà ce qu'il ne cessait de se répéter mentalement, à s'en faire explosé la cervelle.

Toujours aucun mouvement de la part de la jeune femme. Sa fréquence cardiaque était un peu en dessous de la normale, mais rien d'inquiétant. House fit glisser son doigt sur le visage livide de sa Boss, tout doucement. Il avait besoin de ce contact, besoin de sentir qu'elle était toujours là. Besoin de sentir qu'elle n'était pas morte à cause de lui.

**- Réveilles toi Lisa, je suis en manque de tes formes généreuses …**lâcha-t-il dans un soupir roque.

Comme si cela suffisait à la faire sortir d'un coma. Il se traita alors mentalement d'idiot, se maudissant d'avoir pu croire un instant que cela permettrait qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux. Elle devait se battre avec elle-même pour se libérer de ce sommeil, et les mots qu'il prononçait n'aideraient pas à grand chose.

Des pas se firent entendre au niveau de l'embrasure de la porte vitrée, mais il n'en tint pas cure. Peu lui importait qui venait de s'arrêter devant la chambre, tout ce qu'il souhaitait était que sa Dulcinée se réveille. Rien d'autre ne comptait plus au monde.

**- On dirait qu'elle dort …**constata la silhouette toujours postée devant la chambre.

Il se tourna aussitôt vers l'encadrement, afin de vérifier si la voix qu'il avait entendu était bien la personne qu'il pensait.

**- Ça fait une semaine qu'elle est dans cet état**, ajouta le Diagnosticien.

Son interlocuteur vint alors prendre place à ses côtés sur une chaise.

**- Au moins, vous ne l'avez pas laissé tombé. Vous n'avez pas fuit, vous êtes resté à ses côtés nuits et jours.**  
><strong>- Comment vous le savez ?<strong> S'étouffa le médecin.  
><strong>- Wilson me l'a dit. Tous les jours il m'appelle pour me donner des nouvelles d'elle. Et il m'a aussi demandé de ne pas emmener Rachel ou Julia ici. C'est de sa faute, c'est ça ? C'est à cause de Julia que Lisa est là ?<strong>

_TBC ... _


	14. Chapter 14

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser concernant la taille de cette suite. Mais j'ai une excuse valide, je vous promets ! Bon okay, valide pour moi, un peu moins pour vous. Vous voulez la connaître ? Le suspense. Je vous en supplie, ne me jetez pas des pierres sur la figure, j'y peux rien moi ! C'était N-E-C-E-S-S-A-I-R- [Clémence, arrête de rire derrière ton ordi, je te vois ! C'est mon TIC, alors tu le laisses en paix, okayyyyyy ?]. Breeeef, tout ça pour vous dire que je m'excuse de la 'petitesse' de ce chapitre, mais que je me rattraperais sans doute sur le prochain ! Et, pendant que j'y suis, j'aimerais vos avis : vous préférez que cette fiction s'achève bientôt et que je me concentre davantage sur **"Behind blue eyes" **ou bien que je poursuive encore celle-ci, en développant l'après-réveil, et le fait que le couple tienne ou non ? Merci en tout cas pour vos avis à venir, et sur ce, bonne lecture ! A bientôt :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chap' 14 <em>**

**- Au moins, vous ne l'avez pas laissé tombé. Vous n'avez pas fuit, vous êtes resté à ses côtés nuits et jours.**  
><strong>- Comment vous le savez ?<strong> S'étouffa le médecin.  
><strong>- Wilson me l'a dit. Tous les jours il m'appelle pour me donner des nouvelles d'elle. Et il m'a aussi demandé de ne pas emmener Rachel ou Julia ici. C'est de sa faute, c'est ça ? C'est à cause de Julia que Lisa est là ?<strong>

Gregory ne répondit alors pas, demeurant silencieux. Comment voulez-vous annoncer à une mère que oui, sa cadette a failli tué son aînée ? C'est impossible, bien trop dur à balancer de la sorte. Même pour un homme à priori sans cœur.

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bon sang ?** S'insurgea Arlène. **Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?**  
><strong>- C'était pas Lisa sa cible. C'était moi. Mais elle s'est interposée entre Julia et moi, et la lame est partie. Mais lorsqu'elle s'est effondrée, Julia a réalisé la situation. Elle était atterrée, en larmes. Elle s'en veut je crois.<strong>

Cuddy mère laissa alors échapper un soupir. Ça ne ressemblait pas à sa cadette de se comporter de la sorte, mais elle croyait ce que House lui avançait. Pourquoi lui et pas sa propre fille ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle avait bien constaté dans les yeux du médecin la profonde tristesse qui y résidait, elle avait bien remarqué au fil du temps que jamais il ne pourrait faire autant de mal à l'Endocrinologue. Il l'aimait bien trop pour cela.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du médecin. House lui, réagit à peine. Il ne repoussa pas sa belle-mère, contrairement à ce que d'autres auraient pu imaginer. Non, il ne lâcha pas même le visage de sa compagne des yeux. Comme un enfant surveille son goûter face à une horde de gamins affamés, il surveillait son trésor, analysant chaque tressautement ou moindre petit signe d'un possible réveil imminent de la Doyenne.

**- Rachel demande sans cesse à la voir**, ajouta la retraitée, les yeux perdus dans le vague.  
><strong>- Il est hors de question qu'elle voit sa mère dans cet état. Elle ne viendra pas tant que Lisa ne se sera pas réveillé<strong>, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt, sûr de lui-même. **Il en est hors de question.**  
><strong>- House, elle ne demande pas que sa mère. Elle vous demande vous-aussi.<br>**  
>Il se tourna aussitôt vers Arlène, comme surpris de sa réponse. Certes, il savait éperdument que la petite s'était attachée à lui, qu'elle le considérait un peu comme le père qu'elle n'avait pas. Mais entendre de la bouche d'une autre personne que sa compagne ou que son meilleur ami, qui plus est lorsque ces mots passent la barrière des lèvres de votre belle-mère, ce n'était pas la même chose. C'était disons plus .. plus touchant, plus émouvant. Mais fidèle à lui-même, il ne laissa rien transparaître et hocha simplement la tête.<p>

**- Rachel a besoin de vous House. Bien que ce soit sa tante qui s'occupe d'elle et pas n'importe qui, elle est perdue. Elle n'a pas ses repères, et personne ne veut lui dire ce qui se passe. Passez du temps avec elle, rassurez-la, montrez lui qu'elle n'est pas toute seule. Soyez tout simplement là pour elle, croyez moi Lisa vous en sera reconnaissante.**

Sur ces mots, Cuddy-mère déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille, adressa une accolade 'amicale' au Diagnosticien et se dirigea vers la sortie. Un dernier coup d'œil vers le couple, puis elle se rendit au niveau des ascenseurs où elle ne tarda pas à disparaître un peu plus tard.

A nouveau, House se retrouvait seul. Seul avec le corps inanimé de la femme qu'il aimait à ses côtés. Seul avec sa douleur, seul avecsa tristesse. Chaque instant était plus tortueux que le précédent, car à chaque seconde sa peur que la Doyenne ne sorte pas rapidement de ce sommeil artificiel le tiraillait. La fatigue laissait ses marques passagères sur le visage de l'homme, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne parvenait pas à dormir tout en sachant que le sort pouvait lui arracher Cuddy d'une minute à l'autre. Mais pour le moment, les constantes vitales de la jeune femme n'avaient rien d'inquiétantes. La seule chose à faire était donc d'attendre le moment où enfin elle s'éveillerait …

A nouveau, la porte vitrée s'ouvrit et se referma peu de temps après, automatiquement. Une silhouette se glissa vers le boiteux, admirant la belle endormie.

**- On a un cas**.  
><strong>- Et alors ? C'est pas mon problème, vous n'avez qu'à vous démerder tout seul vous qui rêvez de prendre les rênes du service !<strong> Cracha alors le médecin, assis sur son fauteuil tout près du lit en massant sa jambe meurtrie.  
><strong>- On a fait tout ce que nous pouvions, mais il nous file quand même entre les doigts. Son état empire House, on a besoin de vous, vous devriez être content du fait qu'on ne puisse pas se passer de votre 'génie'!<strong>

Le cinquantenaire leva alors les yeux au plafond et poussa un soupir communicatif et surtout peu discret. Quelle bande d'imbéciles, de bras cassés il avait sous ses ordres !

**- J'ai autre chose à penser qu'à votre stupide cas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Démerdez-vous sans moi. Si votre patient clamse, vous n'aurez à vous en prendre qu'à vous et à votre fichu incompétence !**

L'employé ferma alors un instant les yeux. Dieu que son Boss était énervant lorsqu'il était de cette humeur massacrante !

**- On dirait qu'il vous est strictement impossible de vous mettre à ma place. Vous avez déjà perdu quelqu'un à qui vous teniez énormément ? Pas à ce que je sache. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça fait merde !** Hurla une fois de plus Gregory. **Et je ne parle pas de l'époque où votre frère Marcus a été incarcéré, parce que ce n'était pas une vraie perte, vous pouviez le voir lorsque vous le souhaitiez !** **Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de voir quelqu'un à qui vous tenez s'accrocher de toutes ses forces à un fil qui la retient en vie !**

A ces mots, Foreman fit profil bas. House avait raison, jamais il n'avait eu à faire face à ce genre de situations. D'une part, parce qu'en dehors des connaissances et 'amitiés' qu'il entretenait à l'hôpital, à l'extérieur il n'avait pas réellement d'amis. D'autre part, parce qu'après Thirteen, il n'avait pas vraiment eu de petites-amies. Autant dire que, comme le Diagnosticien, il n'était pas doué pour entretenir des relations avec les autres. A la différence qu'House lui, avait Cuddy. House lui était amoureux, sincèrement amoureux. Tandis ce que lui, lui, il demeurait tout seul. Se convainquant vainement qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour être heureux.

Penaud, il quitta la chambre sans un bruit, et retourna au service Diagnostiques. Laissant alors une nouvelle fois son Boss seul dans la pièce. Celui-ci fit alors glisser son regard sur les meubles et autres appareils de soin disposés aux alentours. Cela lui paraissait si étrange de demeurer ici en tant que proche de patient, et pas en tant que médecin comme il en avait l'habitude. De voir l'état dans lequel demeurait la jeune femme. De ne pas la voir courir de droite à gauche sans cesse, le visage coloré. Non, sa peau demeurait plus que cristalline, elle était inanimée. Et le fait de la voir ainsi lui faisait mal au cœur. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse arriver une telle chose à Cuddy …

**- Elle va se réveiller, c'est certain. Elle doit certainement être en train de lutter pour sortir du coma en ce moment-même**, assura une voix venant de l'entrée de la chambre.  
><strong>- J'espère bien … Ça fait quand même plus de deux semaines qu'elle est comme ça ! Tout ça par ma faute …<strong>  
><strong>- On ne peut pas prévoir les choses à l'avance House. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, mais Cuddy est une battante, elle va s'en sortir, plus forte que jamais.<strong>  
><strong>- Si ça pouvait être vrai …<strong>

L'individu se saisit d'une chaise, et prit place aux côtés de l'infirme.

**- Il faut juste lui laisser du temps …**  
><strong>- Mais plus elle tardera à s'extirper de ce coma, plus les chances de traumatismes sont importantes. Elle pourrait très bien perdre la marche, la mémoire ou bien la parole … Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre.<strong>  
><strong>- Tout ira bien …<strong>

La paire d'yeux bleus océans glissèrent alors sur son interlocuteur, comme pour essayer d'y trouver une preuve qui permettrait d'affirmer qu'il disait vrai. House en conclut alors assez rapidement qu'il était sincère dans ses paroles.

**- Crois moi, elle saura que tu es restée à chaque instant près d'elle. Que tu ne l'as pas lâché. Elle le saura et elle te remerciera**, continua la voix.

Le médecin fit alors un bref signe de tête en guise de réponse. Sa main avait glissé sur celle de la Belle à l'Hôpital dormant, et ses doigts s'étaient entremêlés aux siens. Il ne disait plus rien. Il n'avait plus rien à dire de toute façon. Il espérait simplement de tout son cœur que Lisa se réveille. Il ne demandait que ça.

L'homme assis à ses côtés décida alors de se retirer. Il se leva, posa quelques instants une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du médecin, puis se pencha vers la jeune femme, avant de lui murmurer quelque chose. «_ Zakhor al tichkah. Souviens toi, n'oublie jamais. _». Puis il se redressa, s'apprêtant à quitter la chambre.

**- Préviens moi si elle se réveille.  
>- Ok, ça sera fait.<br>- Et reposes toi House. Je passerai plus tard et tu viendras à l'appart s'il le faut, mais tu as besoin de repos.  
>-Hors de question que je la laisse toute seule.<strong>

L'homme acquiesça alors avant de tourner le dos pour rejoindre son bureau.

**- Wilson ! **S'exclama son meilleur ami avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de disparaître dans le couloir.

L'interpellé reporta alors son attention sur Greg.

**- Pourquoi tu lui as murmuré de l'hébreu à l'oreille ?  
>- Parce que ce sont les mots qu'elle m'a dit lorsque j'ai perdu Amber. Les mots qu'elle m'a murmuré lorsqu'elle m'a pris dans ses bras. Des mots qui m'ont aidé à mieux accepter ce qui m'arrivait, à trouver la force dont j'avais besoin.<strong>

Un léger sourire s'afficha alors sur les lèvres de House. Il reconnaissait bien là sa compagne. A peine posa-t-il un instant le regard sur elle, que la seconde d'après Wilson avait disparu. Le Diagnosticien l'en remerciait alors intérieurement de comprendre le besoin qu'il avait de se retrouver seul avec elle.

Les secondes, les minutes, les heures, les jours passèrent. L'état de Cuddy devenait de plus en plus stable, le réveil était de plus en plus envisageable. House ne dormait presque plus, préférant demeurer éveillé au cas où elle sortirait enfin de ce coma qui paraissait interminable pour le médecin. Il était là plus que jamais pour elle, il était bien décidé à ne jamais plus la laisser tomber. Il l'aimait tellement …

Le soleil commençait à peine à pointer le bout de son nez, l'aube se présentait à pas de velours. Les yeux de Gregory étaient clos, mais son sommeil n'était que superficiel. Pas très reposants d'ailleurs, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il ne parvenait pas à faire autrement. Il ne pourrait pas dormir convenablement tant qu'elle ne serait pas rétablie. Allongé sur le fauteuil mitoyen du lit de la jeune femme, sa poitrine se soulevait au grès de sa respiration calme et posée, les pieds appuyés sur le rebord du lit. Sa barbe de trois jours se laissait distinguer, lui donnant un petit côté sauvage, et ses cheveux tout ébouriffés le rendaient d'autant plus attirant.

Sa main tenait toujours celle de la Doyenne, ne la lâchant pas une seule seconde. Soudain, un doigt tressauta. House ouvrit les yeux sur le champ, comme si un grand fracas l'avait réveillé. Ce n'était pas son doigt à lui qui avait bougé, mais à elle …

_TBC ..._


	15. Chapter 15

_Chose promise, chose due ! J'ai atteint les 95 reviews hier soir, j'ai donc décidé de vous publier la suite et fin de "**You're in my veins**" mais tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier. Durant ces quinze chapitres, vous m'avez soutenu plus que jamais. Vos remarques ont été très constructives pour moi, elles m'aidaient à avancer, à continuer à publier des chapitres dans l'espoir que ça vous plaise. J'aurais aimé poursuivre cette fiction, mais comme je vous l'avais déjà expliqué précédemment, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de trop développer une suite après celle-ci, sinon j'aurais empiété sur les autres idées de fictions que j'ai en tête, ou que j'écris en ce moment même. Alors si aujourd'hui je vous quitte pour celle-ci, rassurez-vous car je n'arrêterais pas pour autant d'écrire et de publier ! La preuve , "**Behind blue eyes**", qui semble plutôt vous plaire, est toujours en cours d'écriture, et une nouvelle petite a vu le jour il y a peu. Mais pour le moment, elle n'a pas encore de titre, et j'hésite encore sur la forme qu'elle aura. OS ou Fiction ? Telle est la question. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, sitôt que le choix sera fait, je vous l'offrirais ! Et n'hésitez pas à continuer de proposer vos idées que vous aimeriez que je développe, je suis toujours partante pour me plier à vos désirs !  
>Sur ce, j'arrête de blablater, et je vous laisse découvrir la suite-fin de "<strong>You're in my veins<strong>" ! J'espère de tout mon coeur qu'elle vous plaira, et je vous dis à la prochaine ! Et encore merci les ami(e)s pour votre soutien sans failles !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap' 15 - Fin.<strong>_

Soudain, un doigt tressauta. House ouvrit les yeux sur le champ, comme si un grand fracas l'avait réveillé. Ce n'était pas son doigt à lui qui avait bougé, mais à elle … Elle était donc en train de se réveiller !

Son regard fixé sur la jeune femme en attendant qu'elle parvienne à ouvrir les yeux, un léger sourire ornait les lèvres du médecin. Tel un petit enfant la veille de Noël qui est pressé d'ouvrir ses paquets, il était tout excité à l'idée de la retrouver enfin pleinement. Un petit cillement de paupières qui peinaient à s'ouvrir, et tout doucement les iris de Cuddy apparurent. Elle se prépara à vouloir articuler quelques mots, mais il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire d'avance.

**- Chuuuuut … **lui dit-il, caressant doucement sa joue fraîche. **Tout va bien, tu es à l'hôpital, on t'a soigné …**

Elle fit alors glisser son regard sur les alentours, et finit par se stopper au niveau du tube relié aux lunettes à oxygène qu'elle portait. Elle interrogea son compagnon du regard, sachant éperdument que même sans mots, il comprendrait. Ça avait toujours été leur façon de communiquer …

**- Tu as reçu le coup de couteau à ma place**, lui expliqua-t-il alors , avant d'embrasser tendrement son front. **Et la lame a perforé ton poumon gauche, manquant de peu ton cœur. Alors durant deux semaines, tu as été placé dans un coma artificiel afin de permettre d'accélérer la cicatrisation et te protéger ainsi d'infections qui auraient pu t'être mortelles.**

Une larme glissa le long de la joue de la jeune femme, larme vite balayée par le pouce de son employé. Elle avait tellement de questions à lui poser, tellement de choses à lui dire ! Mais elle avait encore des difficultés à respirer, et c'était encore trop prématuré après sa sortie de coma pour qu'elle puisse tenir une vraie conversation.

**- T'as vu, tout le monde t'a amené des petits cadeaux. Ta mère est venue te rendre visite, Wilson aussi, ma Team au grand complet ... Mais j'ai pas fait mes consultations Maman !**

Elle le reconnaissait bien là. Toujours le mot pour rire, même dans des situations comme celle-ci. Au fond d'elle, elle souriait largement. Extérieurement, c'était autre chose, elle ne pouvait pas encore trop dessiner cette expression sur son visage, encore un peu endolori par son sommeil artificiel.

**- Tu manques énormément à Rachel. Elle veut voir sa Maman à tout prix, mais je voulais attendre que tu te réveilles pour la faire venir, afin de ne pas l'inquiéter. Elle ne sait rien de ce qui s'est passé. Pour elle, toi et moi avons du partir en intervention sans pouvoir lui dire au revoir. C'est Julia qui s'en est occupée pendant tout ce temps.**

Il sentit les doigts de sa compagne se resserrer un peu sur sa main à l'entente du prénom de sa jeune sœur. House approcha alors sa tête de celle de la jeune femme, l'invitant à venir se mettre sur son épaule.

**- Elle s'en veut terriblement pour ce qui est arrivé. Elle espère que tu lui pardonneras, elle voulait te protéger et non pas te faire de mal. D'après ce que ta mère m'a dit, elle ne dort presque plus la nuit tant elle est dévorée par les remords. Mais je comprends tout à fait que tu sois réticente à l'idée de la voir, c'est tout à fait normal.**

Elle ferma les yeux, sa poitrine se soulevant au gré de sa respiration. Il caressait doucement sa joue, profitant de pouvoir enfin à nouveau sentir la chaleur de sa peau. Il était si soulagé de la savoir tirée d'affaires …

**- Maintenant que tu es réveillée, on te gardera encore quelques jours ici, le temps de s'assurer que tout va bien. Mais on va pouvoir te transférer dans une chambre normale, pour que tu retrouves plus facilement un semblant d'autonomie.**

Il embrassa alors son front, avant de se relever difficilement, ne voulant pas se séparer aussi vite de sa compagne.

**- Ne me refais plus jamais une telle frayeur s'il-te-plait. J'ai bien cru que tu y resterais, et que je serais forcé d'élever le Microbe tout seul, sans ne jamais plus revoir tes formes généreuses.**

Pour toute réponse, Lisa lui adressa un regard menaçant sans vraiment l'être, tout simplement histoire de lui faire comprendre que cela l'amusait. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de se diriger vers la porte vitrée.  
><strong><br>- Je reviens, juste le temps d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger, j'ai les crocs et il est encore trop tôt pour que je mette ma saucisse dans ton petit pain.**

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots, qu'il éclipsa aussi vite qu'il put. Car plus vite il partirait, plus vite il reviendrait la trouver.

Une semaine passa, House demeurant le plus possible aux côtés de la Doyenne. Il prenait le plus grand soin d'elle, veillant à ce qu'elle n'ait besoin de rien. Rachel manquait plus que jamais à sa mère, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de la retrouver. Mais le Diagnosticien la jugeait encore un peu trop fragile jusqu'à présent, et il refusait chacune de ses demandes.

Dehors, le matin était déjà bien avancé sur la ville de Princeton. Allongée dans son lit médical, Lisa dormait paisiblement. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni les pas qui s'avançaient dans sa direction. La seule chose qu'elle sentit fut une petite silhouette qui s'infiltra sous les couvertures, se blottissant tout contre elle. Elle ouvrit alors doucement un œil, croisant alors le regard de sa fille. Oui, sa fille ! Aussitôt et instinctivement, ses bras se resserrèrent comme elle put autour de sa petite taille, et elle déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle remarqua ensuite House qui était demeuré en retrait jusqu'à présent, et lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

**- Hello Sunshine … ** Lui dit-il alors en s'approchant d'elle, avant de s'emparer l'espace d'un instant de ses lèvres. **Mowgli ne pouvait plus attendre pour voir sa Maman, et moi j'en pouvais plus de l'entendre te réclamer.**

Il ébouriffa alors les cheveux de l'enfant, avant de reporter toute son attention sur la mère.

**- Je t'interdis de critiquer sa tenue vestimentaire du jour, c'est moi qui les lui ais acheté ! **Ironisa-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice.

La jeune femme s'attarda alors à admirer les vêtements que sa fille avait enfilé. Un petit slim accompagné d'un T-shirt un peu large, où une guitare figurait sur une grande partie du devant. Et en guises de chaussures, elle avait enfilé des baskets montantes. Le tout lui donnait un petit look rebelle, mais néanmoins adorable à souhait.

**- Et pourquoi je dirais quelque chose ? Ça lui va très bien au final, et puis, pour une fois que tu débourses de l'argent pour elle, je suis bluffée ! **Se moqua-t-elle, tout en câlinant sa fille sans toutefois la serrer trop contre sa poitrine, du fait de sa cicatrice encore douloureuse.  
><strong>- J'ai pas utilisé ma carte de crédit. Ni celle de Wilson d'ailleurs ! Mais la tienne, oui<strong>, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt en riant.

La jeune femme laissa alors un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Voir qu'il n'avait pas changé était vraiment quelque chose de très rassurant pour elle, puisqu'il en avait toujours été ainsi entre eux.

Quelques jours plus tard, la Doyenne fut autorisée à retrouver son domicile, mais avec repos obligatoire. Il lui était interdit de travailler pour le moment, et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire impasse sur cette convalescence, car House veillait à ce qu'elle la respecte. Ce fut donc lui qui la ramena à la villa, se pliant presque en quatre pour elle. Bien sur, il n'aimait pas s'occuper des tâches ménagères et choses de ce genre, mais pour elle il était prêt à tout. Rachel elle, était plus qu'heureuse du retour à la maison de sa Maman. A chaque retour de l'école, elle lui offrait ses dessins, où Cuddy y était bien sur toujours représentée. Et à chaque fois c'était la même chose, Lisa était au bord des larmes en admirant les chefs d'œuvre de son 'bébé'.House, quand à lui, se chargeait de conter à la jeune femme ce qui s'était déroulé durant son hospitalisation, comme s'il s'agissait d'une histoire que l'on raconte à un petit enfant pour l'endormir le soir lorsqu'il se fait tard. Et bien évidemment, elle finissait toujours par s'endormir dans ses bras, tandis qu'il caressait du bout des doigts les courbes de son visage si doux, si pur. C'était d'ailleurs dans ses moments-là qu'il se rendait compte ô grand combien il avait besoin de cette femme dans sa vie, ô grand combien il était prêt à tout pour elle. Comme il ne l'avait jamais été avec aucune autre femme, pas même Stacy qui avait pourtant été l'un des amours de sa vie. Mais avec Lisa, c'était différent. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle était celle dont il avait besoin, la seule et unique qu'il désirait.

Un beau matin, alors qu'il venait tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux, il laissa sa main glisser sous le drap, à la recherche du contact de sa partenaire. Mais rien, il rencontra seulement le tissu froid. Il ouvrit les yeux dans la précipitation, et se releva, la main sur la jambe. Il la chercha alors dans toute la villa, pour finalement la trouver dans la salle de bains, en sous-vêtements devant le miroir. Il le savait tout aussi bien qu'elle, elle avait fuit les miroirs depuis son 'accident'. Mais là, elle se tenait devant le plus grand, les larmes glissant sur son visage. Il se précipita comme il put vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras, avant d'embrasser ses cheveux. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état, la voir aussi fragile lui faisait mal au cœur. Il préférait largement lorsqu'un sourire illuminait son visage plutôt que lorsque celui-ci était pâle et triste. Sans même avoir besoin de l'interroger au sujet de ce qui lui arrivait, il avait compris. Ce qu'elle avait fuit n'était pas les miroirs en eux-même, mais l'image qu'il pourrait lui renvoyer de la cicatrice qu'elle arborait au niveau de la poitrine. Cette cicatrice qui demeurait la marque de l'incident, cette marque qui lui faisait revenir en mémoire les événements qui avait conduit à sa formation. Il fit alors glisser l'une de ses mains sur son visage, frôlant en douceur sa joue afin de lui retirer les perles salées qui poursuivaient leur chute. Il la fit ensuite se retourner, et se plaça derrière elle, face au miroir. Là, il fit remonter l'une de ses mains au niveau de cette cicatrice, la dissimulant alors. Il plaça son autre main sur la hanche de sa compagne, et vint déposer ses lèvres dans sa nuque.

**- Tu n'as jamais eu honte de la mienne, et tu m'as appris à faire avec, à ne plus la dissimuler comme je le faisais avant**, murmura-t-il alors au creux de son oreille. **C'est ton tour maintenant, elle fait partie de toi...**

Elle hocha timidement la tête, tandis qu'il remontait ses deux mains afin d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille. Il la fit ensuite balancer doucement de gauche à droite, fixant en même temps leur reflet dans la glace.

**- En plus, tu restes magnifique même avec cette petite chose tu sais, alors cesses donc de pleurer, tu n'y es pour rien dans tout ce qui s'est passé.**

Il se délesta un instant de son étreinte, avant de placer l'un de ses bras sous les genoux de la jeune femme et l'autre sous ses épaules. Il la souleva sans se brusquer, et sortit de la salle d'eaux en la portant dans ses bras. Son boitement était accentué, mais peu lui importait.

Il la déposa alors dans leur chambre, sur leur lit. Là, il vint au dessus d'elle, embrassant doucement son visage avant d'entamer une descente, en commençant par sa nuque. Puis sa poitrine, où il s'attarda autour de sa cicatrice avant de venir embrasser le petit bout de chair en question. Il la sentait frémir sous lui, mais il était parfaitement conscient qu'il s'agirait de la meilleure méthode pour qu'elle reprenne confiance en elle et qu'elle accepte ce qui lui était arrivé. Il reprit ensuite son mouvement vers le bas, où sa langue s'amusa à titiller son nombril. Puis son bas-ventre, où il allia tendres baisers et caresses de ses doigts de pianiste. Il fit glisser son shorty le long de ses jambes fines, et partit à la conquête de son intimité, sans pour autant devenir trop entreprenant ou brusque. Il débuta par quelques petits mouvements circulaires sur son clitoris, histoire qu'elle se laisse un peu plus aller et qu'elle profite. Elle ferma aussitôt les yeux, tandis qu'un deuxième doigt s'activait sur cette zone érogène.

Des petits gémissements s'échappèrent alors de la bouche de la jeune femme, signal que son amant attendait pour passer à la vitesse supérieure. Toujours sans précipitation, il vit glisser l'un de ses doigts jusqu'à l'entrée de son vagin, qu'il parcourut le plus doucement possible, avant de finalement se glisser à l'intérieur. Puis, de ses doigts habiles de musicien averti, il s'attarda à combler l'intimité de la Doyenne et son clitoris en même temps. Et, lorsqu'il sentit l'antre de celle-ci assez humidifiée, il ajouta un doigt de plus dans son vagin, entamant des mouvements qui, il le savait, lui feraient facilement atteindre un premier orgasme. Ce qui d'ailleurs ne tarda pas à arriver, le vagin de Cuddy se resserrant sur les doigts de son compagnon. Elle tremblait, ses membres étant en proie à cette excitation qui parcourait son corps tout entier. Il posa alors son regard sur son visage, admirant chacune des petites moues qu'elle faisait. Elle était si adorable ...

Il la laissa ensuite reprendre sa respiration, se laissant retomber à ses côtés. Mais cette fois, ce fut elle qui passa au dessus, s'attelant à caresser doucement son torse. Il promena alors ses mains dans son dos, les yeux clos. Après quelques minutes de 'préliminaires', elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, qui eut pour effet d'orner le visage du médecin d'un large sourire. Il hocha la tête, et attrapa les fesses de la demoiselle afin de l'empaler en douceur sur son membre tendu par le désir. Elle poussa un soupir de plaisir, tandis qu'il entamait des mouvements lascifs. Il mit l'un des mamelons de la demoiselle dans sa bouche, le titillant avec sa langue. Il voyait son sourire se faire d'autant plus grand, ses traits se crisper tandis qu'elle se sentait partir.

Après une bonne heure et demi d'intense effort, ils finirent par se séparer, retombant l'un à côté de l'autre. Le médecin attrapa alors le drap, recouvrant leurs corps nus avec. La jeune femme quand à elle, vint se blottir tout contre lui, reprenant sa respiration à son rythme. Il embrassa ses tempes, avant de plonger sa tête au milieu de ses boucles, chatouillant sa nuque avec son souffle chaud.

Les mois avaient passé, et la jeune femme avait pu reprendre le travail, en horaires aménagés car elle était encore un peu trop faible pour faire face à une montée de stress trop importante. Ce jour-là, elle était en repos, profitant alors de cette occasion pour passer du temps avec sa fille. Aux vues de l'heure encore matinale, la petite dormait encore à poing fermés, mais sa mère elle était parfaitement éveillée. Elle était allongée sur le canapé, à regarder des photos datant de la FAC. Chaque nouveau cliché apportait son lot de souvenirs, mauvais ou bons. Elle laissa alors sa main glisser sur son ventre, les yeux toujours rivés sur les photographies qui retraçaient son passé. Un sourire illuminait ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle repensait à tous ses moments-là.

Une petite fille assise sur les jambes de son père. Deux visages radieux, heureux. Une complicité énorme, même sur papier glacé. Lisa ferma un instant les yeux, repensant à ce jour-là où elle avait tout juste cinq ans, et que son père l'avait emmené pour la première fois en Afrique.

**- Ton grand-père était un homme merveilleux tu sais**, affirma-t-elle en caressant son petit ventre arrondi. **Il aurait sans doute beaucoup aimé mieux connaître ton papa, mais il est parti trop tôt …**

Cinq mois. Depuis cinq mois, elle portait un petit bonhomme dans son ventre, fruit de son amour pour le Diagnosticien. Depuis cinq mois elle sentait cette petite chose remuer à l'intérieur d'elle. Ce fils, elle en avait rêvé, comme une façon de rendre hommage à son père pour l'avoir toujours veillé sur elle quand bien même après sa disparition. Et après longues discussion avec House, le couple était parvenu à s'entendre sur le prénom du bébé. Aaron Alvin Cuddy-House. Alvin tout comme son défunt grand-père ...

_END._


End file.
